D'anciennes ombres
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya et Ginga vivent ensemble. Sept ans après leur victoire contre Némésis, le monde a retrouvé la paix, du moins, en apparence. Dans l'ombre, Doji tire toujours les ficelles de la Nébuleuse Noire. Quand une nouvelle occasion de les vaincre se présente, Ginga et Kyoya n'hésitent pas : ils se lancent dans une quête pour protéger le monde et le Beyblade, une fois de plus.
1. Chapter 1 : Sept ans plus tard

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Et voilà Ananda ! Je t'ai fait attendre mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine ;)

Cette fic se passe juste après Shogun Steel / Zero-G. J'ai mis des _jours_ à trouver le titre (est-ce qu'il est bien au moins ? Il se pourrait qu'il change)

 **Chapitre 1 : Sept ans plus tard**

Kyoya regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. De lourds nuages encombraient un ciel immobile. Pas un souffle de vent ne se manifestait. Pas même une petite brise. En résumé, non seulement la météo était mauvaise, mais en plus elle ne lui permettrait pas d'offrir un entraînement décent à Leone.

Un soupir échappa à ses lèvres. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Une pile de documents à lire et à signer s'entassait sur son bureau. Il les ignorait. Il ne leur avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à travailler aujourd'hui. Ses pensées étaient toutes occupées par une seule et unique personne. Le seul moyen de les détourner de ce sujet serait de les focaliser sur un combat ou, au moins, sur un entraînement particulièrement intense. Mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité pour l'instant.

Avec un grognement agacé, il s'enfonça dans son siège et se mit à regarder le plafond. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé ici. Il voulait sortir, se défouler et surtout – surtout – trouver un moyen de ne plus penser à lui.

Car c'était bien cela le pire dans cette situation : Ginga Hagane lui manquait.

Cet aveu, même silencieux, augmenta son agacement. Il détestait ressentir ce genre de choses. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être faible. Comme s'il avait besoin de la présence de Ginga pour se sentir bien.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

Il avait besoin de Ginga, tout simplement.

Kyoya se leva brusquement, envoyer valser sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde supplémentaire. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'y arriverait pas aujourd'hui. Sa présence dans ce bureau était inutile et il perdait son temps. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien cela.

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce puis traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées. Il n'adressa pas un regard à ceux qui croisèrent son chemin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle agitation. Il voulait seulement partir d'ici le plus vite possible et se sentir libre. Il avait besoin de partir loin de ces gens. Ils seraient bien capables de se débrouiller un moment. Il voulait juste se retrouver seul avec Leone. Comme avant.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville. Il n'avait aucune destination en tête. Il voulait juste s'éloigner, être un peu seul et entraîner Leone. Il ne pourrait rien de tout cela en restant ici. Le seul lieu qu'il éviterait était Bey-City : la plupart des amis de Ginga y vivaient – même s'ils ne pratiquaient plus le Beyblade, Ginga continuait de les voir régulièrement. Ces idiots ne manqueraient pas de lui demander des nouvelles : "Et Ginga, comment va-t-il ? Ses recherches avancent ?". Et Kyoya s'énerverait parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Son imbécile de rouquin était parti quelques jours plus tôt, sans le prévenir. Kyoya ne s'était rendu compte de son départ qu'en rentrant chez eux et en découvrant un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Apparemment, Ginga avait découvert des indices _capitaux_ sur les nouveaux plans de la Nébuleuse Noire et ça ne pouvait _pas_ attendre. Point.

Il allait le tuer.

Kyoya se rendit sur un terrain vague à l'extérieur de la ville. Un lieu totalement désert où la nature commençait à reprendre ses droits. Ce n'était pas parfait mais il s'en contenterait.

Il ôta sa veste et la lâcha dans la poussière. Il se plaça au centre du terrain, prit son lanceur et y enclencha Leone.

\- Hyper vitesse !

Sa toupie s'élança avec une rage et une impatience qui faisaient écho aux siennes. Kyoya se concentra de tout son être sur son entraînement. Il n'y avait plus que Leone comme extension de son propre esprit. Chaque mouvement de son bey, chaque attaque qu'ils lançaient accaparait toute son attention. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux dans l'instant présent, au cœur de ce terrain vague. Tout ce qui avait pu l'agacer était relégué dans un coin de son esprit. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Kyoya n'avait pas dépensé un dixième de son énergie. Il se sentait un peu mieux pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de repousser ses limites à l'extrême, de se surpasser. Sauf que le moment et l'endroit ne s'y prêtaient pas. Il se promit de le faire dès que possible.

Il récupéra Leone puis se dirigea lentement vers sa ville, ses pas éclairés seulement par les étoiles et par la lune qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Elles furent remplacées par l'éclairage froid des lampadaires dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la ville. Il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne croisa presque personne. Les rues désertes et silencieuses s'offraient à lui.

Il arriva au pied de son immeuble sans se presser. Il escalada les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage – il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfermer dans un ascenseur. Il atteignit rapidement son pallier et entra dans son appartement. À peine alluma-t-il la lumière qu'il remarqua le sac de voyage de Ginga posé dans l'entrée. Un éclat blanc attira son attention. Un morceau d'écharpe. Passé par-dessus un accoudoir du canapé, il traînait négligemment sur le sol. Ginga était revenu.

Kyoya avança dans le salon à pas de loups. Ginga, paisiblement allongé sur le canapé, dormait. Sa main posée sur son ventre se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Kyoya ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Il le détailla. De la poussière constellait ses joues et ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer en rentrant chez eux, ni même celui d'enlever ses chaussures. Il s'était simplement laissé tomber sur le canapé. Son voyage avait dû être difficile : il semblait avoir épuisé la moindre de ses forces. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'atteindre leur chambre.

Kyoya l'observa encore un peu. Il paraissait si calme. Si paisible. Il avait certainement besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces.

\- Debout Ginga !

Sa voix résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Son acte était sans doute mesquin, mais son compagnon n'avait qu'à le prévenir de vive voix la prochaine fois qu'il partirait en mission.

Ginga se réveilla dans un sursaut si fort qu'il tomba du canapé. Ridicule. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Kyoya qui croisa ses bras sur le dossier du canapé et se pencha pour observer Ginga se relever péniblement.

\- T'exagères Kyoya, marmonna-t-il.

Ginga se mit debout en défroissant ses vêtements. Il releva la tête et lui sourit. Kyoya en fut sidéré.

\- Salut.

Kyoya ne fut pas certain d'avoir entendu.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? Ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "salut" ?

\- Je devrais commencer par autre chose ?

S'excuser ? Ne jamais recommencer ? Se jeter à ses pieds et implorer son pardon ? D'autres hypothèses traversèrent son esprit mais celle-ci garda sa préférence. Il se sentait prêt à excuser Ginga s'il le suppliait. Il était d'humeur généreuse ce soir.

Ginga fit le tour du canapé et le serra contre lui. Il nicha son visage dans son cou. Kyoya se crispa, hésitant encore sur la manière de réagir à son retour.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira Ginga d'une voix étouffée.

Kyoya sentait son souffle sur son cou et le contact de leurs peaux. Sa gorge s'assécha. Le corps de Ginga était si proche du sien... Il ressentait même le rythme de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

\- Je voulais attendre ton retour mais je me suis endormi. Désolé.

Kyoya appuya une main sur l'épaule de Ginga et le repoussa. Le rouquin recula et leva sur lui des yeux chargés d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir.

Malgré son ton bas, toute la rancœur qu'il avait ressenti transperça chacun de ses mots. Il se redressa fièrement et se mit à le toiser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginga s'en sortir ainsi. C'était trop facile. Son absence avait créé un vide en lui que son retour avait suffit à combler. Kyoya détestait ces sentiments. Il ne supportait pas de dépendre de Ginga à ce point. Il voulait lui faire regretter.

Ginga lui prit les mains. Il traça des cercles sur sa peau, un geste qu'il devait vouloir apaisant sans doute. Il envoyait des frissons à Kyoya.

\- Je devais partir immédiatement. J'ai failli perdre sa piste. Je n'aurais jamais pu le rattraper si j'avais attendu plus longtemps. Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec moi.

Kyoya regarda leurs mains toujours liées. Il savait qu'au moment où il verrait l'expression de Ginga il céderait. Sa voix trahissait sa sincérité et la moindre de ses émotions se reflétait sur son visage. Il verrait sa sincérité et il ne pourrait lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

\- Les plans d'un complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire. Je ne sais pas s'il est déjà construit ou si ce n'est qu'un projet. Je compte en parler à Tsubasa et à Madoka demain. Ils sauront peut-être quelque chose.

Kyoya dégagea ses mains de celles de Ginga avec suffisamment de douceur pour montrer qu'il n'était plus motivé par la colère.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sauront quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'espère. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon : j'ai envie de les voir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

Ginga se tut soudainement et sembla songeur. Il leva la main et effleura la joue de Kyoya.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- D'être un idiot ?

\- De t'avoir inquiété.

Kyoya se crispa. Il détestait que Ginga le comprenne si parfaitement des fois. Ça lui donnait une impression de vulnérabilité.

\- Je n'étais pas inquiet. Agacé, énervé, mais pas inquiet.

\- D'accord.

La main de Ginga glissa jusqu'à son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- Tu penses... que tu pourras venir avec moi cette fois ?

\- Si tu es capable d'attendre trois jours.

\- Évidemment ! C'était juste pour cette fois.

Ginga s'efforça de sourire, sans parvenir à effacer tout le sérieux de son expression.

\- Et si on allait dormir ? Je suis épuisé.

La main de Ginga descendit le long de son bras puis agrippa la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Kyoya se laissa guider jusqu'à leur chambre. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de discuter plus longtemps ce soir.

XXX

Le réveil fut difficile pour Kyoya. Il se sentait bien, blotti contre son compagnon. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Il aurait pu si l'imbécile en question ne gigotait pas autant.

Kyoya résista encore un peu, espérant replonger dans le sommeil, mais il était parfaitement réveillé. Alors il abandonna. Il grogna et s'assit, ignorant le frisson glacé qui parcourut son corps. Il toisa le rouquin qui _osait_ continuer à dormir. Celui-ci bougea encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser. Il s'était rendormi profondément. Agacé, Kyoya se mit debout et s'étira. Toutefois, il ne songea pas une seule seconde à le réveiller. Ginga avait besoin de repos.

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il devait se préparer maintenant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à sa réunion. Il n'était pas motivé pour aller travailler mais, plus vite il réglerait les dossiers urgents, plus il y avait de chances qu'il puisse accompagner Ginga dans sa prochaine mission.

La perspective d'un voyage avec son compagnon agrémenté de combats suffit à faire renaître sa motivation.

Il quitta silencieusement sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se prépara rapidement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, Ginga était réveillé. Le rouquin l'attendait tranquillement dans le salon. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire et la fatigue marquait ses yeux. Ses vêtements de nuit étaient complètement froissés.

\- Tu vas travailler ?

\- Comme d'habitude, et toi ?

\- Je compte toujours aller voir Tsubasa et Madoka. Tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de leur parler. Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec eux ?

\- Parce que ce sont tes amis ? proposa Ginga.

\- Je les vois pour le travail. Ça suffit.

Ginga leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

\- D'accord.

\- En plus, j'ai une réunion.

Ginga sourit.

\- Quoi ? fit Kyoya, méfiant.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Rien.

Mais son sourire s'élargit un peu.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que le lion qui devait aiguiser ses crocs seul a évolué.

Kyoya se crispa. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- Non. Arrête de tout prendre mal.

Ginga pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur.

\- C'est juste que... ça ne colle pas vraiment à l'image que tu donnes, tu vois ? Un chef d'entreprise, sérieux, alors que tu n'avais que l'idée de me vaincre en tête. C'est assez différent. Même s'il faut de la persévérance dans les deux cas.

Ginga eut l'audace de rire.

\- Tu te souviens de la tête de nos amis quand ils ont appris que tu allais diriger la TC ?

\- L'avis de _tes_ amis ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Et Yû... il a dit que tu avais enfin compris que les lions vivent en groupe.

\- Ginga !

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce genre d'événements.

Ginga ne cessa pas de sourire. Kyoya commençait à se sentir mal. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir pu changer au point d'être méconnaissable. Il avait l'impression d'être toujours le même. Il l'espérait. L'avis des autres ne l'intéressait pas, cependant, si Ginga le pensait aussi...

\- Tu trouves que j'ai changé ?

Le sourire de Ginga s'évanouit. Il le fixa avec choc, comme si c'était la question la plus stupide jamais posée dans l'histoire de l'humanité. C'était une réaction très étrange – et vexante – de sa part. Kyoya se crispa un peu plus. Il avait tant changé sans le remarquer ? Il n'aimait pas cela. Évoluer, c'était une chose. Il n'avait cessé d'évoluer depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ginga. Mais changer... ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était comme s'il tournait le dos à sa nature profonde et qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je suis du genre à plaisanter ?

\- Vu ce qui est arrivé le mois dernier, oui, j'imagine que tu es en train de plaisanter.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent tandis qu'il faisait défiler les derniers événements dans son esprit. Le mois dernier... Un demi-sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Il s'en souvenait. Ginga avait raison : il n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

\- C'est pour ça que tu souris.

\- Je ne souris pas.

\- C'est évident.

Kyoya adressa un regard amusé à son compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse.

\- On peut parler de ta manière de gérer ton entreprise aussi.

\- Je m'en occupe très bien !

Kyoya se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Il avait suffi que Ginga revienne pour qu'il se sente mieux.

\- Tu salueras Kakeru de ma part ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Super ! À ce soir ! eut le temps de lancer joyeusement Ginga avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Ces simples petits mots ressemblaient à la plus pure des promesses. Kyoya n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir : Ginga serait là quand il reviendrait à la maison.

XXX

Ginga regarda la porte se refermer. Son cœur se serra. Ce n'était qu'une simple cloison mais il avait l'impression que Kyoya était loin. Il détestait être séparé de lui. Partir seul en mission était une véritable torture. Il y était parvenu seulement parce que c'était son devoir de protéger le monde du Beyblade et d'empêcher Doji de mettre ses plans à exécution. Ça l'était depuis si longtemps que cela faisait partie de son être. Tout comme la rivalité de Kyoya le définissait quelques fois. Il n'avait jamais été simplement son rival, mais il avait toujours été son rival et autre chose.

Penser à lui rendait la situation cent fois pire. Kyoya lui manquait déjà. Il pourrait s'entraîner au Wolf Canyon, ce serait pareil.

Bon, il exagérait. S'il quittait leur appartement maintenant, il pourrait rattraper Kyoya en quelques minutes alors que, lorsqu'il s'entraînait au Wolf Canyon, il était impossible à localiser.

Cette pensée ne le consola pas du tout.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et alla se changer. Au moins, il passerait du temps avec ses amis. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur parler. Même si ce rendez-vous servait en priorité à parler de la Nébuleuse Noire, il profiterait de leur présence et aurait des nouvelles des autres.

En traversant l'entrée, il s'arrêta près de son sac et en sortit des papiers chiffonnés. Les plans du complexe. Cette réunion ne serait pas très utile s'il ne les prenait pas avec lui : c'était la principale raison de son retour ainsi que de la réunion organisée avec ses amis.

Il sortit de son appartement et descendit tranquillement les marches. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers Bey-City. Kyoya et lui avaient emménagé dans une ville voisine, où se situait l'entreprise TC – enfin, Kyoya s'était servi de cette excuse pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et les autres : il avait toujours du mal avec la compagnie et leurs taquineries sur son travail _respectable_ n'aidaient pas.

Tsubasa et Madoka lui avaient donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant proche de leurs lieux de travail respectifs : dès qu'ils auraient terminé, ils devraient retourner à leurs obligations.

Le restaurant était peu rempli, dû à l'heure matinale. Ginga avisa immédiatement ses amis : ils étaient assis autour d'une table, juste assez à l'écart des autres clients pour pouvoir discuter librement. Il alla les rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ginga, le salua Tsubasa en esquissant un hochement de tête.

Madoka se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Ginga lui rendit son étreinte. Elle s'écarta et se mit à le détailler.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Ma dernière mission a été plutôt facile.

Ils s'assirent. Ginga s'installa en face d'eux. Il déposa les documents sur la table afin que Madoka et Tsubasa puissent les observer. Ce qu'ils firent avec attention. Il attendit silencieusement, les laissant noter le moindre détail et, peut-être – il l'espérait – des indices qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et qui pourraient l'aider dans ses futures recherches.

Un serveur vint poser un petit-déjeuner sur la table : des tasses fumantes et des beignets. Ils avaient sûrement passé commande juste avant son arrivée. Cela leur permettrait de ne pas être interrompu quand ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses.

Dès qu'il partit, Tsubasa leva la tête du document, l'air grave. Le temps n'était plus aux sourires ni à la joie des retrouvailles.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ces plans ?

\- Dans les derniers locaux de la Nébuleuse Noire que j'ai visité. Ils n'avaient même pas fini d'emménager quand je suis arrivé et ceux qui ont eu le temps de fuir ont tout laissé derrière eux.

Ginga s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait dû affronter une dizaine d'adversaires – des nouvelles recrues qui n'avaient aucune chance contre lui – mais cela avait permis aux autres membres de l'organisation de fuir. Il ne comprenait pas comment Doji parvenait à recruter autant de monde. Ils n'étaient plus à l'époque de l'Ultime Bataille, où seule une poignée d'adolescents connaissait ses véritables intentions. Ses méfaits avaient été révélés au grand jour. Pourtant, après chaque défaite que Ginga lui infligeait, il semblait avoir toujours autant de recrues à disposition.

\- Il ne peut pas s'agir d'un piège ? Nous connaissons Doji : il en serait capable.

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- Pas cette fois. Cette piste est sérieuse. Il faut juste trouver où ce complexe sera construit.

\- Au Japon.

\- Hein ? Comment tu as découvert ça ?

Et, surtout, à quel moment.

Tsubasa tapota la feuille.

\- Legendary Earth, une toute nouvelle organisation de Beyblade, a demandé à l'AMBB l'autorisation de construire un centre d'entraînement exactement comme celui-là. Il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser. Au contraire, le Beyblade a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour retrouver son ancienne gloire. J'imagine que Doji a eu l'idée de créer une antenne de la Nébuleuse Noire que personne ne connaît.

\- Logique, ajouta Madoka. Avec toutes les nouvelles associations crées chaque mois, personne ne pense à se méfier et à vérifier les antécédents de chacune.

Tsubasa s'autorisa un sourire.

\- L'AMBB va pouvoir s'en occuper.

Les épaules de Ginga se relâchèrent.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai plus à m'occuper de ce problème ?

\- Oui.

Parfait. Ça faisait une préoccupation en moins. Ginga pourrait donc s'occuper du plus important : traquer Doji et l'empêcher de nuire. S'il parvenait à l'arrêter, la Nouvelle Nébuleuse Noire serait détruite et il mettrait fin à leur histoire.

Par contre, il ne savait pas à quoi il consacrerait son temps ensuite. Bah. Il y réfléchirait le moment venu.

\- Le problème est réglé, conclut-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez de nouveau à raconter ?

\- Moins que toi sans doute.

\- Je cours après Doji et il m'échappe. C'est un peu répétitif.

Madoka eut un sourire de conspiratrice. Elle se pencha par-dessus la table. Ginga l'imita, poussé par la curiosité.

\- Je parle de Kyoya et toi. Vous ne comptez pas vous marier, un jour ?

Une brusque chaleur brûla le visage de Ginga. Il se plaqua contre sa chaise et défit quelque peu son écharpe. Il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Vous sortez officiellement ensemble depuis six ans et vous n'avez jamais eu d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. C'est une suite évidente.

Ça le semblait, en effet, quand elle le disait mais Ginga n'y avait juste pas pensé. Il n'en avait jamais eu le temps. Par contre, il avait toujours su que Kyoya et lui passeraient leurs vies ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- C'est drôle, continua-t-elle. Kyoya a eu exactement la même réaction. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait rougir.

Tsubasa fit une drôle de tête, comme s'il essayait d'imaginer la scène sans y parvenir.

\- Tu as dit ça à Kyoya ?

\- Oui. Quand il s'est repris, il m'a criée dessus et m'a jetée dehors. J'ai pas pu m'approcher de la TC pendant plusieurs jours.

Effectivement, ça ressemblait bien à une réaction de Kyoya.

\- En fait... Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé.

\- Oh, dit Madoka, déçue. C'est triste, j'ai tellement envie d'assister à un mariage.

Ginga rapprocha son petit déjeuner et l'entama. Il mourait de faim et il n'avait plus envie de penser à son hypothétique futur mariage avec Kyoya.

Pour l'instant.

\- Tout va bien du côté de l'AMBB, commença Tsubasa. Nous recommençons à organiser des tournois partout dans le monde, avec l'aide des bladers reconnus qui se trouvent sur place.

Un sourire adouci son expression habituellement si sérieuse.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveau les gens jouer au Beyblade avec insouciance.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Madoka en opinant. J'ai de plus en plus de travail au B-Pit mais Kenta m'aide souvent alors c'est supportable.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Très bien. Il hésite encore sur le travail qu'il voudra faire : il navigue entre ma boutique et l'AMBB et, dès qu'il en a le temps, il encourage et conseille les jeunes bladers.

Ginga eut un sourire. Ça lui ressemblait bien d'utiliser tout le temps dont il disposait pour aider les autres et se perfectionner pour la voie qu'il choisirait.

\- Et les autres ?

Tsubasa soupira. C'était très léger, mais Ginga comprit immédiatement à qui il pensait. Une seule personne pouvait le faire réagir ainsi : Yû Tendo, l'enfant qu'il avait pris sous son aile plusieurs années auparavant – sans s'en rendre compte.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Yû, il voulait ouvrir un bar. Avec Tithi.

\- Ce n'était pas un stand de glaces ?

\- Au départ, si. Mais les bars sont plus intéressants, apparemment. Ça permet d'apprendre plein de choses sur la vie des gens.

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- Il est grand. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut.

Seulement, il ne semblait pas convaincu lui-même.

\- Quant aux autres... les nouvelles les plus récentes sont celles que nous t'avons données la dernière fois. Tout le monde est très occupé. Nous ne parlons pas souvent.

C'était hélas vrai.

\- On devrait organiser une fête ! s'exclama Madoka. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous réunis. Tout d'abord, il faut une date que tout le monde pourra retenir facilement pour la libérer...

\- La finale de l'Ultime Bataille ? proposa Tsubasa.

\- Excellente idée !

Madoka se releva, brillant d'enthousiasme.

\- Je commence à m'en occuper tout de suite. Ça va prendre du temps mais il faut que tout soit parfait. Salut les gars !

Elle partit à toute vitesse. Ginga se sentit sourire. Si elle parvenait à organiser cette réunion, ce serait merveilleux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu tous ses amis réunis. Bien sûr, il en avait croisés plusieurs fois au cours des sept dernières années – certains plus souvent que d'autres – mais une réunion festive qui les rassemblerait tous... ce serait tout bonnement génial !

\- Tu crois qu'elle va réussir ?

\- Elle peut se montrer très convaincante quand elle le veut vraiment. Tu la connais.

Ginga hocha solennellement la tête. Il avait souvent voyagé avec elle. Il le savait – tout comme il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer terrifiante.

\- J'espère que personne ne sera assez idiot pour la contrarier.

Ginga rit avec gêne. Si une telle personne existait, elle le regretterait amèrement.

Tsubasa se mit à debout. Ginga fit de même.

\- Je dois partir. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Bien sûr, l'AMBB s'occupera en priorité du complexe de Legendary Earth. Nous te préviendrons de toutes nos avancées.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

L'expression de Tsubasa s'adoucit.

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le restaurant et, après des salutations, partirent chacun dans une direction différente. En prenant le chemin de son appartement, Ginga se demanda ce qu'il allait faire dans l'immédiat. Ses dernières découvertes étaient la responsabilité de l'AMBB. Madoka, Tsubasa et ses autres amis avaient du travail. Il avait plusieurs jours de libre devant lui avant de repartir dans sa quête. Avec Kyoya.

Une douce chaleur se propagea en lui à cette pensée. Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps. Peu de choses lui tenait réellement à cœur : passer du temps avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères et pratiquer le Beyblade. Aucune de ces deux options n'était envisageable pour l'instant malheureusement.

Il sortit Pegasus et le regarda. Il avait encore évolué après son combat contre Némésis. Maintenant, il brillait d'un éclat argenté agrémenté de touches turquoise, grenat et violettes. Ses ailes avaient une allure plus sauvage qu'avant.

\- Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire mon ami ?

Et la réponse lui apparut. Tellement limpide qu'elle en était évidente. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il espérait réussir à organiser cette soirée. Ce ne serait pas aussi difficile que pour Madoka mais ce n'était pas simple pour autant.

Mais tout était possible, pas vrai ?

XXX

Ginga se faufilait à toute vitesse entre les arbres, suivant son fidèle Samouraï Pegasus qui zigzaguait avec agilité entre les troncs. Bien que cette forêt ressemblait à celle qui entourait Koma, elle était remplie de pièges et d'obstacles. Il parvenait à tous les éviter pour l'instant – certains plus justement que d'autres. Il devait rester parfaitement concentré. Surtout que son adversaire s'adaptait très vite à leur nouvel environnement...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion de faire des combats aussi intenses et excitants ces dernières années.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva soudainement, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il leva son bras pour protéger ses yeux et tenta de voir à travers lui. Son adversaire ne devait plus être loin. Le vent se mit à souffler avec force et violence, confirmant son impression. Il se tint prêt.

La poussière fut complètement balayée. À présent, au centre de son champ de vision, dansait une tornade.

\- Pegasus !

Sa toupie fusa vers la tempête et se mit à lui tourner autour. Ginga comptait utiliser la Tempête Engloutissante pour l'annihiler mais elle s'évapora. Ses muscles se crispèrent. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis se méfia. Kyoya se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, perché sur un amoncellement rocheux. Il le toisait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux brillant d'éclats argentés. Son sourire féroce laissait paraître ses crocs. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient détachés. Il portait une chemise à moitié boutonnée et aux manches retroussées. Une de ses mains était négligemment posée sur sa hanche. Ginga sourit. Il soignait toujours autant ses entrées en scène.

\- Tu t'affaiblis, lança Kyoya. Je m'entraîne moins souvent que toi et tu es incapable de me vaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon plus grand rival, répliqua Ginga tout en scrutant les alentours.

Et son compagnon, mais ça ne comptait plus pour l'instant.

\- Si tu crois que me flatter t'épargneras, tu rêves.

Leone n'était nulle-part en vue. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Ginga leva la tête à temps pour voir des rochers se précipiter sur lui. Il fit un bond en arrière. D'une pensée, il ordonna à Pegasus de faire de même. Alors qu'il se réceptionnait, les rochers percutèrent le sol, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il tint debout malgré l'onde de choc qui se répercutait sous ses pieds. Un éclair émeraude jaillit entre les rochers et se lança sur Pegasus. Au lieu de demander à sa toupie d'encaisser le choc, il la laissa subir l'attaque. Pegasus se servit de l'élan de Leone pour se projeter dans les airs. Kyoya ne comprit qu'à cet instant l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Et ça le fit sourire.

\- Rugit Leone !

Une tornade ondulante se forma, coupant toute possibilité de repli.

\- Pegasus ! Coup Special ! Explosion Cosmique !

Le bey métallique se jeta dans la tornade. Entouré d'énergie, il étouffa les rafales de vent jusqu'à étouffer la tempête et frapper la toupie verte. Leone résista courageusement au coup. Kyoya quitta son perchoir d'un bond et se mit à courir. Leone se lança sur les pas de son blader. Ginga n'attendit pas pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

XXX

Le poing de Ginga se serra de la poussière. Il se réveillait lentement, l'esprit engourdi, comme dans du coton. Il s'assit et regarda tout autour de lui. Le crépuscule décorait le ciel de teintes orangées et rosées. À quelques mètres de lui, des arbres déracinés témoignaient de la violence de leur affrontement. Ginga grimaça. Ils avaient encore causé de sacrés dégâts. Heureusement qu'ils étaient loin de lieux habités.

Ginga se leva difficilement, tout courbaturé et couvert d'égratignures. Le silence l'écrasait. Il aperçut Kyoya qui était étendu à plusieurs pas de lui, une Leone abîmée à quelques centimètres de sa main. Ginga se mit à observer le sol à ses pieds. Il y trouva son cher Pegasus. Il se pencha et le ramassa. En refermant ses doigts sur lui, il sentit sous sa peau les fêlures et les aspérités. Lui-même ne se trouvait pas dans un bien meilleur état.

Il s'avança vers son rival – et de nouveau compagnon – avant de s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras. Veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal, il le secoua.

\- Hey.

Les yeux de Kyoya s'entrouvrirent. Il les cligna plusieurs fois avant de se redresser. Il récupéra Leone.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai pas encore battu...

Ginga lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, lui arrachant une grimace. Pas une seule once de culpabilité ne le traversa. Kyoya l'avait parfaitement mérité.

\- On était censé s'entraîner, lui reprocha-t-il. C'est tout !

Kyoya leva la tête.

\- Un duel accroît plus les capacités qu'un vulgaire entraînement.

Il disait ça sérieusement en plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi ridicule...

Kyoya se tourna vers lui, vexé. Apparemment, il avait une vraie raison de transformer leur entraînement en duel. Encore. Il ne l'avait pas juste fait pour les départager. Mais bien sûr. Ginga allait le croire.

\- C'est vrai !

Ginga lui sourit. Il n'était pas convaincu mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Kyoya pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtu et de mauvaise foi par moment.

\- Tu sais combien de temps je vais devoir attendre que Pegasus soit réparé ?

Kyoya croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

\- Ça me laissera le temps de finir mon travail pour une fois.

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps pour ça ?

Kyoya fit la moue. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, Ginga avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient adultes et que son compagnon – enfin, son _rival_ – possédait une entreprise dont il s'occupait avec sérieux. Comme quoi... Tout pouvait arriver.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin. Tout pouvait arriver, en effet. Maintenant, Kyoya et lui faisaient souvent équipe. Celui qui se proclamait comme son plus grand rival, un lion solitaire qui n'avait besoin de personne, celui qui avait refusé tant de fois et avec tant de violence de faire équipe avec lui – au point d'aller jusqu'en Afrique pour se qualifier aux Championnats du Monde – voulait absolument qu'il l'attende pour qu'ils partent ensemble en mission.

Ginga n'aurait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'en rêver durant son adolescence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

\- C'est cool qu'on fasse équipe maintenant.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ?

\- J'ai du travail _moi_ , lança Kyoya en commençant à s'éloigner.

Ginga leva la tête vers le ciel où des étoiles commençaient à apparaître.

\- Tu travailles le soir maintenant ? se moqua-t-il. Je croyais que tes horaires n'étaient qu'en journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais du monde du travail, hein ?

\- Ce que tu dis quand tu t'en plains.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

\- Et abîmer Pegasus quand je dois partir en mission, tu crois que c'est quoi pour moi ?

Kyoya fit un vague geste de la main, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- T'as qu'à demander à Madoka de le réparer.

\- Merci pour ces conseils. J'y aurais pas pensé.

Ginga se pinça les lèvres, soudainement sérieux. Cet échange l'avait ramené des années en arrière. À l'époque où il demandait sans cesse à son amie de s'occuper de sa toupie. Il recourrait toujours à ses services bien sûr. Après tout, elle était la meilleure dans son domaine. Mais de manière bien moins régulière qu'avant. Elle avait été promue et avait un poste bien plus important que celui de simple réparatrice de beys. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas ramené Pegasus dans un état aussi critique. Ça l'énerverait à coup sûr. Surtout quand elle verrait que Leone était tout aussi abîmé.

Un frisson le parcourut. Il se secoua pour le chasser. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement à attendre le moment propice pour qu'elle répare Pegasus. Il avait une mission importante à accomplir.

\- Ne sois pas sarcastique avec moi.

\- C'est toi qui m'as appris.

\- Je me suis jeté dans une tornade pour m'entraîner. Tu comptes en faire autant ?

Cette réplique ramena violemment Ginga à l'instant présent. Il fut incapable de répondre. Sa seule réaction fut de dévisager Kyoya avec des yeux écarquillés, peinant à assimiler ses paroles. Quand, enfin, elles furent limpides, il continua de le dévisager pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais non. Kyoya parlait sérieusement.

\- Tu as _quoi_?

Kyoya fit un demi-sourire. Il semblait fier de son effet.

\- T'es complètement cinglé ?

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'insulter la personne qui finance tes voyages ?

La choc de Ginga s'évanouit, laissant place à une surprise amusée. Kyoya disait ces paroles si sérieusement... comme s'il croyait qu'il mettrait cette menace à exécution. Ginga ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si peu crédible. Kyoya ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Quoi ?

Ginga s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Si Kyoya fut surpris par sa réponse, il se reprit très vite : il répondit au baiser avec fougue.

Ils se détachèrent. Le regard de Ginga s'obscurcit. Kyoya était magnifique. Ses cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire caressaient négligemment sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, semblant osciller entre plusieurs nuances.

Ginga s'obligea à détourner le regard. Un peu plus et il serait incapable de partir. Il avait à faire pourtant. Il avait une mission. La Nébuleuse Noire œuvrait toujours. Il se devait de les arrêter.

Mais avec Kyoya si près de lui, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa mission et encore plus à se convaincre de son importance. Il avait juste envie de rester à ses côtés et de ne penser à rien d'autre que lui.

\- On y va ? lança Kyoya, toujours un peu agacé.

Ginga opina distraitement. Kyoya et lui quittèrent le champ de bataille. Ensemble, ils embarquèrent sur le petit bateau à moteur qui les avait emmené jusqu'à cette île. Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence. Kyoya conduisait tranquillement pendant que Ginga laissait son regard dériver sur le ciel de plus en plus étoilé. Ce calme était frappant après le combat qui les avait opposé. Il était agréable aussi. Un moment de complicité silencieuse faisait du bien après tout cela. Seuls le bruit des vagues et de l'eau percutant le bateau par-dessus le ronronnement constant du moteur brisaient le silence environnant. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils débarquèrent à Bey-City une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ginga sauta immédiatement à terre. Il s'étira pour détendre ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité même si ça lui faisait un peu mal. Leur duel avait épuisé la moindre de ses forces mentales et physiques, comme à chaque fois.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Kyoya fit non de la main. Ginga continua de l'observer pendant qu'il s'affairait sur leur bateau. Il trouvait sa manière de bouger fascinante. Il pourrait rester ainsi pendant des heures, voire des jours, sans se lasser. Kyoya s'immobilisa et lui adressa un regard agacé.

\- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

Ginga eut un sourire. Et dire qu'hier, il craignait d'avoir trop changé ! Il espérait que cette soirée avait suffi à le rassurer. Kyoya restait profondément lui-même.

Ginga lui tendit la main.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je lui confie Leone tant que j'y suis ?

Kyoya n'hésita qu'une fraction de second avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir Leone. Il le posa sur la paume ouverte de Ginga qui se sentit fondre. Cette preuve de confiance le touchait toujours autant. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'habituer un jour à la sensation qu'elle faisait naître en lui – un mélange de fierté, d'amour et d'euphorie.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos.

\- Dégage maintenant.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on vit ensemble et qu'on se verra plus tard ?

\- Raison de plus !

Ginga s'éloigna en souriant. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin du B-Pit : il le connaissait par cœur. Autant, même, que celui menant à leur appartement. Il y avait passé tant de temps...

Il l'atteignit. La boutique était l'un des rares lieux de la ville qui lui restait familier et où il se sentait bien. Il entra.

\- Madoka ?

La jeune femme apparut de l'arrière-boutique. Elle s'approcha de lui, de bonne humeur. Giinga lui sourit en retour, quoiqu'un peu crispé. Cette joie ne durerait pas et il appréhendait sa réaction quand elle comprendrait la raison de sa venue.

\- Ginga, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Ginga prit une grande inspiration et lui montra les deux toupies. Ça ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance plus longtemps.

Madoka le fixa sans comprendre tout d'abord, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle prit la toupie argentée et le fit tourner dans tous les sens. Elle s'arrêta et prit Leone dans son autre main avant d'entamer le même manège. Elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Ginga appréhendait de plus en plus sa réaction.

\- Comment. Avez. Vous. Fait. Ça ?

Sa voix hachée entre ses dents serrées vibrait de reproche. Ginga pinça ses lèvres. C'était entièrement de la faute de Kyoya. Il lui avait promis de l'aider à s'entraîner mais il avait changé cette séance d'entraînement en duel. Encore. Sans cela, ni Pegasus ni Leone n'auraient eu besoin de réparations complètes, mais seulement d'une simple inspection. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Madoka. Ça ressemblait à une excuse de gamin.

\- Tu penses pouvoir les réparer pour quand ?

\- Hmm... Tu te rends compte que vous êtes les seuls à mettre vos toupies dans des états pareils ?

\- Les autres bladers ne combattent pas ?

\- Si, mais leurs toupies n'ont besoin que de réparations de base.

Leurs combats ne devaient pas être très palpitants alors... Ginga ne savait pas comment le Beyblade évoluait car il restait à l'écart des tournois officiels. Rester dans l'ombre pour le protéger lui convenait. Néanmoins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Plus un blader mettait de forces dans le combat, plus sa toupie était abîmée. C'était parce que leurs duels étaient aussi intenses que Pegasus et Leone avaient besoin de grandes réparations.

Cependant, il se garda bien de faire ce commentaire à voix haute. Vu le travail de Madoka, ce devait être un point positif pour elle.

\- Je pourrai finir Pegasus demain en fin de matinée. Je le mets en priorité absolue.

\- Merci. Et Leone ?

\- Après-demain si je le commence juste après Pegasus.

\- Merci beaucoup. Tu nous sauves la vie.

\- C'est normal.

Ginga se pencha vers les toupies pour les regarder. Ça lui faisait toujours mal au cœur d'être séparé de Pegasus, même s'il l'exprimait moins qu'avant, et Leone avait une place spéciale.

\- Je viendrai les chercher après-demain alors.

Madoka le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Tu vas attendre si longtemps ?

Ginga ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La joie emplissait chaque parcelle de son être et menaçait de le submerger.

\- Kyoya et moi allons partir ensemble cette fois.

Il avait l'impression que c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

\- Tellement romantique.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Elle le dévisagea, hébétée, puis soupira.

\- C'est sarcastique. Affronter des mégalomanes qui ont tenté plusieurs fois de dominer le monde est tout sauf romantique. Sérieusement. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des rencards normaux ?

Quand Ginga voulut répondre, elle leva un doigt pour le faire taire.

\- Si tu comptes évoquer cette fois où Kyoya t'a fait traverser le Wolf Canyon et escalader une falaise à pic, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ginga scella ses lèvres, boudeur. Cette soirée avait été magique. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses amis ne le comprenaient pas. Il en avait adoré chaque instant.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- On se voit après-demain alors.

\- OK. Essaye de te reposer.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, chargé de lassitude.

\- Si seulement je pouvais...

Ginga se rendit compte que c'était une manière très maladroite de prendre congé d'elle après lui avoir confié tout ce travail. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter alors il sortit. L'air nocturne l'accueillit avec fraîcheur. Il prit la route de son appartement à grands pas. Il avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez lui et de passer du temps avec Kyoya !

Il arriva à sa destination en quelques minutes. Kyoya se trouvait déjà dans leur appartement, les traces de leur affrontement portées avec fierté. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors ?

\- Pegasus et Leone seront prêts après-midi.

Il afficha un demi-sourire satisfait. Ginga s'en étonna : ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Ça me laissera le temps de finir mon travail cette fois.

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps pour ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

\- Tss ! Tu le fais à chaque fois.

\- C'est arrivé que deux fois !

\- Si tu crois que c'est une excuse.

Ginga fit la moue. Il se trouvait suffisamment puni quand il partait sans Kyoya : il ne l'avait pas à ses côtés. C'était horrible. Il n'avait pas besoin de recevoir un serment en plus.

\- Je voyage depuis plusieurs années et ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je pars sans toi. Tu exagères.

Surtout si on comptait toutes les fois où il avait voulu voyager avec Kyoya et où celui-ci l'avait repoussé. Si quelqu'un avait le droit de bouder ici, c'était Ginga, pas lui.

\- Tu es parti longtemps. C'est quoi ton excuse ? Tu t'es encore fais kidnapper ?

\- Tu vas arrêter avec ça ?!

Kyoya croisa les bras et s'adossa à un mur. Un sourire méprisant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu remarques que la seule fois où tu as eu un _vrai_ problème c'est aussi la seule fois où je ne t'ai pas accompagné ? Tu es tout simplement incapable de te débrouiller sans moi. Il suffit de voir comment je te sauve la mise depuis l'Ultime Bataille.

\- Tu admets que je ne suis pas parti sans toi souvent que quand ça t'arrange, marmonna Ginga, boudeur.

Kyoya pencha la tête sur le côté, soudainement sérieux.

\- Et la Nébuleuse Noire ?

\- L'AMBB va s'occuper du complexe. Ils savent où il est construit.

Son compagnon eut un sourire de prédateur. Le genre de sourire qui rappelait à Ginga pourquoi ses amis et lui n'avaient jamais protesté quand il se comparait à un lion. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'infiniment dangereux sous sa peau. Et il ne le cachait pas.

\- Donc nous allons pouvoir nous attaquer à Doji.

Ginga sourit. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Exact. Nous allons nous lancer à sa poursuite. Nous ne nous occuperons que de lui.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Il s'approcha de Ginga et l'embrassa. Le rouquin l'attira contre lui.

XXX

L'impatience consumait Ginga quand le surlendemain survint. Dès son réveil, il voulut récupérer leurs toupies pour commencer leur voyage au plus vite mais il se refréna. Madoka ne lui ouvrirait sûrement pas la boutique aux aurores et si jamais elle le faisait elle serait de très très _très_ mauvaise humeur. Ginga ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Aussi, il s'obligea à attendre dans leur appartement l'horaire d'ouverture. Kyoya et lui firent leurs bagages – deux sacs facilement transportables, contenant tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Dès que ce fut fini, il se mit à tourner en rond.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille maintenant ?

Ginga se retourna. Les yeux de Kyoya reflétaient son impatience. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, comme Ginga adorait. Il portait un t-shirt court, dévoilant son ventre, un pantalon noir et des baskets. Des mitaines recouvraient ses mains.

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dans cinq minutes, le B-Pit serait ouvert.

\- Oui.

Ils prirent leurs sacs et sortirent de leur appartement. Ginga eut du mal à ne pas courir quand il fut dans la rue. Il calqua son allure sur celle de Kyoya. Il avançait à grands pas mais, au moins, il ne courait pas.

\- Tu es pressé, constata-t-il.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écraser quelques minables. Ça m'a manqué.

\- C'est tout ?

Un éclat amusé brilla dans les prunelles bleues.

\- Ça me fera un bon échauffement avant toi.

\- Moi ? répéta Ginga.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- On est toujours rivaux, tu as oublié ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui l'as dit pendant notre entraînement.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois après plusieurs années de vie commune.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris.

Ils arrivèrent devant le B-Pit avant de pouvoir continuer leur discussion. Ginga se faufila à l'intérieur pendant que Kyoya attendait sur le trottoir avec une nonchalance feinte. Il ne tenta pas de le convaincre d'entrer pour saluer leur amie, il n'y arriverait pas. Kyoya n'était pas d'humeur pour les civilités – enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.

En entendant la clochette de l'entrée, Madoka leva la tête de son comptoir. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux et elle avait les traits tirés. Le sourire qu'elle arborait, pourtant, était fier.

\- Te voilà !

\- Comme promis.

Elle se pencha pour fouiller dans des tiroirs tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle en sortit deux toupies qu'elle déposa dans ses mains. Ginga les observa. Pegasus et Leone étaient comme neufs : plus la moindre trace de lutte n'était visible. Seule une personne qui les connaissait pouvait deviner quelles épreuves ils avaient traversé.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il espérait que toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- C'est un avantage d'être ami avec la meilleure mécanicienne de bey, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es la meilleure, sans aucun doute.

Un immense sourire illumina l'expression de Madoka.

\- Va et profite de ton voyage en amoureux !

\- J'y compte bien !

Il lui tourna le dos et partit. Il rejoignit Kyoya qui l'attendait, de plus en plus impatient.

\- Ta main.

Le vert la tendit sans se faire prier. Ginga posa Leone sur sa paume tout en serrant Pegasus dans son autre main. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ils étaient fin prêts. Leur mission allait pouvoir commencer.

Kyoya referma ses doigts sur Leone. Ginga lisait dans son attitude l'impatience qu'il avait de combattre.

\- En route !

 _Fin du chapitre 1_

Dans le prochain chapitre : action !


	2. Chapter 2 : Première escale

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Réponse à Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! :D  
La famille liée dans Une journée à la plage et dans Dîner en famille est une idée de YAMIK0. C'est génial que ces OSs vous plaisent tant et, surtout, qu'ils vous amusent. Je ne sais pas encore s'ils auront une suite OSs mais, si j'en fais une, je veillerai à développer un peu plus les autres relations que le KyoGin ;).  
Quant à D'anciennes ombres, malheureusement, Ginga s'occupe de sauver le monde et ça ne paie pas du tout comme métier x) Contente que cette histoire te plaise : voici la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Première escale**

\- Qu'avons-nous sur Doji ? demanda Kyoya.

Ginga et lui étaient assis dans un compartiment de train, face à face. Ils se rendaient dans un aéroport, dans une ville au sud de Bey-City. Il en existait un à Bey-City mais il ne valait mieux pas le prendre : des photos affichées sur les murs montraient Ginga et la Gan Gan Galaxy. Dès qu'il ferait un pas dans l'aéroport, il serait assailli par une foule qui demanderait des autographes sans vraiment le connaître et qui prendrait des tas de clichés. En quelques minutes, le monde entier connaîtrait leur destination. Ils voulaient faire profil bas. C'était la meilleure façon d'agir pour espérer surprendre leur ennemi. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'y parvenir : la Nébuleuse Noire avait un réseau d'information gigantesque. Cependant, le moindre avantage était bon à prendre.

Derrière la vitre, des morceaux de végétation défilaient si vite qu'il était impossible de les distinguer les uns des autres.

\- Pas grand chose de plus que la dernière fois, admit Ginga. Récemment, il n'a causé des problèmes qu'au Japon. C'est étrange.

\- Ou alors, il essaye de détourner notre attention.

Ginga ancra ses yeux miel aux siens. Habituellement, ils laissaient transparaître une certaine douceur mais là ils ne brillaient que de détermination.

Kyoya adorait ça.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Donc nous savons qu'il n'est plus au Japon. Ça nous laisse juste le reste du monde à vérifier.

\- Je sais que c'est vague mais...

Kyoya faillit lever les yeux au ciel. L'optimisme et la volonté de Ginga étaient à toute épreuve. Ce n'était pas un _détail_ de ce genre qui allait le décourager.

Comme pour lui prouver ses pensées, Ginga sourit.

\- ...tu n'avais pas envie de voyager ?

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Tu me proposes un tour du monde ?

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps. Par contre, on pourrait faire quelques étapes.

Kyoya s'adossa à son siège.

\- Ça pourrait être pas mal...

\- Tu veux dire que ça va être génial !

\- Tu n'as pas une idée un peu plus précise ?

Ginga fit la moue.

\- Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas voyager avec moi.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Ginga se mit à farfouiller dans son sac.

\- En fait... je pensais qu'on suivrait la liste qu'on a faite, tu te souviens ?

\- Ça date. Elle ne doit plus être à jour.

Ginga parlait d'une liste qu'ils avaient créée en recoupant toutes les données qu'ils étaient parvenus à rassembler sur Doji et la Nouvelle Nébuleuse Noire. Ils l'avaient finalement délaissée parce que l'AMBB leur avait fourni une piste plus sérieuse sur laquelle ils s'étaient empressé de se jeter. Piste qui s'était avérée exacte.

Ginga haussa les épaules.

\- Il fait bien commencer quelque part.

\- Tu sais, si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu veux juste m'emmener en voyage.

\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour m'accompagner.

\- Hm.

\- Je n'ai rien comploté !

\- Tu es un peu trop sur la défensive pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Quoi ?

Ginga le dévisagea, perplexe, puis un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Tu plaisantais, c'est ça ?

Kyoya s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage.

\- C'est pas mon genre. Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça.

Ginga se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'appuya contre lui et nicha son visage contre son cou.

\- C'est si bon de t'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés.

Kyoya continua de regarder le paysage sans rien répondre. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Il trouvait ça d'un ridicule... Ginga savait qu'il lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Il connaissait, aussi, les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait – du moins, en partie. Ils vivaient ensemble, Kyoya l'aidait sans cesse dans ses missions contre la Nébuleuse Noire – il le demandait, même –... C'était plus qu'évident. Il n'avait rien besoin de dire. De toute façon, il avait toujours considéré que les actes valaient mieux que les mots et il ne cessait de prouver à Ginga qu'il tenait à lui. Qu'il l'aimait.

Les mots n'avaient aucune valeur à côté de ça.

Kyoya se mit à jouer avec les cheveux sur la nuque de Ginga.

\- Il y a pas mal de pays sur cette liste. On va tous les traverser ?

L'idée ne le gênait pas mais Doji risquait de le remarquer s'ils vadrouillaient autour du monde. Il risquait aussi de comprendre la raison de leur voyage, aussi stupide soit-il. Ce serait triste de perdre l'avantage de la surprise. De plus, il risquait de disparaître sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il mijotait.

\- Non, juste ceux où on a le plus de chances de le trouver. Avec de la chance, il sera dans l'un d'eux.

Kyoya tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Sinon ?

Ginga se détacha de lui et se redressa. Il lui fit face, ses yeux miel soudainement sérieux accrochaient son regard.

\- Nous trouverons bien d'autres pistes pendant nos recherches. Nous dénicherons Doji. J'en suis certain et puis...

Ginga se mit à sourire.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'une seule aventure où nous connaissions notre destination dès le début du voyage.

\- Pas faux.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Ce serait juste stupide que Doji remarque ce qu'on fait et qu'il arrive à fuir. Ce n'est plus comme avant, où il attendait tranquillement en faut d'un immeuble qu'on parvienne à lui. Maintenant, il s'enfuit et se cache dès qu'il se rend compte qu'on est sur ses traces.

Ginga pencha la tête sur le côté, un air gêné sur le visage.

\- Il m'a échappé plusieurs fois de cette façon.

\- C'est ce que je dis.

Le regard de Ginga dériva sur la vitre.

\- Ce sera différent cette fois. Nous arriverons à l'arrêter.

Il semblait toujours tellement adulte quand il évoquait sa croisade contre la Nébuleuse Noire. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient : il irradiait de sérieux dans ces cas-là, à tel point qu'il était presque impossible de la faire sourire ou dévier du sujet. Kyoya le comprenait. La Nébuleuse Noire était une menace constante qui paraissait indestructible. Ginga la combattait depuis des années mais elle blessait toujours plus de monde sur son passage. Cependant, il y avait une nette amélioration depuis la victoire contre Némésis : ils parvenaient à réduire les dégâts qu'elle causait. À la contenir.

Le train finit par atteindre leur destination. Kyoya et Ginga descendirent, portant leurs maigres bagages. L'aéroport ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de là, aussi traversèrent-ils le quartier à grands pas. Peu de personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage. Ça ne représentait rien par rapport à ceux qui les avaient regardé après la bataille contre Némésis – enfin, qui avaient regardé Ginga. Ils retombaient dans l'anonymat. Il en faisait l'expérience chaque jour.

À vrai dire, tant que Ginga se souvenait de lui, il s'en moquait.

L'aéroport, moins important que celui de Bey-City, était cependant bondé. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour atteindre une file d'attente interminable. Ils y prirent place, au milieu des gens qui rouspétaient et se bousculaient. Kyoya résista difficilement à l'envie de propulser Leone et de tous les envoyer hors de son chemin avec le Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion. Quand leur tour vint enfin, il avait envie de taper sur quelqu'un. Sur plusieurs personnes en fait – peut-être même sur tous les clients de l'aéroport. Une seule chose l'en empêcha : ce serait un contretemps terrible pour leur voyage.

\- Bonjour, dit Ginga avec un grand sourire. On voudrait deux billets pour la Chine s'il vous plaît.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya regardait les innombrables marches qui se dressaient devant lui disparaître dans les nuages. À côté de lui, Ginga fixait la même direction que lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait avoir une destination précise en tête. Il se tourna vers lui, lumineux, et son sourire s'accentua.

\- Allons-y ! lança-t-il enthousiaste.

Kyoya opina. Ils commencèrent leur ascension. Ce devait être un bon entraînement pour les bladers débutants. Après tout ce que Ginga et lui avaient traversé, ce n'était qu'un échauffement pour eux. Ils furent bientôt au-dessus d'une mer de nuages, qui laissait seulement quelques éclats de paysage visibles : des bouts de forêt, des pics de montagne, l'éclat d'une rivière, le renfoncement d'une vallée... Ils finirent par atteindre le sommet. Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Ils se retrouvaient devant de hauts murs de pierre au milieu duquel une porte impressionnante était encastrée. Il connaissait cet endroit.

\- On est où ?

\- Devant le Temple de Beilin.

Le lieu d'entraînement des Wang Hu Zhong, l'équipe de bladers chinoise qui avait affronté Ginga lors des Championnats du Monde – ils n'étaient pas trop mauvais d'ailleurs – et le lieu dont Aguma et ses sbires n'avaient pas cessé de se plaindre pendant la quête des bladers légendaires. Qu'est-ce qu'ils l'avaient soûlé avec ça !

D'ailleurs, il y était déjà venu une fois, pendant la dite quête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? se méfia-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?

Kyoya fit mine de réfléchir puis donna la seule explication qui lui convenait même si elle était peu crédible.

\- Pour faire croire à la Nébuleuse Noire que c'est une visite de courtoisie et pour brouiller les pistes ?

Ginga le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Bon, Kyoya se doutait que ce n'était pas ça mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

\- On va rendre visite aux Wang Hu Zhong.

\- Sérieusement ? On n'est pas censé traquer la Nébuleuse Noire ?

Ginga eut l'audace de lui sourire.

\- Si mais, tant qu'à venir jusqu'en Chine, autant passer les voir, tu ne crois pas ?

Comme Kyoya ne répondait pas, son sourire se crispa quelque peu.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de bêtises.

Ginga le fixa pendant qu'il tournait le dos et qu'il redescendait les marches. Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kyoya quand il l'entendit marmonner : "et tu craignais avoir changé...". Oui, il n'avait pas trop changé et il en était fier. Ce n'était pas parce que le temps passait qu'il devait devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis ! lança Ginga.

Kyoya se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu même s'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il s'immobilisa. Il avait oublié quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Ginga qui attendait, perplexe.

\- Au fait... si un gamin te demande de l'aide, évite d'accepter ou de foncer au moins. Et n'oublie pas de demander à être accompagné.

La réaction de Ginga ne se fit pas attendre : il s'empourpra. Il serra les poings et tenta – sans y parvenir du tout – de reprendre contenance.

\- Tu vas te moquer de moi encore longtemps avec ça ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas si niais, tu ne serais pas tombé dans un piège aussi évident.

Ginga frappa le sol du pied.

\- T'étais pas censé partir ?

Avec un sourire moqueur, Kyoya lui tourna le dos et reprit sa descente. Le regard de Ginga ne cessa de le fixer que de longues minutes plus tard. Kyoya avait sans doute disparu de sa vue. Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier.

La descente fut encore plus facile que la montée et ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Kyoya rejoignit vite la ville qui se nichait au pied de la montagne. S'il voulait trouver une piste qui menait à Doji et à la Nébuleuse Noire – et, peut-être enfin son anéantissement – il devait commencer les recherches quelque part. Cet endroit ferait l'affaire.

Kyoya ne prit pas la peine d'interroger les habitants : son sens de l'observation et son instinct ne lui faisaient jamais défaut. Il ne compterait que sur ce qu'il verrait et entendrait. Ce serait suffisant.

Tout était calme dans la ville. Elle contenait une antenne de l'AMBB qui était submergée par les demandes : des gamins attendaient devant le bâtiment pour pouvoir entrer. Des gens de tout âge parlaient dans les rues. Pas une once de danger ne vibrait dans l'air. Tout était paisible. C'était d'un ennui...

Kyoya soupira. Si Ginga utilisait ce voyage comme prétexte pour rendre visite à ses amis, ça deviendrait interminable. Rester dans son bureau aurait été aussi palpitant et moins désagréable.

…

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vrai. Il aimait voyager aux côtés de Ginga – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Par contre, ça deviendrait vite lassant s'il ne combattait pas. Surtout si Ginga passait le temps avec d'autres que lui. Heureusement, son rouquin était un véritable aimant à problème. Ils ne tarderaient pas à se faire attaquer et à devoir se défendre. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres. La défense, c'était leur spécialité à Leone et à lui. Surtout quand ça permettait d'attaquer.

Son sourire disparut et il se figea. Quelqu'un l'épiait. Il s'efforça de chasser la soudaine tension qui avait envahi ses épaules. Il reprit sa route sans jeter un seul regard autour de lui. Il voulait trouver cette personne et l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette mais, pour cela, il devait deviner où elle était.

Kyoya s'éloigna tranquillement de la foule et se dirigea vers des quartiers plus isolés.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dès que Kyoya eut disparu de sa vue, Ginga poussa un soupir. Le voilà qui jouait de nouveau les solitaires. À ce rythme, ils ne passeraient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble : ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur voyage et Kyoya partait déjà de son côté. Il y avait de quoi déprimer.

Ginga frappa à l'immense porte, dénué d'enthousiasme. Il espérait au moins que Kyoya ne s'attirerait pas d'ennuis. Enfin, pas trop. Il était réaliste. Le maître de Leone avait un faible pour le danger qui, pour lui, était synonyme de défi intéressant. Il s'attirerait forcément des ennuis.

Ginga se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller le rejoindre finalement. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il allait rendre visite à ses amis et essayer d'apprendre s'ils avaient des nouvelles de la Nébuleuse Noire. Il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Kyoya se débrouillerait très bien tout seul.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Ginga poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un éclair doré fusa vers lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver alors qu'il filait dehors. Quand il passa devant lui, Ginga se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une toupie. Toupie qui fonçait droit vers la falaise. Sans réfléchir, Ginga s'empara de son propulseur et lança Pegasus. Le bey rattrapa l'autre avant son saut fatal et lui fit faire demi-tour en douceur, comme un berger menant une brebis égarée. Pegasus la laissa atterrir sur le sol rocailleux et retourna se nicher dans la main de son propriétaire.

\- Ma toupie !

Un enfant, vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle des élèves du Temple de Beilin, surgit dehors et s'agenouilla auprès de la toupie. Il utilisa ses deux mains pour la ramasser avec délicatesse.

\- Elle n'a rien... Merci !

Alors qu'il leva la tête vers Ginga, le soulagement laissa place au choc. Le rouquin lui sourit.

\- C'est tout à fait normal voyons.

Le gamin continuait de le dévisager. La mise en garde de Kyoya résonna dans l'esprit de Ginga qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière et de jeter un coup d'œil tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'un piège ne lui tomberait pas dessus – ou qu'il ne tomberait pas dedans. Mais il n'y avait rien. Bien sûr. Il était ridicule d'avoir pris au sérieux les paroles de Kyoya, même une seconde. Ce n'était pas une vraie mise en garde : Kyoya avait juste dit ça pour se moquer de lui et pour lui rappeler qu'il se débrouillait mieux quand ils étaient ensemble.

Ce que Ginga savait parfaitement.

\- Tu as toujours d'aussi bons réflexes à ce que je vois.

Ginga se retourna. Dashan se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage tandis que la joie de retrouver son ami le submergeait.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Dashan.

L'enfant les observait, bouche bée.

\- Vous connaissez Ginga Hagane...

\- Évidemment. Nous avons combattu et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié pendant les Championnats du Monde.

Il n'avait nul besoin d'en préciser l'année : c'était le dernier tournoi de grande envergure qui avait été organisé. Ginga espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autres dans le futur. Le monde du Beyblade et l'esprit enflammé des bladers le méritaient bien.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? continua Dashan avec douceur.

L'enfant rougit et se mit à regarder sa toupie.

\- Enfin... Maître Chao-Xin l'a dit une fois mais il y avait des filles alors j'ai cru... enfin, j'ai pensé...

\- Ça ressemble bien à Chao-Xin, soupira Dashan.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas ! rit Ginga.

\- Malheureusement, intervint Chi-Yun en les rejoignant dehors.

L'enfant qu'il avait côtoyé pendant et après les Championnats du Monde avait bien grandi. À présent, il ne faisait qu'une tête de moins que Dashan et ses longs cheveux bleus étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval tombait jusqu'à sa taille.

\- Bonjour Ginga.

\- Chi-Yun.

Le Wang Hu Zhong adressa un sourire d'encouragement à l'enfant qui se releva d'un bond.

\- Je vais reprendre mon entraînement !

\- Excellent état d'esprit.

L'enfant adressa un signe de tête respectueux à ses professeurs et lança un dernier regard plein d'une admiration étonnée à Ginga avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Nous devrions le suivre. Les autres nous attendent.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Dashan.

Il s'effaça avec un sourire.

\- Après toi, Ginga.

\- Merci.

Ginga entra dans le Temple de Beilin. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, pourtant il ne se sentit pas dépaysé. Le centre d'entraînement regorgeait toujours de vie et de ferveur. Des dizaines d'élèves – sûrement des centaines, même – s'entraînaient avec sérieux. L'enfant rejoignit une ligne de ses camarades et fit face à une cible, leur tournant le dos. Il se mit en position de tir.

Chi-Yun referma la porte. Il observa ses élèves avec un air songeur.

\- Nous devrions nous pousser, commenta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ginga.

Mais Dashan et Chi-Yun s'éloignèrent sans lui répondre. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de leur emboîter le pas. Toutefois, il continua d'observer l'entraînement, intrigué. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les élèves crièrent le compte à rebours et propulsèrent leurs toupies. Il s'immobilisa, choqué. La toupie de l'enfant se précipita dans la direction opposée à celle des autres et percuta la porte avec force.

\- C-comment il a fait ça ?

\- C'est un mystère que nous n'avons pas encore résolu, hélas, lui avoua Chi-Yun.

L'enfant, loin d'être surpris par ce résultat, partit récupérer sa toupie. Il retourna auprès des autres avec un air décidé. Ginga se demanda combien de fois cette scène avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils y prêtent si peu attention.

\- Comment c'est possible au juste ? Il tient son lanceur comme les autres...

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répondit Dashan.

Le trio s'éloigna de ce mystère impossible à résoudre et se dirigea vers une autre partie de la cour, où quatre adultes étaient réunis. Ginga eut un sourire en les reconnaissant. Chao-Xin racontait quelque chose que Bao écoutait avec perplexité. À côté de son coéquipier, Mei-Mei le toisait avec méfiance, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval qui ondulait jusqu'à sa taille. Aguma, lui, se tenait un peu en retrait.

\- Regardez qui nous avons ramené avec nous, lança Chi-Yun.

Les discussions cessèrent tandis que l'attention se reportait sur eux.

\- Ginga !

Les quatre bladers se précipitèrent vers eux et les encerclèrent.

\- Ça faisait longtemps les amis.

\- Tu l'as dit ! répliqua joyeusement Mei-Mei.

\- Kyoya n'est pas venu avec toi ? s'étonna Aguma. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu l'affronter.

\- Si tu me l'avais dit avant, j'aurais pu le convaincre de m'accompagner.

Aguma se mit à rire. Ginga fit la moue. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Ce n'était pas une blague. Si Kyoya avait su qu'un combat l'attendait, il aurait sûrement accepté d'entrer dans le Temple au lieu de repartir il ne savait où.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Bao, terriblement sérieux.

Ginga regarda ses amis. Ils semblaient tous dans leur état normal. Aucun problème ou danger ne semblait rôder dans les environs et les inquiéter.

\- Tout se passe bien chez vous ? demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer.

Leurs expressions se décomposèrent. Ginga s'en voulut immédiatement de les inquiéter. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable en plus.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Chao-Xin.

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- C'est juste par curiosité.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Dashan. Nous avons de plus en plus d'élèves et un tournoi national sera organisé dans quelques jours. Malgré le nombre croissant de bladers et de combats, ni l'AMBB ni nous n'avons décelé de comportement suspect ni de blader étrange. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginga opina, plongé dans ses pensées. Le réseau d'information vieux de quatre mille ans du Temple de Beilin était excellent. S'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit d'anormal – même un événement infime –, ils l'auraient remarqué. Ginga était partagé entre le soulagement et l'agacement. D'un côté, il était heureux que ses amis ne courent aucun risque, de l'autre, cela signifiait que Doji était encore hors de portée et qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner ses prochains coups.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais la raison de cette question ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

 _Je te tiens !_

Kyoya continuait d'avancer. Il avait localisé la personne qui l'observait. Celle-ci faisait en sorte de garder la même distance entre eux, espérant sans doute que cela suffirait pour la garder caché. Elle voulait le traquer. Elle le prenait pour quelqu'un de faible, pour sa proie. Quel naïf ! D'ici quelques secondes, les vrais rôles se révéleraient. Personne ne pouvait prétendre chasser le roi des animaux.

Kyoya s'arrêta. Sa proie fit de même. Il se tourna et leva la tête vers les toits. Il ne la voyait pas mais il sentait sa présence. C'était suffisant.

\- Sors de ta cachette.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Aucun bruit. Ça ne l'étonna pas : si l'autre avait possédé un tant soit peu de courage, il ne se serait pas dissimulé de la sorte.

Avec un sourire, Kyoya prit son lanceur.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais t'y obliger. Leone !

Sa toupie bondit vers le ciel et disparut au-dessus d'un toit. Kyoya posa une main sur sa hanche, attendant la suite des événements sans la moindre appréhension. Le dos d'une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape sable apparut une poignée de secondes plus tard. Elle recula dangereusement vers le bord du toit, intimidée par Leone qui rampait vers elle, crocs à découvert. Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent. Leur proie était juste là.

La silhouette voulut reculer encore mais ses talons n'avaient déjà plus d'appui. Seul le vide s'étendait derrière elle. Et Leone ne cessait pas d'approcher.

\- Alors, tu descends ?

La silhouette se tourna vers lui. Sa capuche rabattue dissimulait la majeure partie de son visage mais Kyoya distinguait une grimace de colère. Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter autre chose, sa proie s'enfuit. N'écoutant que son instinct, Kyoya se lança à sa poursuite. Leone bondit de son perchoir et Kyoya le récupéra sans ralentir sa course. L'autre avançait avec rapidité sur les bords des toits mais Kyoya ne comptait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Pas alors qu'il le tenait enfin.

Il courut dans les rues sans le perdre de vue. Il évita habilement les quelques passants qui apparurent sur son chemin. Il ne voulait subir aucun contretemps.

Soudain, la rangée d'immeuble cessa et il n'y eut plus aucun toit où sa proie pouvait se réfugier. Pourtant, elle continua sa route et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Kyoya tourna dans une autre rue juste à temps pour la voir se réceptionner. À peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché le sol qu'elle se remit à courir. Kyoya la rattrapait. Le paysage urbain autour de lui devenait familier. Il y était passé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Il connaissait le quartier. Parfait.

Il fit encore quelques pas puis il envoya Leone lui couper la route. Comme prévu, pris entre eux deux, sa proie choisit la fuite. Encore. Kyoya récupéra Leone puis la suivit tranquillement. Sa proie se tenait face à un mur, bloquée dans une impasse. Elle se retourna agressivement. Le peu de temps que sa cape se souleva, Kyoya aperçut un lanceur accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu es un blader ?

Un demi-sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il pointa son lanceur vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux plus fuir. T'es obligé de m'affronter maintenant.

Les poings de l'autre se serrèrent et sa grimace s'accentua. Il ne semblait ni vouloir répondre ni vouloir se battre. Kyoya s'en moquait : il ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix.

\- Essaye de ne pas perdre tout de suite. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'adversaire. J'aimerais voir tourner Leone si possible.

La grimace se mua en un sourire méprisant.

\- Arrogant. Sûr de ta force. Exactement comme on te décrit Kyoya Tategami.

Elle souffla autre chose mais ses paroles furent emportées par le vent. La main de Kyoya se serra sur son lanceur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Qui ça "on" ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que ton petit copain et toi avaient pu vous lancer dans votre voyage sans que personne ne le remarque. Il est tellement prévisible...

\- Si je comprends bien tu fais partie de la Nébuleuse Noire. Tant mieux. Ce sera d'autant plus satisfaisant de t'écraser.

Kyoya avait hâte de commencer ce combat et de libérer Fang Leone. Il n'utiliserait pas toute sa puissance – il n'en aurait pas besoin – mais ce serait tout de même satisfaisant. Une fois qu'il l'aurait écrasé, il lui demanderait des informations sur Doji et ses plans. Informations que sa proie serait forcée de lui fournir. Ce simple petit combat les ferait grandement avancer dans leur mission.

\- Je ne vais pas t'affronter.

\- Tu as peur ? C'est vrai que tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre mais tu pourrais avoir un peu de fierté et relever mon défi quand même.

Sa proie grimaça de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis en mission d'observation. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de t'affronter maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? On dirait une excuse de lâche pour ne pas avoir à assumer ta décision.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Au lieu de répliquer, elle fit un bond en arrière. La méfiance de Kyoya redoubla. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. À quoi bon agir de la sorte ?

\- Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie d'un combat que toi, Tategami. Seulement...

Un bruit de moteur retentit. De brusques rafales de vent se mirent à souffler. Kyoya ancra ses pieds fermement au sol et plissa les yeux pour voir au travers des bourrasques. Un hélicoptère avait surgi dans le ciel. Une échelle de cordes descendit jusqu'à sa proie qui l'agrippa.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser fuir ! Leone !

À peine la toupie fut-elle propulsée que son spectre se matérialisa, bondissant vers l'hélicoptère, crocs et griffes sortis. Ils ne laisseraient pas leur proie leur échapper, même si l'appareil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

\- Coup Spécial ! Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion !

Ça devrait suffire à faire chuter l'hélicoptère et à ramener leur proie sur la terre ferme. L'encapuchonné cria et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son échelle tandis que l'appareil maintenait tant bien que mal son cap : il tanguait, n'ayant plus de contrôle sur ses mouvements.

Parfait.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Kyoya et lui ôta son sentiment de satisfaction. Il plissa les yeux. D'étranges appareils surgirent des flancs de l'hélicoptère. Des dizaines de toupie en jaillirent. Il se sentit vexé. Ces gens prétendaient avoir des informations sur lui et ils imaginaient que lui envoyer si peu d'adversaires détournerait son attention et celle de Leone ? Ils les sous-estimaient. Leone pourrait tous les balayer sans même s'en inquiéter.

Mais les beys ne s'approchèrent ni de Leone ni de sa tornade. Ils se dirigeaient vers Kyoya.

Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière au moment où trois toupies s'enfonçaient dans le sol, là où il se trouvait précédemment. Elles créèrent des crevasses dans le goudron. Kyoya n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce spectacle : les autres se lançaient sur lui. Elles percutèrent le sol, fendirent des morceaux de bâtiments, voulurent lui lacérer le visage. Des ruines ne tardèrent pas à lui tomber dessus. Tout autour de lui en fait. Il ne pouvait plus esquiver. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ses crocs se dévoilèrent alors que la colère montait en lui.

\- Leone !

Sa toupie oublia immédiatement leurs proies pour se précipiter vers lui. Elle s'installa à ses pieds et forma une tornade autour d'eux. Tout ce qui les menaçait – les débris, les morceaux de bâtiment, les toupies – se retrouva prisonnier de la tornade. Kyoya attendit quelques secondes mais il n'y eut rien d'autre. Les rafales de vent cessèrent brutalement de souffler. Ce qu'elles faisaient voler resta un moment suspendu dans les airs, comme s'il hésitait à laisser la gravité reprendre ses droits, puis tomba lourdement autour de lui. Kyoya n'eut pas une seule blessure à déplorer. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, un instant avant de se dissiper pour laisser place au décor. Les bâtiments qui l'entouraient étaient en ruines. La route complètement démolie. Les débris formaient un cercle autour de lui, presque une cage.

Kyoya leva la tête vers le ciel. Un grognement lui échappa. L'hélicoptère n'était plus qu'un point au loin, emmenant sa proie et ses premiers indices loin d'eux. Il n'aurait aucune chance de les rattraper.

Avec un grognement agacé, il s'extirpa de sa cage. Une foule s'était réunie au bout de la rue et observait le décor avec effarement. Kyoya leur adressa un regard agacé. C'était quoi leur problème ? Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un combat de leur vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'ils les voyaient, Ginga et lui, donner toutes leurs forces dans un duel ?

Il se désintéressa immédiatement d'eux. Ils ne valaient pas la peine d'occuper un seul fragment de ses pensées.

Un éclat métallique attira son regard. Sur le sol, gisait une des toupies qui l'avait attaqué, presque entière. Il ne manquait qu'un morceau de sa roue de fusion et un autre de sa pointe de performance alors que les autres n'étaient plus que de petits morceaux mêlés à la poussière et emportés par le vent.

Kyoya se pencha et la ramassa. Malgré les égratignures, il distinguait le symbole de la Nébuleuse Noire sur son boulon. Ça signifiait qu'ils ne craignaient plus d'agir au grand jour et d'être découverts.

Mauvais signe.

La voix de son futur adversaire résonna de nouveau dans son esprit.

 _Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie d'un combat que toi, Tategami._

Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il personnel ?

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 2_

* * *

Note : Quand Kyoya parle à Ginga devant le Temple de Beilin, il fait référence à un événement qui se passe dans Shogun-Steel / Zero-G


	3. Chapter 3 : L'appel du combat

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'appel du combat**

* * *

\- Ce n'est qu'une intuition, conclut Ginga avec un sourire forcé devant son groupe d'amis qui avait patiemment écouté la raison de sa présence.

C'était faux. Il _savait_ que la Nébuleuse Noire tramait quelque chose. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de ses plans précis ni de l'endroit où elle frapperait. Ça n'avait rien d'une intuition. Il avait des preuves qui, peut-être, n'étaient pas assez concrètes aux yeux des autres, mais elles lui suffisaient. Une intuition, c'était plutôt ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant : un souffle qui lui murmurait avec insistance de retrouver Kyoya.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il brûlait d'envie d'écouter cette intuition mais il se retenait. Kyoya n'était pas en grand danger. Il ne souffrait pas non plus : Ginga ne ressentait pas ce besoin impératif de le retrouver qu'il avait déjà éprouvé à plusieurs reprises – sans lui obéir cependant. S'il se lançait au secours de Kyoya à chaque fois qu'il le sentait en danger, son compagnon le détesterait. Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile et il ne supportait pas d'être traité comme tel. Il ne comprendrait pas que le besoin que ressentait Ginga de le protéger ne remettait pas en question la force et la sauvagerie qui habitaient chaque parcelle de son être. Alors Ginga plaçait toute sa confiance dans cette force ainsi que dans le lien qui l'unissait à Leone. Ça avait toujours fonctionné. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change.

\- Tout va bien Ginga ?

\- Oui.

Le souffle s'estompait déjà, preuve qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Kyoya était un excellent blader. Il savait se défendre seul.

\- Tout va bien.

Son sourire, devenu sincère, se refléta sur le visage de ses amis.

\- Sinon, comment va Kyoya ? demanda Aguma. Tu ne nous as parlé ni de lui ni de son entreprise. J'aimerais savoir comment Leone s'adapte au monde du travail. Ça ne colle pas vraiment à l'image qu'il donne.

\- S'adapte ? répéta Ginga, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, il ne peut pas s'y comporter comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas un monde de combats, mais de discussions.

Ginga pinça ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Kyoya avait redouté d'intégrer le monde de l'entreprise pour cette raison et Ginga s'était demandé comment l'aider dans cette épreuve. Il ne voyait pas comment une personne aussi libre et sauvage, aussi indépendante, pouvait se retrouver dans un tel milieu... ça lui donnait l'impression d'un fauve mis en cage. Sauf que Kyoya n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide parce qu'il était le chef et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait – c'étaient ses propres mots. Ginga avait cessé de s'en préoccuper quand Kakeru lui avait raconté la première réunion de la TC avec Kyoya comme directeur. Kyoya ne devait pas s'ennuyer. Jamais. Ça pouvait conduire à des conséquences déplaisantes, comme le faire devenir chef d'un gang de voleurs terrorisant une ville – Ginga choisissait cet exemple tout à fait au hasard bien sûr.

\- C'est plutôt le monde du travail qui s'adapte à lui, marmonna-t-il.

C'était un euphémisme mais bon, avec Doji et ses manigances, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Kyoya avait trouvé un moyen de s'occuper de son entreprise qui lui convenait. Si ça dégénérait en lutte sans merci, eh bien, Ginga essayerait peut-être de calmer Kyoya.

Peut-être.

Ou alors, il se joindrait au public pour y assister. Ça pouvait être intéressant aussi.

Chi-Yun gratifia Aguma d'un regard de réprimande.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal que Kyoya ne soit pas venu. Aguma en aurait profité pour se moquer de lui alors que nous devons montrer une attitude exemplaire à nos élèves.

Aguma se mit à rire, aucunement offensé par sa remarque.

\- Ne sois pas si coincé Chi-Yun, intervint Chao-Xin. Dashan joue déjà les rabats-joie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Dashan se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Sois plus respectueux Chao-Xin, le réprimanda Chi-Yun. Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu seras capable de changer un jour.

\- Pourquoi changer quand on est déjà parfait ?

Chi-Yun le dévisagea de ses yeux oranges. De longues secondes passèrent silencieusement. Finalement, il poussa un soupir résigné sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ginga eut un sourire amusé. Malgré leurs chamailleries – ou grâce à elles plutôt – il sentait que l'amitié qui les unissait n'avait pas faibli au fil des années. Au contraire, elle semblait plus forte que jamais.

\- Au fait, fit Mei-Mei en claquant des mains, Madoka m'a envoyée une réception.

\- Une invitation Mei-Mei.

\- Elle a écrit qu'elle organise une grande fête. Les Wang Hu Zhong seront ravis de venir malgré leurs interdictions.

\- Leurs obligations, marmonna Chao-Xin. Tu le fais exprès, avoue.

La jeune femme continua de regarder Ginga sans répondre. Ginga lui sourit. Il était heureux que Madoka mette son projet en route et qu'il commence déjà à porter ses fruits. Ce serait merveilleux de voir tous ses amis réunis !

Chao-Xin afficha un sourire lumineux.

\- Mais c'est vrai. De toute façon, sans notre présence, aucune fête ne peut être digne de ce nom.

\- Bao et moi comptons aussi venir, déclara Aguma.

Bao hocha discrètement la tête.

\- En parlant du message de Madoka, continua Mei-Mei d'une voix chantante et en adressant un clin d'œil à Ginga. Elle m'a parlé d'un projet de mariage ~

Le cœur de Ginga manqua un battement avant de commencer à se débattre dans sa poitrine, comme un cheval affolé, alors qu'une attention curieuse se reportait sur lui. Une intense chaleur se propagea sur ses joues et gagna le reste de son visage jusqu'à sa gorge et ses oreilles. Il priait pour ne pas rougir – ou, au moins, pas trop. Il détourna le visage, gêné. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Madoka de raconter une chose pareille ? C'était n'importe quoi. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle partage ces absurdités avec Tsubasa et Kyoya... Ginga s'inquiéta. À qui d'autre avait-elle bien pu le dire ? Il gémit intérieurement. Peut-être qu'elle avait écrit cette bêtise dans _toutes_ ses invitations donc à _tous_ leurs amis. En plus, pour une fois, il avait fallu que Mei-Mei fasse une phrase entièrement correcte, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa signification.

Ginga agita les mains dans une tentative désespérée de se défendre.

\- M-Madoka a raconté n'importe quoi !

\- Kyoya et toi n'avez pas envie de vous marier ? demanda Chao-Xin.

Ginga voulut nier mais les mots refusèrent se franchir ses lèvres. Ce serait un mensonge – de sa part en tout cas. Il opta pour une autre réponse, plus vraie, et qu'il espérait suffisante pour passer à un autre sujet.

Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas y penser pour l'instant.

\- Nous traquons et combattons la Nébuleuse Noire. Nous avons d'autres priorités.

\- Sans doute, fit Chi-Yun.

\- Vous n'allez pas croire ça ? intervint Chao-Xin, estomaqué. Il a le temps de rendre visite à ses amis. S'il le voulait, il pourrait trouver le temps de penser à sa vie amoureuse.

L'attention qui s'était relâchée se focalisa de nouveau sur Ginga. Son malaise revint avec force puis augmenta jusqu'à le pétrifier. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Son esprit s'était complètement vidé.

\- Euh... Eh bien...

Aucun de ses amis ne le quitta des yeux. Ça ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Il existait forcément un moyen de détourner leur attention.

Finalement, il était bien content que Kyoya ne soit pas venu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il entende parler de cette histoire. Avec leurs taquineries, ses amis le pousseraient dans ses retranchements et Ginga ne pourrait pas...

\- Vous avez fini de discuter ?

Les pensées de Ginga se figèrent, comme une proie acculée. Cette voix... Il se retourna lentement. Kyoya ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'eux, les bras croisés. Son expression agacée ne trahissait en rien ce qu'il pensait. Depuis quand il se trouvait là ? Avait-il tout entendu ? Ginga espérait que non. Ce serait terriblement gênant.

Alors qu'il allait lui expliquer la situation – ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Madoka qui leur avait raconté n'importe quoi ! – il remarqua l'état de Kyoya. Son compagnon n'était pas blessé seulement quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fine couche de poussière parsemait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, comme s'il avait assisté à un éboulement. Il sortait plus vraisemblablement d'un combat. Son air renfrogné, sans la moindre trace de satisfaction, indiquait que l'affrontement ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Toutefois, il n'avait pas perdu : il n'était pas dans cet état de colère destructrice qui suivait ses rares défaites.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Ginga.

Kyoya s'approcha de lui, n'adressant même pas un regard aux autres. Il tenait quelque chose dans son poing serré. Ginga lui tendit une main. Sans se faire prier, Kyoya déposa l'objet dans sa paume. Ginga l'examina. Il s'agissait d'une toupie ordinaire, quoique dans un mauvais état. Il la retourna et son boulon accapara toute son attention. Il arborait le symbole de la Nébuleuse Noire. Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

\- Comment... ?

\- Un type me suivait. J'ai essayé de lui tendre une embuscade mais il a réussi à fuir.

L'agacement de Kyoya se muait peu à peu en colère. Ses paroles devenaient des grognements. Ginga posa une main sur son épaule crispée.

\- En hélicoptère. Ce lâche s'est enfui à bord d'un hélicoptère qui avait des propulseurs de toupie automatiques.

\- Il y avait donc toute une équipe de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Les crocs de Kyoya se dévoilèrent à ces mots. Ginga exerça une légère pression sur son épaule pour récupérer son attention. Les orbes bleues semblaient prêtes à l'engloutir tant la colère y faisait rage.

\- Nous avons bien fait de commencer notre voyage par la Chine alors. Je ne pensais pas qu'on tomberait sur eux aussi vite.

La tempête s'apaisa et, sous sa main, Kyoya se détendit.

\- Ils veulent nous surveiller.

\- Ils seront d'autant plus faciles à trouver.

L'expression de Kyoya s'adoucit. Ginga profita de cette accalmie pour observer de nouveau le bey. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée des intentions précises de Doji mais c'était un début.

\- La Nébuleuse Noire se trouve donc en Chine, commenta Chi-Yun.

Ginga se tourna vers ses amis. Il avait été si préoccupé par Kyoya qu'il avait oublié leur présence.

\- Il semblerait que notre réseau d'information vieux de quatre mille ans ne soit pas infaillible.

\- Ça sert à rien de perdre plus de temps à en parler, marmonna Kyoya. Ils sont partis de toute façon.

\- Partis ? s'étonna Bao.

\- Ils ont pris la direction de l'ouest. Ils ne vont pas tarder à quitter le pays.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur Ginga.

\- On doit partir à leur recherche maintenant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bien sûr, mais d'abord je dois parler à Madoka.

Kyoya poussa un grognement agacé. Le combat qui venait de lui passer sous le nez avait érodé le peu de patience qu'il possédait.

\- Je ne serai pas long, promit Ginga.

\- Y'a intérêt, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Ginga lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Dashan qui les observait tranquillement, sans se vexer du manque de politesse de son compagnon.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter votre ordinateur ? Je n'ai rien pris pour communiquer.

\- Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Alors que Dashan prenait tranquillement la direction d'un bâtiment et que Ginga commençait à le suivre, Kyoya lança :

\- Dépêche-toi. La Nébuleuse Noire ne va pas s'arrêter toute seule.

 _Si seulement_ , ne put s'empêcher de songer Ginga. Mais il ne se berçait pas d'illusions : Doji était d'une incroyable ténacité et rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de ses projets. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où Ginga le battait, qu'importe à quel point il était blessé, il revenait toujours. C'en était presque désespérant. Ça le serait sans doute s'il ne pouvait pas profiter de ses missions pour passer du temps avec Kyoya.

\- Je fais vite.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'affronter pour passer le temps, proposa Aguma.

Ginga s'arrêta et se retourna. À quelques pas de lui, Dashan fit de même. Tout le monde observa les deux bladers légendaires. Aguma arborait un léger sourire tandis que Kyoya, les bras toujours croisés, ne daignait même pas lui adresser un regard. Son combat avorté contre la Nébuleuse Noire l'avait énervé.

\- Je t'ai déjà écrasé plus d'une fois. Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

OK. Vraiment énervé.

\- Pardon ? répliqua Aguma, choqué.

\- Ouch, grimaça Chao-Xin en secouant une main. Ça doit faire mal d'entendre ça.

\- Tes commentaires n'aident pas Chao-Xin, le réprimanda Chi-Yun.

Les autres dévisagèrent Kyoya avec choc. Ginga se souvint alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup fréquenté : ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de son caractère, contrairement à certains de ses plus proches amis qui se contenteraient de l'ignorer et d'attendre que la tempête passe.

\- Hey ?

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui, clairement ennuyé. Ginga lui sourit.

\- Nous allons vite partir à la recherche de la Nébuleuse Noire et les écraser.

L'expression de Kyoya s'adoucit presque imperceptiblement et pourtant la différence parut énorme à Ginga dont le cœur s'allégea.

\- Évidemment.

Ginga perçut une note de satisfaction dans sa voix et vit un coin de ses lèvres se soulever.

\- Et si tu m'affrontais moi ? proposa Dashan.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ginga fut le premier surpris par sa proposition. Le capitaine de la Wang Hu Zhong regardait seulement Kyoya, clairement enthousiaste. Kyoya, de son côté, était intrigué.

\- Nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de nous affronter. Ça pourrait être intéressant, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya l'observa encore avant que son sourire n'étire un peu plus ses lèvres.

\- Mouais.

Le fait qu'il accepte, en cet instant, prouvait qu'il estimait les capacités de Dashan en tant que blader. Il n'affrontait des adversaires faibles que quand il le considérait nécessaire. Là, il voulait se changer les idées donc de la nouveauté et un adversaire puissant.

L'enthousiasme embrasa les veines de Ginga. Ce combat serait magnifique !

\- Mei-Mei ? Emmène Ginga jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

\- D'accord !

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le rouquin. Mais je veux assister à ce duel !

Mei-Mei le dépassa en souriant.

\- Allez, viens Ginga.

\- Mais... je ne peux pas rater ça !

Kyoya croisa les bras et le regarda avec un faux détachement, un éclat moqueur au fond des yeux.

\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour parler à Madoka. Vas-y et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être cruel parfois. Dashan et les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. À contrecœur, Ginga détacha son regard d'eux et rejoignit Mei-Mei qui s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de lui, près d'une porte. Ginga accéléra le pas. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait peut-être le temps d'assister au duel.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez confortable. Une table rectangulaire trônait en son centre, encadrée par deux bancs. Au-delà, un ordinateur était posé sur un buffet. Une banquette recouverte d'épais coussins courait le long d'un mur. Un écran de télévision était accroché sur le mur.

Mei-Mei contourna la table et s'approcha du buffet. Elle prit l'ordinateur qu'elle posa sur la table. Tandis qu'elle se connectait, Ginga commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Il pouvait _entendre_ les toupies s'entrechoquer.

 _Dépêche. Dépêche. Dépêêêcheuh !_

Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais assister à ce duel.

\- Et voilà !

\- Merci Mei-Mei ! s'écria Ginga en se jetant devant la machine.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de reculer. Le visage perplexe de Madoka occupait l'écran.

\- Salut Madoka !

Ginga souleva la toupie qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et la colla presque à la caméra. Il la fit tourner dans tous les sens afin que Madoka la voit sous tous les angles.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- C'est une toupie de la Nébuleuse Noire. Tu l'as vue ? C'est bon ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Tant mieux !

Ginga posa la toupie à côté du clavier puis quitta la pièce en courant.

\- Ginga ! J'ai des informations à te donner !

\- Plus tard ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

Il jaillit dans la cour d'entraînement et accéléra. Elle était étrangement déserte.

 _Vite. Vite ! Je ne peux pas manquer ce duel._

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya s'éloigna tranquillement, le regard de Ginga fixé sur son dos. Une sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres. Son rouquin serait incapable de se concentrer sur sa réunion. Il entendait ses pleurnicheries d'ici. Ginga, tellement prévisible parfois...

Son sourire s'effaça et son expression s'obscurcit. C'était exactement ce que leur ennemi avait dit à son sujet. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. De toute façon, c'était faux. Ginga était certes prévisible parfois, mais, le reste du temps, il était incroyablement déconcertant. Et fort. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire si redoutable – c'était ce qui avait fait de lui son rival.

Un peu plus léger, il pouvait commencer son duel dans d'agréables conditions. En plus, il allait affronter un adversaire prometteur. Dashan Wang, de l'équipe Wang Hu Zhong. Ce combat serait intéressant, même s'il en connaissait déjà l'issue – il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Dashan et lui marchèrent jusqu'à la cour principale où se trouvait un stadium. Le groupe qui les suivait grandit petit à petit jusqu'à être constituée de ce qui semblait être tous les élèves du Temple de Beilin. Kyoya et Dashan atteignirent le stadium. Ils se placèrent chacun à une extrémité pendant que la foule se dispersait et les entourait pour former un public.

\- Observez bien, leur recommanda Chi-Yun. En voyant d'autres combattre, nous pouvons progresser autant qu'en combattant nous-mêmes.

\- Entendu !

Les deux bladers se mirent en position d'attaque.

\- Prêt à mordre la poussière ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi. Zurafa et moi et réservons quelques surprises.

Kyoya eut un sourire carnassier. Il espérait que ce serait vrai. Plus le combat serait difficile, plus il serait intéressant.

\- Trois ! s'écria Chao-Xin.

\- Deux ! enchaîna Aguma.

\- Un ! conclut Chi-Yun.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Leone et Zurafa percutèrent le stadium, chacun à un bord opposé, puis se lancèrent à la poursuite l'un de l'autre. L'excitation de Kyoya augmenta d'un cran. Il espérait que ce combat ne finirait pas trop vite et qu'il aurait l'occasion d'utiliser au moins un coup spécial.

Les toupies cessèrent de se tourner autour puis se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre afin de pouvoir jauger la force adverse. Kyoya avait confiance en sa capacité d'analyse. Voir et sentir la force d'un adversaire pour le juger. Puis attaquer sa proie et l'achever – pas trop vite, cette fois, pas alors qu'il avait enfin la chance de mener un vrai combat.

Les toupies échangèrent coup sur coup, se contentant de leurs attaques de base. Rien d'extraordinaire ou de spectaculaire. Juste deux forces qui se mesuraient l'une à l'autre.

\- Zurafa ! Explosion Destructrice !

Et de percuter Leone avec tant de force qu'il l'envoya dans les airs. Kyoya eut un demi-sourire. Parfait.

\- Leone ! Frappe du Vent Inversé du Lion !

Sa toupie fit volte-face dans les airs et forma une tornade qui se précipita vers le stadium. Son adversaire ne tenta pas de fuir.

\- Zurafa ! Mur de Fer Solide !

La tempête cacha les toupies à la vue de leurs propriétaires. Les violentes rafales de vent obligeaient tous les spectateurs à plisser les yeux. Bien que concentré sur son combat, Kyoya sentit la présence de Ginga se faire plus proche. Il ne quitta pas le champ de bataille de yeux. Toutefois, un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres. Son compagnon avait trouvé le temps d'assister à son combat. Il allait lui montrer le final, ici et maintenant.

Après une dernière rotation, la tempête s'évapora. Leone tournoyait à quelques centimètres de Zurafa qui, si elle s'était affaiblie, tournait toujours plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Les yeux verts de Dashan se plissèrent.

\- Je vois. Ce coup spécial est assez tactique. Non seulement il inflige des dommages à son adversaires mais il affaiblit sa vitesse de rotation et le rend plus sensible aux attaques suivantes.

Il sourit.

\- Pas mal du tout.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu des pouvoirs de Leone !

Sur ces mots, le bey émeraude se rua vers son adversaire. Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de lui quand Zurafa sembla disparaître. Il se retrouva derrière Leone à le poursuivre. Kyoya montra les dents. Leone n'était pas une proie. Il n'avait à fuir devant personne.

\- Et toi, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter Zurafa. Tornade de Lumière !

Un Kirin apparut, enveloppé d'une lumière dorée. Un tourbillon se forma autour de lui, le faisant disparaître, et se rua sur Leone.

\- Leone !

Le bey s'arrêta brusquement. Le spectre apparut et se campa sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à résister au choc.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, en choisissant le mode Contre-Attaque, tu t'es privé de ton coup spécial le plus puissant.

Kyoya grogna avec agacement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se souviendrait d'un tel détail après toutes ces années.

La tornade d'or frappa Leone de plein fouet. Ce dernier, les pattes fermement enfoncées dans le sol du stadium, résista de toutes ses forces. Malgré sa résistance, petit à petit, l'attaque de Zurafa parvint à le faire reculer puis à le soulever dans les airs.

\- Leone !

La toupie se réceptionna sur le bord du stadium.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Zurafa !

Le tourbillon de lumière continua son chemin vers Leone. Un autre coup comme celui-là risquait de l'envoyer hors du stadium. Kyoya ne laisserait pas une chose pareille arriver.

\- Leone ! Explosion Dévastatrice du Lion !

Les trois tornades se formèrent au moment où Zurafa allait atteindre Leone. Sa trajectoire fut immédiatement déviée. Il parvint étonnamment à se diriger vers le sol sûr du stadium en glissant sur les rafales. Kyoya grimaça. Il ne comptait pas le laisser utiliser la puissance de Leone pour se mettre à l'abri. Le coup spécial disparut, ne laissant plus rien à Zurafa pour assurer son équilibre. Leone se précipita vers le point de chute de sa proie qui commençait déjà à se redresser pour bien se réceptionner. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser une seule minute de répit.

\- Danse Endiablée des Crocs du Vent !

Cette fois-ci, Zurafa ne put rien faire pour échapper à l'attaque. Le bey fut malmené par l'attaque de son adversaire puis jeté hors du stadium.

\- Oh non. Zurafa !

Finalement, il avait eu besoin de trois coups spéciaux pour gagner.

Kyoya récupéra Leone d'un mouvement ample, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il savait depuis le début qu'il allait gagner mais cela ne diminuait en rien la satisfaction de la victoire.

Ginga se précipita pour le rejoindre.

\- C'était génial !

Le sourire de Kyoya s'étira un peu tandis qu'il rangeait Leone. Ginga se tourna vers Dashan.

\- Vous avez mené un beau combat.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant que ces politesses sont finies, on peut partir ?

Le combat avait été, certes, intéressant mais il ne perdait pas leur véritable objectif de vue. Ils n'avaient pas plus de temps à perdre.

Ginga lui effleura la main. Ses yeux miel étincelaient.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Ginga ! l'interpella durement Mei-Mei.

Un peu surpris, Kyoya glissa son regard vers elle. La jeune femme avançait vers eux, les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés. Elle s'arrêta près de Ginga, les poings sur les hanches, et se pencha tant vers lui qu'il se cogna contre Kyoya.

\- Madoka n'a pas fini de te parler.

\- Ah- Ah oui ?

Kyoya laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as insisté pour perdre _notre_ temps à lui parler et tu n'as pas été fichu de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Ginga eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister à ce duel...

\- Celui-là en particulier ?

Ginga fit la moue mais Kyoya n'y prêta pas attention. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu savaient qu'il était tout simplement incapable de résister à l'appel du combat – que ce soit en tant que spectateur ou en tant que challenger.

Mei-Mei se redressa en souriant.

\- J'ai apporté des brioches !

L'agacement de Ginga s'évanouit d'un coup.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Génial ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien mangé.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel devant cette exagération. Alors que Mei-Mei leur tournait le dos et repartait, Ginga et lui lui emboîtèrent le pas. Derrière eux, Dashan et Chi-Yun donnèrent des ordres stricts qui furent suivis par de l'agitation : les élèves du Temple se dispersèrent pour reprendre leur entraînement. Puis, quand tout fut en ordre, le reste des Wang Hu Zhong et le Poing de Beilin se lança sur leurs traces. Le groupe se réunit dans ce qui devait être une salle de repos. Une table sur laquelle était posée un ordinateur se dressait en son centre. Le visage de Madoka apparaissait sur l'écran, affichant une expression mi-agacée mi-résignée. Comme Mei-Mei l'avait dit, un plateau de brioches fumantes les attendait aussi sur la table. Leur odeur embaumait la pièce. Évidemment, Ginga les remarqua immédiatement. Il posait un regard affamé sur elles, ignorant tout le reste. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule des fois !

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure, le réprimanda Madoka.

\- Hm, répondit-il, nullement concerné.

La jeune femme soupira, ce que Kyoya parvenait à comprendre. Mais bon, tant que Ginga n'aurait pas mangé, il serait incapable de se concentrer.

Mei-Mei prit le plateau et fit le tour de la pièce pour distribuer les brioches. Les yeux brillants, Ginga parvint à en prendre quatre qu'il tint jalousement dans ses bras. Kyoya en prit deux. Ginga regarda la plateau s'éloigner avec un air désespéré alors qu'il entamait juste la première brioche.

\- Vous allez m'écouter maintenant ?

\- Mouis.

Madoka pinça les lèvres, vexée, mais dut se contenter de cette réponse.

\- Tout d'abord, la toupie que tu m'as montrée n'a rien d'exceptionnel. C'est un ancien modèle, basique, même pas une des toupies synchromes que l'AMBB distribue actuellement.

Son visage disparut, laissant place à un écran d'analyse. Une toupie y figurait, ses cinq parties nettement séparées. Madoka réapparut.

\- Vous voyez ? Ce modèle est un Earth Wolf WD-145D. Toutes ces pièces étaient extrêmement communes dans notre jeunesse.

\- Dis pas ça comme si on est devenu vieux, se plaignit Ginga.

\- Il a raison : je suis encore dans ma belle jeunesse ! s'exclama Chao-Xin.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, soupira Chi-Yun.

Kyoya les ignorait. Il rejouait l'attaque dans sa tête, notant le plus de détails possibles.

\- Il y avait aussi des toupies Storm et Rock. Peut-être aussi une Poison. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Tu t'es fait attaquer par combien de toupie au juste ?

\- Une vingtaine, pourquoi ?

Madoka disparut un instant de l'écran avant de se redresser.

\- Ce genre de trucs n'arrive qu'à vous...

\- Tu as demandé à nous parler juste pour ça ? demanda Kyoya, agacé. Je l'avais parfaitement remarqué sans ton aide.

Madoka pinça ses lèvres.

\- Si tu es si doué que ça tu n'as qu'à réparer ta toupie tout seul, marmonna-t-elle si bas que Kyoya devait se concentrer pour distinguer ses paroles. Quel mauvais caractère tu peux avoir. Toujours en train de se comporter comme son altesse avec tes cheveux qui...

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent. Alors elle le prenait comme ça...

\- Tu n'as pas une autre information pour nous ? demanda Ginga avant de mordre dans sa quatrième brioche.

Kyoya dévisagea son compagnon, surpris. Il n'avait même pas vu à quel moment il avait fait disparaître les trois autres.

En deux bouchées, Ginga régla le sort de cette brioche puis regarda ses mains vides avec déception, oubliant tout le reste. Kyoya lui tendit la brioche qu'il avait prise pour lui – il n'avait pas faim au point d'en vouloir deux. Ginga l'interrogea du regard. Quand Kyoya acquiesça légèrement, un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il prit la brioche et lui donna un coup d'épaule affectueux.

\- Merci !

L'ombre d'un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kyoya.

\- Si, soupira Madoka. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je voulais vous parler et pas seulement parce que j'ai examiné cette toupie.

Les deux bladers reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

\- L'AMBB a reçu un message d'Afrique. La Nébuleuse Noire se serait faite remarquer là-bas.

\- En Afrique tu dis ? s'étonna Kyoya.

Madoka hocha la tête.

\- Ce sont Nile et Damure qui nous ont donné cette information.

\- Donc la Nébuleuse Noire se trouvait à deux endroits en même temps, résuma Ginga, songeur. Ça ne m'inspire rien de bon tout ça...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? s'agaça Kyoya. On devrait déjà être partis !

Si Nile et Damure avaient croisé la Nébuleuse Noire, Kyoya et Ginga devaient immédiatement se lancer à leur recherche. Ils avaient une destination précise. Ils avaient perdu suffisamment de temps à parler. Maintenant, il fallait agir. Traquer leurs proies, les acculer et, enfin, leur donner le coup de grâce.

Kyoya se retournait déjà pour partir.

\- Attend.

Il s'immobilisa et jeta un regard agacé à Ginga. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à les retarder ? La Nébuleuse Noire – et Doji, surtout – ne s'arrêterait pas seule. L'impatience et l'appel du combat brûlaient dans ses veines. Il voulait se battre. Il en avait besoin. Pourtant, il obéit, prêt à patienter le temps que Ginga voudrait, même si son impatience augmentait à chaque seconde et qu'il comptait bien lui faire regretter le temps perdu.

\- Tu as autre chose à ajouter, non ?

Madoka opina encore.

\- Les bladers de la Nébuleuse Noire se dirigeaient vers la Montagne de Brume quand Nile et Damure les ont fait fuir.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire satisfait. Ces minables ne faisaient tout simplement pas le poids face à ses anciens Wild Fang. Ils devraient mieux choisir leurs combats : ils semblaient se faire écraser à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une apparition quelque part.

À part quand ils fuyaient bien sûr.

\- La Montagne de Brume... Là où vivent Tithi et Dynamis. Tu crois que cette histoire a un rapport avec les bladers légendaires ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais vous devriez faire attention à vous les garçons.

\- D'accord. Merci Madoka.

La communication fut coupée. Enfin. Ils allaient pouvoir partir et, avec de la chance, combattre rapidement.

Ginga se tourna vers Aguma.

\- Tu as entendu ? Il se peut qu'ils en aient après les bladers légendaires.

\- Je resterai sur mes gardes.

\- Bien, fit Ginga avec un sourire.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard agacé puis indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête. Ginga opina en réponse.

\- Nous allons devoir partir.

\- Je comprends, déclara Dashan. Cependant, j'aurais préféré que vous passiez plus de temps avec nous et t'affronter une nouvelle fois.

\- Nous en aurons l'occasion lors de la fête de Madoka.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils. De quelle bêtise il parlait encore ?

Une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans les yeux verts.

\- Tu as raison. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas.

\- Et ce sera génial, mec ! Parce que je serai là et que je sais m'amuser et mettre l'ambiance, _moi_.

\- Nous le savons tous Chao-Xin, soupira Chi-Yun. Malheureusement.

Kyoya trépignait d'impatience. Ils n'en finissaient donc jamais avec ces au-revoir ? La Nébuleuse Noire quitterait l'Afrique avant même qu'ils n'atteignent l'aéroport à ce rythme-là. Elle aurait peut-être même le temps de finir de mettre ses plans à exécution – quels qu'ils soient.

\- Nous allons surveiller tout ça de notre côté grâce à notre réseau d'information vieux de quatre mille ans, ajouta Dashan. Nous vous préviendrons dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

\- Merci Dashan.

Et, enfin, ils purent partir. Kyoya sortit de la salle à grands pas et traversa la cour. Ginga n'eut pas le temps de traîner parce qu'il voulait rester à son niveau. Il entendit les autres les suivre mais il ne leur jeta pas un regard contrairement à Ginga qui se retournait sans cesse pour leur adresser un sourire ou pour leur parler. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient remis à l'entraînement. Le bruit des toupies s'entrechoquant et les cris résonnaient tout autour d'eux, parfaitement coordonnés. L'esprit de groupe et d'appartenance étaient vraiment forts ici. Kyoya ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient se renforcer ainsi, sans ce désir brûlant de vaincre pour soi grâce à une force acquise seul.

Ils finirent par atteindre la porte que Kyoya ouvrit. Au-delà de la corniche, les escaliers descendaient dans les nuages. Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pourraient avoir un vol avant la nuit.

Kyoya franchit le seuil du Temple de Beilin et jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé par-dessus son épaule. Ginga traînait. Encore et toujours.

\- Au revoir. Merci pour tout.

\- Au revoir, répondirent les autres en chœur.

Enfin, Ginga le rejoignit et ils commencèrent la descente.

\- Au fait ! s'écria Mei-Mei. Tu nous préviens si ce dont Madoka m'a parlé prend forme, d'accord ?

Ginga s'arrêta. Kyoya laissa échapper un grognement avant de s'immobiliser à son tour. Ils ne partiraient donc jamais ?

Son compagnon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Ce dont... Madoka a parlé ?

Mei-Mei lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, tu sais. Le truc.

Les voilà qui parlaient en code en plus. S'ils essayaient de faire des cachotteries, c'était raté – tout ce qu'ils réussissaient à faire, ainsi, c'était attirer l'attention sur leurs paroles.

Kyoya allait ordonner à Ginga de se dépêcher quand le rouquin rougit. Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle avait raconté n'importe quoi !

Seuls des rires lui répondirent. Sous le regard interloqué de Kyoya, Ginga se crispa et se retourna brusquement. Il s'éloigna en courant.

\- Tu viens Kyoya ?

Une partie de Kyoya se vexa – ce n'était pas lui qui n'avait cessé de les ralentir – tandis que le reste tentait toujours de décrypter la réaction de Ginga. Il se lança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa assez rapidement. Ginga ne ralentit que lorsque le Temple de Beilin eut disparu derrière eux, flouté par la distance et englouti par les nuages. Sa respiration était erratique. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Ginga sursauta et lui jeta un regard affolé.

\- Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien. C'est juste Madoka qui leur a raconté des bêtises et ils l'ont crue.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque en lui adressant un sourire timide. Kyoya le dévisagea un instant supplémentaire avant de reporter son attention sur leur route. Cette excuse lui paraissait parfaitement crédible.

\- On repart ?

Ginga acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils reprirent leur route plus tranquillement. Quand ils atteignirent la ville, le ciel se drapait de teintes crépusculaires.

\- On aurait peut-être dû rester au Temple de Beilin pour dormir.

\- On aura tout le temps de dormir dans l'avion.

Ils allaient passer plusieurs heures immobiles, autant qu'elles servent à quelque chose. Ginga ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- N'empêche, c'est pas juste. Tu t'es amusé et moi je n'ai fait que parler.

 _Bien fait._

\- Te moque pas.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- T'en as pas besoin.

Kyoya réprima un sourire. Ils atteignirent la ville puis se rendirent de nouveau dans un aéroport, supportant son enfer pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Kyoya croisa les bras dès qu'ils rejoignirent une file d'attente. Non, il ne devait lancer Leone sur personne, même si tous ces abrutis le méritaient. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie inutile.

Kyoya se concentra sur leur environnement tandis qu'ils avançaient place par place dans la file. Personne ne leur prêtait attention. Enfin, personne ne les dévisageait de la manière dont le ferait un ennemi : avec une insistance hostile qui le mettait immédiatement sur ses gardes. Aucun ennemi ne semblait les avoir suivi ou attendu ici. Malgré ce constat, Kyoya demeurait aux aguets. Ils pouvaient surgir n'importe quand et il tenait à être prêt quand cela arriverait.

Il laissa Ginga leur commander deux billets pour le prochain vol vers l'Afrique et les paya. Ils avaient plus d'une heure à patienter avant de pouvoir partir. Une heure de plus...

Ils s'installèrent dans le hall d'attente, un peu à l'écart des autres passagers pour être plus tranquilles. Si certains se permettaient de les dévisager, un seul regard de Kyoya les dissuadait de s'approcher. Parfait. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire importuner.

Il sortit un élastique de son sac et entreprit de rassembler ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'offusqua Ginga.

Kyoya glissa un regard vers lui. Il le dévisageait, bouche bée, et l'air presque désespéré. Non. L'air désespéré.

\- Ça se voit, non ?

\- Mais c'est... injuste !

\- Tu exagères.

Ginga fit la moue.

\- Je préfère quand tu as les cheveux lâchés.

\- Je sais, marmonna Kyoya en se mettant à regarder la baie vitrée, gênée.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis devant Ginga – ni personne d'ailleurs – , c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne les attachait presque plus. Il adorait quand Ginga lui faisait des compliments, il se sentait flatté dès qu'il le regardait et c'était... ridicule. Incroyablement, désespérément ridicule. Encore plus ridicule que la passion de Ginga pour les hamburgers.

\- Sauf que c'est plus pratique comme ça.

Ginga poussa un soupir déchirant.

\- Doji me gâche vraiment la vie.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il cause comme problèmes, c'est ça ta limite ?

\- Ça te va vraiment bien.

Il disait cela comme si c'était une excuse valable. Kyoya secoua la tête avec agacement – et, de manière ridicule, il ressentait aussi de la joie face aux compliments de Ginga... quelle honte.

Il décida de regarder par la baie vitrée et de penser à autre chose.

La main de Ginga effleura la sienne. Kyoya tourna la tête vers lui. Il souriait.

\- Finalement, on va devoir abandonner notre liste.

Kyoya haussa les épaules, sans briser leur contact.

\- Ça m'aurait agacé de la suivre sans rien trouver de concret.

Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit.

\- Tu as raison : c'est mieux comme ça.

Kyoya opina lentement. Ils se rendaient en Afrique alors que la prochaine étape de leur liste se situait en Europe – ce qui leur aurait fait perdre un temps précieux et aurait donné une avance considérable à l'adversaire. Au pied de la Montagne de Brume. Avec agacement, il songea que Tithi y vivait. Il espérait ne pas le croiser : le gamin avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Pas autant que Yû ou _pire_ que quand ils étaient réunis tous les deux. Mais c'était déjà trop pour lui.

D'un autre côté, il verrait ses anciens équipiers. L'idée ne lui était pas désagréable... même s'il n'aurait jamais fait un tel détour juste pour les voir. Il n'était pas Ginga et ne partageait pas ses idées neuneus sur l'amitié.

Mais... ce ne serait pas si mal.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4 : La contrée sauvage

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La contrée sauvage**

* * *

Perché sur un rocher, Kyoya regardait tout autour de lui. Une nature sauvage s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'activité humaine à l'horizon. Juste la savane. C'était parfait. Un arbre au loin brisait la régularité du paysage. Une ligne nette séparait les hautes herbes couleur sable qui recouvraient le sol du bleu aveuglant d'un ciel sans nuage. Des bruits signalaient de temps en temps la présence d'animaux – aucun de ces bruits ne se rapprocha trop d'eux, maintenus à l'écart par sa présence menaçante. Le soleil brûlait presque sa peau. Il adorait cet endroit, et la liberté qu'il représentait. Il savourait l'espace et la liberté que la savane lui offrait. Il était resté immobile dans un espace confiné bien trop longtemps. Des heures. Il leur avait fallu des heures pour rallier l'Afrique depuis la Chine. Sans compter le voyage qu'ils avaient fait du Japon à la Chine et le temps qu'ils avaient passé au Temple de Beilin. Kyoya en avait assez d'être immobile. Assez d'être enfermé. Et la savane autour de lui lui offrait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant.

Ce serait encore mieux une fois qu'il y aurait des combats.

Un léger mouvement attira son attention. Assis à côté de lui, les jambes pendant dans le vide, Ginga s'étirait. Il ramena ses bras contre lui et s'appuya contre les jambes de Kyoya.

\- On aurait dû prendre une voiture.

Kyoya renifla. Pourquoi vouloir être de nouveau enfermé quand on pouvait avoir une telle liberté ?

Ginga leva la tête vers lui.

\- On serait déjà arrivés.

\- Ce n'est pas si loin. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de chemin à faire.

Ginga grimaça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu dis qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chemin... c'est d'après les critères d'une personne normale ou d'après les tiens ?

Kyoya lui donna un léger coup en réprimant un sourire.

\- Arrête de te plaindre et lève-toi. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Il quitta son perchoir d'un bond. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la terre aride quand il se réceptionna. Il se remit immédiatement en route.

\- Hé ! Attends-moi !

Kyoya ne prêta pas attention à Ginga. Celui-ci se laissa tomber du rocher puis courut pour le rejoindre. Il l'atteignit en seulement quelques secondes, prouvant à Kyoya qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas l'écouter. Il lui restait encore de l'énergie, malgré ce qu'il prétendait.

Ils progressèrent silencieusement. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour qu'un point n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Une ville. Elle grossissait et se précisait à chacun de leurs pas. À côté de lui, Ginga trépignait. Kyoya s'attendait à tout moment à le voir courir vers la ville puis s'effondrer en chemin. Elle était encore loin, ils devaient ménager leurs forces – et profiter un peu plus de ce monde sauvage était un bonus non négligeable. Quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, Kyoya devrait se rendre dans un lieu comme celui-ci pour s'entraîner. Avec Ginga, bien entendu. Mais, pour l'instant, il devait se préoccuper d'autre chose : de ses futurs combats. De la destruction de Doji. Du fait qu'il allait voir ses anciens coéquipiers.

Un bruit qui n'appartenait pas à leur environnement attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Ginga. Le rouquin avait une main posée sur sa bouche et tentait de camoufler un sourire – et un rire. Mais c'était impossible : ceux-ci brillaient dans ses yeux et transparaissaient dans toute son expression.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

\- Ginga.

L'interpellé laissa son bras retomber contre lui. Il n'essayait plus de cacher son amusement.

\- Pas la peine de grogner. C'est juste que...

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Kyoya frissonna. Il lutta contre son envie de plaquer sa main sur sa joue et de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce simple contact.

Le sourire de Ginga brilla un peu plus.

\- Tu as hâte de les revoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ?

Là, tout de suite, Kyoya luttait de tout son être pour ne pas fermer les yeux et pour repousser son envie grandissante de se blottir contre Ginga. Il n'était pas un foutu chat !

La main qui continuait de brosser sa joue tendrement ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

\- Des Wild Fang.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta. Ginga ne cessa pas de sourire.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Je sais, mais ce sont tes amis.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel puis recommença à marcher. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'idioties. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'arrêter en premier lieu.

Ginga le suivit sans rien ajouter. Tant mieux. La prochaine fois qu'il prononcerait un mot, Kyoya le laisserait au plein milieu de la savane. On verrait comment le porteur de Pegasus réussirait à s'orienter et à se débrouiller seul dans cette nature indomptable. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours.

\- Oh, tu ne va pas bouder, hein ?

… Il ne survivrait pas à cette journée s'il continuait comme ça.

\- Allez Kyoya...

Kyoya ne lui prêta pas attention. Il regardait droit devant lui, où la ville et les informations concernant la Nébuleuse Noire se trouvaient.

Un bras se referma sur sa taille et Ginga se plaça face à lui. Il n'eut d'autre choix que s'arrêter. De son autre main, Ginga caressa sa joue. Kyoya tourna la tête.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- Ce voyage est super. On est tous les deux, il y aura des combats... Arrête de faire la tête et ce sera parfait.

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Ce sera parfait quand je t'abandonnerai dans un endroit dangereux et que tu te feras bouffer.

\- D'accord, mais tu peux arrêter de faire la tête jusque-là ?

OK. Là, il ne voyait pas du tout quoi répondre.

\- Merci.

Ginga plaça ses deux mains au bas de son dos et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Kyoya se crispa. Il ne voulait pas se calmer, pas maintenant – Ginga l'agaçait à être toujours tellement... lui-même – mais il abandonna bien vite. Comme à chaque fois. Il était incapable de s'énerver contre lui bien longtemps. Il était incapable de rester en colère en sa présence.

Ginga brisa le contact et le regarda.

\- On y va ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui nous fais perdre du temps.

\- C'est vrai.

Ginga le lâcha et ils purent repartir. La ville grandit, grandit, jusqu'à occuper tout leur champ de vision. Il n'y eut plus qu'un labyrinthe de bâtiments en pierre autour d'eux et une terre aride sous leurs pas.

\- On doit retrouver Nile et Damure dans quel restaurant ?

\- On ne les retrouve pas dans un restaurant.

Ginga tourna lentement son visage vers lui, clairement choqué. Kyoya se hérissa. Il ne disait rien d'étrange ni d'insensé. Ginga n'avait pas à réagir comme ça. C'était vexant.

\- C'est de la maltraitance !

\- Comment ça ?

Ginga le pointa du doigt.

\- C'est ça que tu as fait subir à ton équipe pendant les Championnats du Monde ? Les pousser à s'entraîner sans cesse, traverser des lieux dangereux et _sans même_ partager un bon repas avec eux ?

\- On devait s'entraîner pour des _combats_. C'était pas un voyage entre amis.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Ginga se redressa, bras croisés, et secoua la tête de manière solennelle.

\- Je ne quitterai pas cette ville avant d'avoir eu un bon repas.

\- Quoi ? Mais la Nébuleuse Noire...

\- Ne pourra pas être vaincue si je meurs de faim.

Kyoya grogna. Qu'est-ce que Ginga pouvait l'agacer des fois ! Il ne pouvait même pas lui donner tort. Ils venaient de faire plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de marche. La logique voulait qu'ils rechargent leurs batteries avant de continuer. Même si Kyoya voulait continuer sur leur lancée, c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce serait contre-productif si l'un d'entre eux – Ginga, forcément – s'écroulait en cours de route à cause de la faim.

\- On est d'accord pour le restaurant ?

Kyoya opina. Affamer Ginga était une mauvaise idée alors qu'un repas en tête à tête ne serait pas un moment si horrible.

Il avait même plutôt hâte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté de la ville, où Nile lui avait dit que Damure et lui les attendraient quand il les avait contacté à l'aéroport. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu lui demander les informations dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Ou que Nile aurait pu penser à les lui donner.

Il n'en parlerait jamais à Ginga. Jamais. Il s'imaginerait encore des histoires sur l'amitié qui les unissait alors que Nile et Damure était ses anciens coéquipiers et que, s'il appréciait leur calme – caractéristique que ne possédait pas la plupart des amis de Ginga – ça ne faisait pas d'eux ses amis. Tout le monde n'était pas comme Ginga, à avoir besoin de nouer des liens avec toutes les personnes dont il croisait le chemin.

Nile et Damure apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils attendaient tranquillement au seuil de la ville, comme ils l'avaient indiqué.

Avant que Kyoya ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement. Il n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion de les voir.

Ginga et lui les rejoignirent en quelques pas.

\- Kyoya, Ginga, cela faisait longtemps, les salua Nile.

Kyoya opina. Ginga demeura étrangement silencieux à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû au moins leur lancer un "bonjour" enthousiaste. Il saluait toujours les gens de manière enthousiaste.

Kyoya tourna la tête vers lui. Ginga arborait une expression qu'il devait vouloir neutre mais une certaine inquiétude transparaissait dans ses yeux ainsi que dans le fait qu'il se pinçait les lèvres. Il était bien trop expressif pour être capable de totalement masquer ce qu'il ressentait.

Kyoya lui effleura la main et, par ce simple geste, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ginga sursauta. Son inquiétude fut totalement mise à nu avant qu'un sourire ne vienne s'afficher sur son visage. Il était presque convaincant. Presque. Il le serait sûrement pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Kyoya était vexé que Ginga croit que cela suffirait, vexé que Ginga ressente le besoin de lui cacher quelque chose. Vexé et blessé.

Ginga se précipita vers Nile et Damure et les entraîna derrière lui. Les anciens Wild Fang étaient trop surpris pour réagir.

\- Je te les rends tout de suite ! lança Ginga par-dessus son épaule.

Ils disparurent dans une ruelle.

Kyoya resta figé, fixant le bâtiment derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés. Ginga ressentait le besoin de lui cacher des choses, mais il allait l'expliquer à ses Wild Fang alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas vraiment : ils faisaient partie de sa sphère, pas de celle de Ginga.

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mais il ne les desserra pas. Ils étaient toujours serrés quand Ginga revint avec Nile et Damure quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

\- On va discuter de cette histoire de Nébuleuse Noire dans une auberge. Damure dit qu'il y en a une en ville.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Ginga cessa la comédie : il perdit son sourire factice.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'en ai assez de perdre du temps. Plus vite on finira cette discussion, mieux ce sera.

-... D'accord.

Le petit groupe laissa Damure les conduire jusqu'à l'auberge qui faisait aussi office de restaurant. Il faisait frais à l'intérieur, grâce aux épais murs de pierre que la chaleur du soleil ne parvenait pas à traverser.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart du reste, même s'il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure de la journée. Ils voulaient autant de tranquillité que possible.

Nile et Damure prirent place d'un côté de la table, Kyoya et Ginga de l'autre. Quand Ginga fit mine de lui prendre la main, Kyoya se poussa. Ginga perdit toutes ses couleurs et garda les yeux fixés sur la table.

Le silence qui était jusque là supportable s'emplit de malaise.

\- Donc ? fit Kyoya pour lancer la conversation.

Plus vite ses anciens équipiers lui diraient ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire, plus vite il pourrait partir d'ici et se battre. Il avait _besoin_ de se battre. Ce n'était plus un bonus intéressant de leur voyage. Il devait écraser des adversaires. Maintenant, si possible.

Nile haussa un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kyoya s'en moquait. Il voulait juste partir d'ici et mener des combats. C'était tout ce qui importait à présent.

\- Damure et moi nous promenions. C'est alors qu'il a remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel : plusieurs personnes, avec des uniformes noirs, qui marchaient en formation. Nous avons décidé de voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

Damure hocha la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- Quand nous avons été assez près, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient ce symbole violet sur l'épaule.

\- C'est étrange, commenta Kyoya.

La Nébuleuse Noire ne devrait pas être aussi visible. Des uniformes, des entrées et sorties en hélicoptère, leur symbole en évidence... Kyoya n'aimait pas ça. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait que tout le monde remarque sa présence. Pire, qu'elle voulait être trouvée. Et les seules personnes sur sa piste étaient Ginga et lui.

\- Nous les avons rattrapés devant le Labyrinthe de Brume, continua Nile. Comme ils n'ont pas voulu nous expliquer la raison de leur présence, nous les avons combattus.

\- Leurs toupies avaient le même symbole sur leurs boulons. Il y en avait plusieurs sortes différentes, mais toutes de la génération métal.

\- Comme celles qui ont attaqué Kyoya...

Nile et Damure furent surpris. Kyoya retint un soupir agacé. Il ne voyait pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus.

\- Et après ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous les avons vaincus, répondit Nile comme si c'était une évidence – ça l'était, vu son niveau et celui de ses adversaires. Ils se sont dispersés en abandonnant leurs toupies sur place.

Et autant de preuves de leur présence.

\- Dynamis ? s'inquiéta Ginga.

\- Il va bien. Aucun de ces hommes n'a pris la direction de la Montagne de Brume. Nous sommes allés le vérifier auprès de lui.

Les bladers de la Nébuleuse Noire avaient fait tout ce chemin pour aller à la Montagne de Brume et ils n'avaient pas insisté davantage pour atteindre leur destination ? Ils avaient abandonné dès le premier combat ? Ils n'étaient ni forts, ni courageux, mais ils essayaient de remplir leurs missions normalement. Doji était-il tombé si bas ?

\- Tant mieux, répondit Ginga. Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont allés ?

\- La plupart sont partis vers le nord mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ils se sont dispersés. Ça va être difficile de trouver une piste sérieuse.

Des pas s'approchèrent de leur table. Un homme souriant apparut.

\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Kyoya se leva. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé ici.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait manger ici...

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Je t'attendrai dehors.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le restaurant. La ville lui offrait un peu plus d'espace mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il en voulait plus. Il en avait besoin.

Kyoya se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville la plus proche. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde mais c'était _trop_. Kyoya se sentit mieux dès qu'il quitta la ville. Il avisa un amoncellement rocheux pas trop loin. Il l'escalada et s'y installa pour attendre. Mais est-ce qu'il le devait ? Il pouvait partir aussi. Il pourrait avancer à l'allure qu'il voudrait sans avoir Ginga dans les pattes. Il s'en était toujours merveilleusement bien sorti seul. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il devrait partir là, maintenant, et s'occuper lui-même du sort de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Il fut incapable de se lever et de s'éloigner. Il avait promis à Ginga qu'ils feraient ce voyage et ces combats ensemble. Ginga allait bientôt le rejoindre.

Ginga qui lui cachait des choses.

Rien que pour cela, Kyoya devrait partir sans lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à l'attendre comme ça ? La vie de couple l'avait affaibli.

Une ombre projeta sa fraîcheur sur lui. Il se crispa mais il ne se retourna pas.

\- Tu ne devais pas manger ?

\- J'ai pris commande. Ce sera bientôt prêt.

\- Tu devrais y aller alors.

Ginga descendit de leur perchoir. Alors que Kyoya pensait qu'il allait obéir, Ginga se plaça face à lui. Kyoya devait légèrement baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, comme avant. Ginga posa ses mains sur ses genoux et le questionna du regard. Et Kyoya était en colère parce qu'il lui suffisait d'être là et de le toucher pour qu'il se sente mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu étais si bien tout à l'heure. C'est parce que j'ai dit que les Wild Fang sont tes amis ? Ça t'a agacé à ce point ?

\- Rien à voir.

Les mains de Ginga reposaient toujours sur lui et ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, lui apportant de plus en plus de réconfort.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ?

Kyoya grogna. Pourquoi Ginga le comprenait toujours si facilement ?

\- Quelque chose que j'ai fait entre le moment où on est arrivés en ville et le restaurant. Est-ce que c'est quand j'ai parlé à Nile et à Damure, c'est ça ?

Kyoya serra les dents. Il ne répondrait pas à ça. Ginga pouvait faire toute les théories qu'il voulait s'il le souhaitait.

\- Je... hm... Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça.

Ginga se mit à pianoter sur ses genoux et détourna le regard. Ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que Madoka avait raconté une bêtise aux Wang Hu Zhong ?

Il fit une pause mais Kyoya ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ginga lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de continuer.

\- Et bien... j'ai pensé qu'elle avait dit la même chose aux Wild Fang et à tous les autres. Elle l'a sûrement mis dans l'invitation qu'elle a envoyé pour la fête qu'elle organise. Et... et je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'embêtent avec ça.

Les joues de Ginga s'assombrirent et il déglutit. Kyoya était intrigué. Il se plaignait souvent – et à juste titre – des taquineries de Madoka mais il n'avait jamais été gêné à ce point.

\- Elle... elle leur a dit que... que nous allons... nous marier.

Pendant un instant, Kyoya ne fut pas certain d'avoir compris ses paroles. Un instant seulement. Il s'empourpra violemment. Il détourna le visage avant que Ginga ne s'en rende compte. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à rougir. Ce n'étaient pas les... imbécillités de Madoka qui allaient changer ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait remis ce sujet sur la table.

Kyoya repoussa les mains de Ginga et se leva.

\- On devrait y aller.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Il repartit vers la ville sans attendre de réponse de la part de Ginga. Il voulait se calmer avant de lui faire face. Il était ridicule de réagir ainsi. Surtout à propos d'une taquinerie aussi stupide. C'était la deuxième fois en plus. Il devrait pouvoir y réagir de façon impassible.

Quand il atteignit le restaurant, son visage avait retrouvé sa température normale. En tout cas, sa peau était moins chaude. Enfin... il en avait l'impression. Il l'espérait. Il avait encore moins envie de faire face à ses anciens coéquipiers qu'à Ginga ainsi.

Il retourna à sa place en leur adressant un regard agacé. Ginga les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il laissa une certaine distance entre eux et leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas. Un malaise entre eux... voilà tout ce qui manquait à leur voyage.

Le serveur vint poser leurs repas sur la table. Kyoya fut surpris de ne pas voir une pile de hamburgers devant Ginga. Il ne devait pas y en avoir dans un si petit restaurant dans une ville perdue au milieu de nulle-part.

Ginga poussa une assiette devant lui.

\- J'avais commandé quelque chose pour toi. Je comptais te l'apporter.

Kyoya opina et fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette. Ginga, lui, reporta immédiatement son attention sur Nile et Damure.

\- Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner jusqu'au Labyrinthe de Brume ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est rien arrivé d'aussi intéressant dans le coin. Ce sera divertissant.

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à ses anciens équipiers. Nile parlait avec calme, comme toujours, même si l'envie de combattre transparaissait dans sa voix. Damure voulait sincèrement leur apporter son aide. Une autre lueur brilla un instant dans les yeux de Nile. Une lueur... amusée.

Kyoya trouverait un moyen de faire payer sa plaisanterie à Madoka.

* * *

XXX

* * *

À quelques pas devant lui, Kyoya avançait avec assurance. Ginga ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il était tellement à l'aise, tellement à sa place... Dans ce genre de moment, Ginga avait du mal à se souvenir qu'il venait d'une ville japonaise – une vraie, pas un petit village perdu au milieu de la nature comme Koma – et plus encore qu'il possédait une entreprise. Kyoya avait l'air parfaitement à sa place ici, alors qu'il marchait à travers la savane et que les animaux s'écartaient de son passage, le reconnaissant comme le seigneur de la nature qu'il était. Il avançait comme si ce lieux sauvage lui appartenait, comme s'il savait qu'il en était le roi. Il était tellement _lui_ , en cet instant, que le cœur de Ginga se serrait à lui faire mal et qu'il n'osait pas respirer trop fort de peur de briser ce tableau, absolument magnifique.

Ils devraient voyager en Afrique plus souvent.

Un pincement de regret toucha Ginga quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Il se promit de revenir avec Kyoya dès qu'ils auraient vaincu la Nébuleuse Noire. Ou, au moins, dès qu'ils auraient arrêté leurs plans de cette fois. Si Doji leur échappait encore – ce qui n'était malheureusement pas improbable – il n'était pas prêt à attendre des mois voire des années avant de revoir Kyoya dans cet environnement.

Kyoya poussa quelque chose avec sa chaussure. Un éclat de lumière brilla. Ginga s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'une toupie. En regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait partout autour d'eux. Il y en avait plusieurs dizaines même. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un petit escadron qui avait attaqué Nile et Damure.

\- C'est ici que vous vous êtes battus ? demanda Kyoya.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bizarre, murmura Damure.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui. Ses yeux balayaient le sol désertique au loin, focalisés sur quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginga.

Damure pointa une direction du doigt. Ginga et Kyoya levèrent la tête pour regarder ce qu'il leur indiquait. Ginga avait beau se concentrer, il ne voyait rien.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas très loin.

Nile laissa échapper un soupir. Il les dépassa et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par Damure.

\- Allons-y.

Ginga lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes et allèrent bien plus loin que ce que les limites de son champ de vision lui permettaient de voir.

\- C'est ici.

Ginga observa le sol. Il captait enfin des éclats métalliques qui changeaient de place à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Il avança jusqu'à eux. C'étaient des boulons en métal. Seulement des boulons.

Ginga se pencha et ramassa l'un d'eux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le symbole de la Nébuleuse Noire gravé dessus.

\- Intéressant, murmura Kyoya.

Ginga leva la tête. Un éclat féroce brillait dans les yeux de Kyoya tandis qu'il fixait le morceau de toupie. Ses lèvres étaient courbées en un sourire de prédateur que son croc accentuait. Un frisson parcourut Ginga. Il se préparait au combat, à traquer et à écraser ses adversaires.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de ces soldats qui se sont enfuis par là, commenta Nile. En tout cas, pas autant qu'il y a de toupies. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Nile le savait visiblement et ne posait la question que pour la forme.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua ainsi que son allure sauvage qui se traduisit jusque dans son attitude. Ginga ne savait pas comment c'était possible alors qu'il ne bougeait pas mais il ne le quitta pas des yeux, fasciné.

\- C'est une invitation.

Kyoya tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans la jungle qui ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

\- La jungle des disparus et, en son cœur, les Ruines du Conflit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nile.

\- C'est un nom... prometteur.

\- Ce lieu est réputé pour être maudit, précisa Nile. Il y aurait eu une guerre pour s'en emparer il y a longtemps. Les deux camps se sont battus jusqu'à la mort pour l'obtenir et leurs esprits hanteraient encore les lieux aujourd'hui. À chaque fois que des personnes ont le courage ou la folie de s'y rendre, ils n'en reviennent pas. À ce qu'il paraît, chaque disparition renforce le pouvoir de ce lieu.

L'expression de Kyoya perdit un peu de sa sauvagerie tandis que son intérêt devenait presque enfantin, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'un endroit dangereux dans lequel il pouvait se rendre. Plus un lieu inspirait la crainte, plus les rumeurs à son sujet étaient effrayantes et plus Kyoya était enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller. S'il n'y avait pas ce danger, cela le décevait. Ginga n'avait pas envie qu'il soit déçu. Il espérait donc que ce nom était bien porté, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, cette histoire de jungle et de ruines maudites.

Qu'est-ce qu'on n'espérait pas par amour !

\- Ah oui ? ronronna Kyoya.

Le vert se remit à regarder la jungle, clairement impatient d'y aller – au point presque d'oublier ses futurs combats.

\- J'imagine que nous allons devoir y aller, commenta Nile.

Ginga parvint à détacher – très difficilement – son regard de Kyoya et à reporter son attention sur le porteur d'Horuseus. Celui-ci observait son ancien capitaine avec un air... Ginga n'était pas sûr – il ne le connaissait pas très bien, malheureusement – mais il semblait amusé. Il savait déjà ce que Kyoya allait répondre.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ginga. Kyoya pouvait le nier autant qu'il le voulait, ils étaient vraiment amis.

Kyoya se dirigea vers la lisière des arbres d'une démarche féline.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ginga.

\- Tu viens ?

Le sourire de Ginga s'agrandit à lui en faire mal aux joues. Il était certain qu'il _brillait_ tant il était heureux. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils partaient ensemble, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils combattaient côte à côte, il était heureux chaque fois que Kyoya confirmait qu'ils étaient du même côté. Il adorait ces moments, même quand ils se révélaient n'être qu'une minuscule question de deux mots.

\- Évidemment !

Il se précipita vers Kyoya qui se retournait déjà et franchissait le couvert des arbres. Il ralentit en entrant dans la jungle. En quelques pas, l'atmosphère avait complètement changé : les bruits, les odeurs, les sons... tout était différent. Même le sol sous ses semelles – il s'enfonçait à chacun de ses pas. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un autre monde.

Ginga suivit Kyoya de près. Il semblait tout aussi à l'aise ici que dans la savane. Les lieux loin de toute civilisation lui convenaient vraiment. Quant à lui, eh bien, il ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise ni mal à l'aise non plus. Il était surtout heureux de pouvoir passer tant de temps avec lui.

Il jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Nile et Damure les suivait toujours. Ils ne semblaient pas incommodés par leur nouvel environnement. En même temps, ils avaient fait partie des Wild Fang : ils s'étaient entraînés aux côtés de Kyoya. Ce n'étaient pas quelques arbres et des créatures tapies dans l'ombre qui allaient les inquiéter.

Ginga referma sa main sur un pan de la veste de Kyoya. Ce dernier se tourna légèrement. S'il ne souriait plus, son expression restait empreinte d'un intérêt joyeux. La main de Ginga se crispa un peu plus. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

\- On se dirige vers un piège, n'est-ce pas ?

Le son de sa voix lui paraissait incongru en ce lieu. Pourtant, il avait parlé doucement et les feuillage étouffaient tous les bruits.

L'enthousiasme de Kyoya déborda dans ses yeux. Ginga se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui.

\- Je pensais qu'on devait éviter les pièges.

Kyoya n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui à cause de sa difficulté à se méfier de certaines personnes et de sa tendance à être capturé.

Ce qui n'était pas arrivé aussi souvent qu'il le laissait entendre.

\- On doit éviter de tomber dedans. Quand on sait qu'il y en a un, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on peut foncer dans un piège du moment qu'on sait qu'il et là ? résuma Ginga.

\- Ouais.

Il n'allait pas discuter sa logique maintenant, même si elle lui semblait particulièrement bancale.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ginga n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était : les épais feuillages au-dessus de leurs têtes laissaient filtrer la lumière mais il était impossible de connaître la position exacte du soleil. Il savait juste qu'il n'était pas encore couché. Il se demanda à quoi cet endroit ressemblerait en pleine nuit...

Ils atteignirent un ravin qu'ils longèrent. Plusieurs mètres plus bas, la jungle continuait. La seule raison pour laquelle Kyoya ne proposa pas de descendre pour passer par le chemin le plus court était que le ravin était constitué de terre meuble et non de pierre. Sinon, il serait déjà en train de descendre en ordonnant à Ginga de se dépêcher et si Ginga n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, il marmonnerait quelque chose à propos de s'entraîner au Wolf Canyon pour corriger cette lacune.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé. Son pied dérapa. Il s'accrocha instinctivement à la veste de Kyoya et rétablit son équilibre. Il regarda des morceaux de la corniche dégringoler jusqu'en bas. Il avait manqué de tomber.

Kyoya lui jeta un regard peu concerné.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux tomber fais-le tout seul.

\- Hé !

Ginga se plaça à côté de Kyoya – et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait du précipice. Il lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule. Il voulait juste protester, pas lui faire mal.

\- Tu pourrais être un plus sympa. On est ensemble je te rappelle.

\- Ça ne veux pas dire qu'on doit tomber ensemble.

Ginga fit la moue.

\- À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que si j'étais tombé, tu aurais continué ta route en me laissant là.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Si ça te fais plaisir.

Kyoya avait son attention entièrement focalisée sur le chemin qu'il prenait. Ginga ne le croyait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné quand il avait réellement besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Il plissa les yeux et se mit à scanner les alentours. Ginga se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa sa main sur son Lanceur, prêt à envoyer sa toupie à la moindre alerte.

\- Nous sommes encore loin des Ruines du Conflit, commenta Nile.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Je dirais une heure de marche.

Kyoya opina lentement. Son attention s'était focalisée sur un point sur leur gauche. Ginga ne remarquait rien d'inhabituel mais il ne relâchait pas sa vigilance. L'instinct de Kyoya était infaillible. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent, signe de confusion.

\- Il est seul...

Nile se tourna vers Damure.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Désolé. Il y a trop d'obstacles.

\- Attention !

Kyoya fit un bond en arrière, le bras tendu pour obliger Ginga à reculer. Il atterrit miraculeusement sur la terre ferme, ses talons à quelques millimètres du vide. Ginga se tint à lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Nile et Damure avaient sauté dans l'autre direction. Un éclair noir percuta le sol où ils se trouvaient seulement une poignée de secondes auparavant. Il s'enfonça dans la terre avant qu'il ne puisse le voir plus en détail. Un bruit le poussa à se retourner. L'éclair sortait du ravin. Il avait traversé la terre...

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et la gravité l'attira à elle.

\- Waaaaah !

Il ferma les yeux. Son dos percuta une surface moelleuse dans laquelle il s'enfonça lentement. Certain qu'il ne tomberait plus, il osa ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Le visage de Kyoya apparut au-dessus de lui, interrogateur. Ginga leva une main.

\- Je n'ai rien de cassé.

\- Tant mieux.

Et Kyoya l'embrassa. Au lieu de se laisser aller à réfléchir, Ginga attrapa sa ceinture et l'attira à lui. Kyoya s'écarta, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de profiter de la situation ? demanda Ginga.

Kyoya nicha son nez contre son cou.

\- Ils nous ont séparé.

Étrangement, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle quand il le disait. Par contre, Ginga ne voyait pas pourquoi. S'il s'agissait de Yû, ou d'un autre de ses amis, il aurait compris la raison de cette bonne humeur – même s'il n'aurait pas trop apprécié – mais alors qu'il s'agissait de Nile et de Damure ? Incompréhensible.

\- L'heure du combat approche, murmura Kyoya avant de se mettre debout.

OK. Là, il comprenait.

Ginga se redressa péniblement tandis que Kyoya levait la tête vers le sommet du ravin. L'escalade serait difficile mais pas impossible.

Deux silhouettes apparurent au sommet. Nile et Damure.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Aucune blessure à déplorer.

Kyoya indiqua la direction qu'ils prenaient avant d'être attaqués.

\- Continuez votre route. On se retrouve aux Ruines du Conflit.

Nile attendit un peu avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bien. Tu viens Damure ?

\- J'arrive.

Les deux jeunes hommes se remirent en route. Ginga se leva et s'épousseta. Des tas de feuilles s'étaient collées à lui.

\- On ne grimpe pas pour les rejoindre ?

\- On resterait à découvert trop longtemps.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur lui. Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers ses cheveux et en ôta une feuille. Ginga grimaça. Il devait être dans un état ridicule...

Il constata avec jalousie que Kyoya avait à peine les vêtements plus froissés qu'avant. C'était injuste. Tout simplement injuste.

L'expression de Kyoya changea, devenant joueuse. Son cœur manqua un battement.

\- On se précipite dans leur piège ?

Ginga ne put que hocher la tête. Kyoya se contenta de sa réponse. Ils se remirent en marche. L'étage inférieur de la jungle était identique à l'autre : peu de lumière, des arbres en nombre, des plantes exotiques, des bruissements qui indiquaient la présence d'animaux. Aucun n'osa manifester sa présence davantage, un des avantages à voyager avec le Roi des Animaux – plus Ginga passait du temps avec Kyoya, moins il doutait du titre qu'il se donnait.

\- Prépare ton Propulseur, murmura son compagnon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ginga n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal mais il obéit, sans cesser de marcher, les sens aux aguets. Maintenant que Kyoya l'avait mis en garde, il se rendait compte que la jungle était étrangement silencieuse.

Des bruits fendirent l'air. Kyoya fit volte-face, son Propulseur dans la main.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Ginga l'imita. Pegasus se lança sur la trace de leurs ennemis en compagnie de Leone. Ils balayèrent plusieurs toupies en un coup. Celles-ci percutèrent les arbres, disparurent au loin ou tombèrent sur le sol mais au final cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elles cessaient de tourner.

Elles étaient hors jeu.

Des toupies ne cessèrent de se projeter sur eux pourtant. Ginga n'aperçut rien qui trahissait la présence d'autres bladers. Elles venaient de toutes les directions. Il se plaça instinctivement dos à Kyoya et demanda à Pegasus de couvrir la moitié du terrain. Kyoya se chargerait de l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu vois nos adversaires toi ?

Ils semblaient être partout... et nulle-part à la fois.

\- Non, mais ils nous encerclent. Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade.

Le ton de Kyoya, amusé, contrastait avec ses paroles. Ginga ne put empêcher un sourire de venir s'afficher sur son visage. Il le comprenait. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de combattre.

Encore mieux, de combattre côte à côte.

\- Pegasus !

Le bey argenté mis K-.O. une autre vague d'assaillants. Il en arrivait toujours plus mais ils étaient trop facile à battre pour constituer une menace.

Kyoya se plaça à côté de lui. Ginga lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai fini de mon côté, répondit-il. Leone !

La toupie émeraude s'élança aux côtés de Pegasus puis s'arrêta brusquement. Cette tactique... Ginga se figea puis se tourna lentement vers Kyoya.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas... ?

\- Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion !

\- Pegasus !

La toupie argentée eut le temps de s'écarter avant que Kyoya ne lance son coup spécial. Leurs adversaires n'eurent pas la même chance : ils furent tous projetés au loin.

\- Montrez-vous ! ordonna Kyoya. J'en ai assez de combattre des adversaires qui se cachent même... quand ils ont un niveau aussi faible que le vôtre.

Aucune réponse. Aucun assaut supplémentaire non plus.

\- C'est tout ? insista Kyoya, déçu.

Ginga ramassa Pegasus. Il se tourna vers Kyoya, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu envoyer Pegasus dans le décor !

Kyoya récupéra son Leone.

\- Si c'était aussi simple de te battre, je t'aurais vaincu depuis longtemps.

\- Tu trouves que c'est une raison ?!

\- On ne serait pas ensemble non plus.

\- Quoi ?

Kyoya lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

\- Si tu étais faible, je t'aurais écrasé et on ne serait pas ensemble.

Il plissa le nez.

\- Je ne serais jamais resté avec une personne faible.

Considérant qu'il avait clos la discussion, Kyoya se remit à observer les alentours. Ginga le dévisageait, bouche bée. C'était... franc. Comme toujours avec Kyoya. Honnête et... totalement vrai. Ils n'auraient jamais fini ensemble si l'un d'entre eux avait été faible : ils n'auraient jamais pu forger au fil de combats ce lien qui les unissait. Mais c'était étrange de l'entendre ainsi.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent et lui donnèrent une mine perplexe.

\- Ils ne sont plus là.

Il se tut un instant, les sens aux aguets.

\- On devrait repartir.

Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Euh... oui.

Ginga courut pour le rattraper puis marcha à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur le dos de Kyoya. Le vert ne lui adressa pas un regard mais il ne se dégagea pas non plus. C'était un bon signe. Ginga l'attira contre lui et marcha appuyé contre lui. Kyoya se détendit contre lui mais il restait attentif à leur environnement. Comme toujours. Il ne baissait sa garde que rarement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ils sont encore partis. C'est anormal.

\- Ils ont encore abandonné leurs toupies aussi.

Ginga le lâcha et s'écarta un peu de lui. Ils pouvaient être attaqués à tout moment. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de contre-attaquer quand ce moment surviendrait.

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas leur tactique.

\- Ils imaginaient peut-être que leur nombre suffirait à nous vaincre.

\- Hm.

Des plis barraient le front de Kyoya. Ginga avait envie de passer son pouce dessus et de les effacer. Ce serait inutile. Kyoya n'était pas convaincu et sa méfiance déteignait peu à peu sur lui. Ils combattaient la Nébuleuse Noire depuis longtemps. Ils avaient livré de nombreux combats contre elle et ce depuis leurs débuts en tant que bladers. Elle devait connaître leur force mieux que cela. Non. Elle _connaissait_ leur force mieux que cela. Ce qui signifiait...

Il attrapa le bras de Kyoya.

\- C'est un piège tu crois ? souffla-t-il.

Ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

\- Je sais pas... Ils nous séparent des autres et nous tendent un guet-apens ici. Ça devrait être ça le piège. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas.

\- Continuons d'avancer. Nous finirons bien par voir ce qui arrive.

Ginga laissa son bras retomber contre lui et hocha la tête.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya détestait la situation.

Ginga et lui continuaient d'avancer. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce serait complètement stupide de rester immobile à attendre... À attendre quoi ? D'être encore attaqués ? D'être encore nargués par leurs ennemis. Car c'était ce qu'il se passait. Leurs ennemis les narguaient. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait qualifier autrement leur attitude. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux. Pas même de leur présence. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être évanouis comme ça.

Kyoya se faufilait entre les arbres, les sens aux aguets. Toutefois, il continuait de se questionner sur l'attaque. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne comprenait pas leur stratégie, s'il y en avait une – il devait y en avoir une. Ils voulaient peut-être leur faire croire que le danger était passé et les inciter à baisser la garde ? Non. Ça semblait un peu trop simple.

\- Tu crois qu'on arrive bientôt ? demanda Ginga.

\- Ce n'est plus très loin d'après ce que Nile a dit.

Ou alors, c'était juste pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, pour les conduire jusqu'à un piège qu'ils avaient mis en place aux Ruines du Conflit.

Kyoya grogna. C'était tout aussi improbable que ses autres idées. On n'employait pas autant de balders – aussi faibles soient-ils – juste pour ça. Il ne comprenait pas la stratégie de ses ennemis et ça l'énervait. Normalement, il voyait toujours vers quel but ils se dirigeaient...

Il avançait, de plus en plus vite, sans s'en rendre compte. Il voulait – il avait besoin – de se battre. Il en avait assez de perdre son temps à se poser des questions. S'il fallait aller aux Ruines du Conflit pour enfin avoir un combat contre ses ennemis, il s'y rendrait.

Kyoya s'immobilisa.

\- On s'approche ! s'exclama Ginga.

Le rouquin se tenait devant un objet recouvert de verdure, plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il écarta le lierre, abondant, découvrant un morceau de roche taillé. Ils approchaient des ruines.

Il se tourna vers Kyoya.

\- On y est presque !

Son enthousiasme s'effrita quelque peu quand il ne reçut pas de réponse. Kyoya se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Un appât, dit-il à contrecœur.

Les yeux miel, brillants de questions, l'incitèrent à continuer.

\- C'est un appât. La Nébuleuse Noire veut qu'on aille aux Ruines du Conflit pour nous occuper et avoir le temps de faire... ce qu'ils veulent faire.

Kyoya piétinait. Ils étaient _si près_ de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Il comprenait qu'ils doivent faire demi-tour pour arrêter les véritables projets de la Nébuleuse Noire. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient commencé ce voyage après tout. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de continuer.

Ginga regarda la direction des ruines d'un air songeur. On devinait sa forme à travers les branchages. Si près.

\- Un appât pour détourner notre attention...

Il eut un demi-sourire et tourna son visage vers Kyoya.

\- Ce serait dommage de faire demi-tour maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Une vague de surprise envahit Kyoya aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment de satisfaction.

\- Ce serait vraiment dommage, répondit-il.

Ginga acquiesça avec assurance. Ils reprirent leur route sans ajouter une seule parole. Les traces d'une ancienne civilisation se firent de plus en plus présentes, même si la nature avait repris ses droits dessus. Ils contournèrent un mur à moitié effondré et recouvert de lierre, veillant à ne pas trébucher sur les gravats. Ils s'arrêtèrent en arrivant de l'autre côté. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Les restes d'un bâtiment, autrefois majestueux, se dressait devant eux. Les Ruines du Conflit. Ils avaient enfin atteint leur destination. Et son allure lugubre était des plus prometteuses.

Kyoya balaya les lieux du regard. Nile et Damure n'étaient nulle-part en vue. Ils auraient déjà dû arriver. À moins qu'ils n'aient été ralentis. Après tout, c'était Ginga et lui qui étaient attendus.

Kyoya s'approcha de l'entrée. Le gouffre noir ne laissait rien voir de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Nous n'attendons pas Nile et Damure ?

Ginga ne se tenait qu'à quelques pas de lui, un air soucieux sur le visage. Leur retard ne plaisait pas non plus à Kyoya mais il n'en montra rien. Nile et Damure étaient de bons bladers. Ils s'en sortiraient sans leur aide.

\- Non. Allons-y.

Kyoya s'engagea dans les ruines.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 4_

* * *

J'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre 6 (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu). Bien sûr, je ne bâclerai pas le 5. Et le 7. Surtout le 7 en fait.

À chaque fois que je tapais Ruines du Conflit (qui est bien le nom d'un lieu à Alola dans Pokémon), j'avais envie de mettre du Crépuscule, à cause d'un futur OS que je posterai (il n'est pas du fandom MFB celui-là).


	5. Chapter 5 : Les Ruines du Conflit

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre 5 : Les Ruines du Conflit**

Ginga avançait avec précaution mais il n'hésitait pas. Les pas de Kyoya résonnaient devant lui et faisaient écho aux siens. Ils lui indiquaient que le chemin qu'ils prenaient était sûr, qu'ils ne risquaient pas de tomber dans un piège.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité ambiante. Il put distinguer la silhouette de son compagnon ouvrir la voie ainsi que les murs qui formaient le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient. Une fresque courait sur les pierres. Différentes scènes s'y succédaient. Plusieurs d'entre elles représentaient des toupies ou leurs homologues passés – plutôt logique vu qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de la Montagne de Brume. Cependant, la plupart montrait des scènes de guerre ou de sacrifice. L'histoire que Nile leur avait racontée lui revint en mémoire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'un lieu aussi sinistre soit entouré d'une aussi mauvaise réputation. Il était encore plus sinistre, même, que son aspect extérieur laissait penser.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Ginga. Il se demanda si entrer dans les ruines avait été une si bonne idée. C'était un lieu parfait pour leur tendre une embuscade. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'espace pour exploiter leurs forces au maximum. Mais était-il possible de refuser un défi ? Un défi lancé par la Nébuleuse Noire qui plus est ?

Kyoya s'arrêta. Il scrutait la pénombre en face d'eux. Ginga se plaça à sa hauteur. Le couloir continuait sur quelques pas puis se laissait recouvrir par l'obscurité.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Malgré son ton bas, sa voix résonna dans les couloirs vides. Déformée, elle brisait sinistrement le silence.

Il déglutit.

Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent un peu plus, comme s'il tentait de percer la pénombre. Un instant passa. Puis un autre. Ginga ne reprit pas la parole : quand Kyoya aurait quelque chose à lui dire, il parlerait.

Finalement Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Rien. Continuons.

Suivant son propre conseil, il se remit en marche. Ce qui avait attiré son attention avait vraisemblablement disparu. Ginga le suivit, sur ses gardes. L'instinct de Kyoya était infaillible. Il y avait eu quelque chose. Sûrement quelqu'un. Une personne qui pouvait décider de revenir n'importe quand.

Une certaine clarté apparut devant eux. Ginga s'en méfia mais, comme Kyoya continuait d'avancer, il fit de même. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle aux dimensions respectables. Une partie du plafond était effondrée, laissant la lumière extérieure se frayer un chemin jusque dans la pièce. Ginga fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Deux autres couloirs s'étendaient devant eux. Deux destinations différentes. La lumière permettait de voir l'intérieur de ces couloirs sur une dizaine de mètres mais, au-delà, l'obscurité reprenait ses droits et il était impossible de deviner ce qui les attendait.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a des pièges comme dans le Labyrinthe de Brume ? demanda Ginga.

Ils auraient peut-être dû demander des conseils à Ryûto au lieu de se lancer à l'aveuglette.

\- On verra bien.

\- Tu es très réconfortant.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur ? Que diraient tes fans s'ils savaient que l' _héroïque_ Ginga Hagane a peur de vulgaires ruines ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Ah oui ? On dirait pourtant.

\- Ce serait idiot de tomber dans un autre piège que celui de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Belle excuse.

Ginga lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Arrête. Je suis sérieux.

Kyoya se tourna de nouveau vers les couloirs. Il vérifia le premier puis le second. L'espoir battit en Ginga. Peut-être qu'il remarquerait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Il s'agissait de Kyoya après tout.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- On a qu'à se séparer, déclara-t-il. On est deux. L'un de nous choisira forcément le bon chemin.

Ginga manqua de tomber. C'était... décevant. Il s'attendait à mieux de la part de Kyoya.

\- Hors de question. C'est le pire plan que j'aie jamais entendu.

Kyoya plissa le nez.

\- Tu aurais pu te contenter de refuser.

\- Je l'aurais fait s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais.

Une légère moue s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kyoya.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de bouder, le taquina Ginga. On prend quel chemin ?

Kyoya désigna celui de droite sans conviction, visiblement au hasard. Ginga hocha la tête. Il y avait enfin du mouvement. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, son impatience grandissant à chaque pas. Le combat qu'ils attendaient depuis leur départ approchait. Il allait enfin pouvoir utiliser Pegasus, mieux encore, il allait enfin pouvoir se battre aux côtés de Kyoya. Après tout, c'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu se lancer dans cette mission.

Ils suivirent le couloir sur de nombreux mètres, bifurquant quand c'était nécessaire. La surface de ces ruines était bien plus importante que ce que l'extérieur laissait présager. Ginga se demandait jusqu'où elles menaient. Il avait l'impression qu'elles continuaient jusqu'au centre de la Terre.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes. Ginga commençait à se sentir découragé. Où était la Nébuleuse Noire ? La moindre des choses, quand on tendait un piège aussi évident à quelqu'un, c'était de répondre aux attentes de cette personne et d'attaquer.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Ginga posa la main sur son Lanceur.

\- On nous encercle, prévint le vert.

Ginga prit son Lanceur et y enclencha sa toupie sans poser de question. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à faire totalement confiance à Kyoya et à son instinct.

Il se plaça dos à Kyoya et tendit son Propulseur, prêt à envoyer Pegasus au combat. Leurs ennemis restaient hors de son champ de vision. Ils ne bougeaient pas, en tout cas, ils ne faisaient aucun bruit.

\- Combien ? murmura-t-il.

Kyoya secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Sortez de votre cachette, ordonna Ginga. Nous savons que vous êtes là.

Sa voix se répercuta entre les murs. Son écho se reporta au loin et se transforma en murmure avant de disparaître. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Ginga en fut déçu mais pas vraiment étonné. Si leurs ennemis avaient possédé ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage, ils ne les suivraient pas dans l'ombre et ne tenteraient pas inlassablement de leur tendre des pièges. En fait, ils les défieraient une bonne fois pour toute et Ginga et Kyoya n'auraient pas besoin de courir aux quatre coins du monde pour les affronter.

\- Il ne nous reste qu'une solution alors...

Ginga entendait le sourire dans la voix de Kyoya. Il se prépara à projeter sa toupie. Leurs ennemis finiraient bien par trahir leurs positions s'ils se faisaient attaquer. Ils seraient incapables de rester de marbre face aux assauts de Pegasus et de Leone.

\- Hyper...!

Des pas approchèrent. Ginga s'immobilisa. Kyoya se tut pour pouvoir mieux localiser leur ennemi. L'écho résonnait autour d'eux, les laissant dans l'incapacité de dire d'où ce bruit provenait. Finalement, les pas se firent plus nets : ils venaient dans la direction de Ginga. Le rouquin tendit son Lanceur devant lui. Il ne devait pas baisser la garde malgré sa surprise.

Kyoya se tourna à demi dans la direction des pas, intrigué. Il donnait trompeusement l'impression d'avoir baissé sa vigilance alors qu'il pouvait toujours réagir et contrer les attaques qui seraient lancées contre lui. Ginga plaindrait les ennemis assez naïfs pour y croire et l'attaquer s'ils n'étaient pas membres de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de démarrer un combat.

Une jeune femme apparut. Ses cheveux formaient un halo clair autour de son visage pâle. Ses yeux sombres ne reflétaient rien de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle portait un uniforme austère, arborant fièrement le symbole de la Nébuleuse Noire. Un Lanceur pendait à sa ceinture.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- C'est toi qui te permet de dire ça ? intervint Kyoya. Après nous avoir tendu des embuscades et nous avoir suivis ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

\- Tu comptes nous faire croire que c'est accidentel ? demanda Kyoya, sceptique.

\- Mon équipier aurait dû être là. Son absence perturbe tout notre plan. Nous aurions dû faire équipe et en finir avec vous.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'un équipier pour nous vaincre ? se vexa Kyoya.

Ginga sentit ses propres mains se serrer autour de son Lanceur. La Nébuleuse Noire avait envoyé des troupes entières les arrêter et elles avaient toutes échouées sans exception. Comment seuls deux de ses soldats pourraient tenir tête face à eux ?

\- Je ne crois rien, je le sais.

Kyoya grogna. Ginga s'étonna de ne pas le voir la défier.

 _C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il y a d'autres adversaires. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre et d'être désavantagé._

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Theta, l'Épée de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Ginga ne l'avait jamais vue ni entendu parler d'elle. C'était un nouveau blader. Encore. Il ne comprenait pas comment la Nébuleuse Noire faisait pour avoir des rangs toujours aussi fournis.

\- Pourquoi tu travailles avec la Nébuleuse Noire ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Tu ne sais pas que ce sont des criminels ?

\- Les épées se moquent des personnes qui les tiennent. Elles veulent juste trancher et détruire leurs adversaires.

\- Hein ?

Elle se prenait vraiment pour... une épée. C'était bizarre – même pour lui.

\- Super. On tombe encore sur une dingue, commenta Kyoya.

Ginga se retint de lui donner un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort – même si ce n'était pas le moment pour faire ce genre de commentaire.

Theta ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Elle était très inexpressive, un peu comme si elle portait un masque en permanence. Même sa voix gardait une neutralité effrayante. On aurait dit... un automate.

La pensée donna des frissons à Ginga. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas impossible : la Nébuleuse Noire serait bien capable de créer des bladers artificiels.

Il devrait partager sa théorie avec Kyoya. Avec de la chance, le vert la démonterait totalement et lui prouverait à quel point elle était stupide. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter des robots bladers.

Quoique, en fait, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Des robots bladers.

Ginga écarta cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Theta leva quelque chose dans sa main. Ginga n'en était pas sûr à cause de l'obscurité mais on aurait dit une toupie. Une toupie noire.

\- C'est toi qui nous as attaqués dans la jungle ?

\- Vous étiez trop nombreux. Tu es le seul que je doive affronter. Déjà que nous n'avons pas réussi à te séparer de Kyoya... Nous devons faire un duel Ginga.

\- De quel droit tu décides ça ? s'énerva Kyoya.

\- C'est lui mon adversaire. Pas toi. Tu n'étais même pas censé arriver jusqu'aux ruines.

\- Grr !

Ginga attrapa le poignet de Kyoya pour l'empêcher de se lancer à l'attaque. Il avait encore des questions à poser.

\- Qui a décidé ça ?

Ce n'était clairement pas elle : elle venait de se présenter comme une arme. Les armes ne prenaient pas de décision : elles suivaient seulement les ordres.

\- Le maître. Qui d'autre ?

\- Pourquoi nous avoir conduits jusqu'ici ? Quel est le véritable but de la Nébuleuse Noire ?

\- Ta destruction.

\- Quoi ?

Theta prit son Lanceur et y enclencha sa toupie.

\- Maintenant, affronte-moi Ginga. Que je puisse remplir ma mission.

\- Arrête de donner des ordres, s'agaça Kyoya. Il est hors de question que je reste sur le côté pendant que Ginga s'amuse.

\- Tu peux intervenir si tu y tiens. Ça ne fera pas de différence.

\- Quoi ?!

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent tandis que la colère se marquait sur ses traits. Comment osait-elle dénigrer Kyoya ainsi ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était un des meilleurs bladers du monde, un des plus puissants. Il lui ferait payer ses paroles.

\- Nous vous connaissons. Nous connaissons votre manière de combattre.

Elle indiqua l'espace qui les entourait du doigt.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas exploiter vos toupies à pleine puissance ici. Tu ne pourras pas utiliser ton coup spécial sans faire s'effondrer le plafond et Ginga n'a pas assez d'élan pour lancer les siens. Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas avoir besoin de l'aide de mon équipier.

Kyoya montra les dents.

\- Tu ne sais rien de Leone et de ce dont nous sommes capables.

Ginga acquiesça. Il les trouvait bien trop sûrs d'eux. Il leur montrerait quel équipe fantastique Pegasus et lui formaient.

\- Montre-moi alors.

\- Comme tu veux.

Kyoya pointa son Lanceur dans sa direction. Ginga plaça son bras devant lui avant qu'il ne se lance à l'attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est moi qu'elle a défié, c'est à moi de la combattre.

L'agacement marqua un peu plus les traits de Kyoya mais Ginga vit dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper des autres ? demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton. Je pense qu'ils vont vouloir s'interposer.

\- Depuis quand je suis ton larbin ?

Malgré son ton plus que tranchant, Kyoya avait légèrement baissé les bras et il scrutait les ténèbres où les autres soldats de la Nébuleuse Noire se tapissaient.

\- Merci.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté.

Ils savaient tous les deux que si.

\- Je te revaudrai ça.

Ginga lui pressa le bras puis fit un pas en avant. Il se plaça en position de combat.

\- C'est quand tu veux.

Theta se mit en position de combat. Ginga pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ne présentes pas ta toupie ?

Quel genre de blader ne présentait pas sa toupie avant un duel contre un inconnu ?

\- Oh, ça ? demanda Theta en montrant le bey noir. C'est Persei, créé pour dompter Pegasus. Une choix de nom judicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Persei. Persée. La même constellation que Destroyer mais avec un nom différent. Ginga se demanda si ça signifiait quelque chose.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

Ils entamèrent le décompte puis propulsèrent leurs toupies. Le premier choc fut violent, fait de force pure. Il avait donc devant lui une toupie de type attaque. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'une toupie créée pour s'opposer à Pegasus serait de type défense, voire endurance. Pegasus ne pouvait pas perdre dans un duel d'attaque.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups sans que la donne change : ils ne perdirent ni force ni endurance.

Des sifflements parvinrent de tous les côtés. Ginga ne releva pas la tête – ça ne lui vint même pas à l'idée. Il garda les yeux rivés sur leur combat. Kyoya assurait ses arrières. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il devait uniquement s'occuper de son duel. Kyoya s'occupait du reste.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Ginga aperçut en périphérie de son champ de vision Leone effectuer un arc de cercle et percuter plusieurs toupies qui avaient tenté d'interférer dans son combat. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Kyoya en cas de besoin.

\- Tu avais raison. Il semble que la Nébuleuse Noire soit incapable de se battre à la loyale.

\- Elle n'a aucune chance ainsi contre nous.

Ginga n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que Kyoya souriait aussi. Leone quitta son champ de vision. D'autres bruits métalliques se firent entendre. Il s'attaquait à d'autres adversaires, apparemment. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur le nombre.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais me battre seule ?

\- Je dois te détruire.

Même avec ces provocations, sa voix resta placide. Vide d'émotion. Même quand elle le menaçait, elle ne laissait paraître aucune passion d'aucune sorte. C'était assez perturbant.

Pegasus s'écarta de Persei et prit de l'élan avant de le frapper. Persei esquiva son attaque.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous vous connaissons. Nous connaissons votre manière de combattre. Tu ne peux pas nous vaincre.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Pegasus exécuta un nouvel arc de cercle avant de se jeter de toutes ses forces sur Persei qui fit un nouvel écart.

\- C'est inutile.

\- Tu cherches à transformer ce combat en duel d'endurance ?

\- Je cherche à vaincre.

Elle devenait un petit peu répétitive. Tout comme ses mouvements d'ailleurs. Ginga fit faire le même mouvement à Pegasus une fois de plus. Persei esquiva. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa manière de bouger était très prévisible. Était-ce un piège ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Pegasus prit son élan. Persei fit un écart au dernier moment, comme les fois précédentes, avec le même timing. Pegasus utilisa un rocher comme tremplin et s'élança dans les airs.

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton coup spécial ici.

\- Je sais.

Pegasus plana à quelques centimètres du sol et frappa la roue de fusion de Persei avec sa pointe de performance. La toupie percuta le mur avec force mais, au lieu de s'y enfoncer, rebondit. Elle devait être équipée de caoutchouc. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ses attaques lui avaient fait si peu de dommages.

La toupie se réceptionna vacillante sur le sol. En deux tours, elle recouvra son équilibre. Ginga reconnaissait tous ces tours de passe-passe. Il avait déjà affronté des toupies capables de ça et de bien pire. Persei n'était qu'un patchwork mal assemblé de plusieurs de ses adversaires. Une stratégie se formait dans son esprit.

\- Tu vois la puissance de Persei ?

\- Ce n'est pas mal, mais pas exceptionnel non plus.

Il vivait bien pire quand il se battait – pardon, _s'entraînait_ – avec Kyoya. Et ça arrivait assez régulièrement. Une fois, Kyoya avait même fait s'effondrer une grotte sur Pegasus et lui. Juste pour s'amuser. Persei se battait de façon trop propre pour pouvoir gagner. Elle ne prenait aucun risque, elle ne se salissait pas les mains. Même avec la toupie la plus puissante du monde, même en connaissant toutes ses tactiques, elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner de cette façon.

\- Theta a raison, lança un des soldats de la Nébuleuse Noire. Vous pouvez pas gagner sans vos coups spéciaux.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin d'une attaque spéciale contre des minables de votre genre, cracha Kyoya.

Ginga risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui. Six toupies encerclaient Leone. D'un mouvement, il les repoussa toutes.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser de toute façon.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Ginga se crispa. Kyoya prenait les moqueries du soldat pour un défi. Il serait capable d'utiliser son coup spécial juste pour lui donner tort. Après tout, il n'avait aucun remords à faire s'effondrer une grotte sur lui alors qu'ils étaient compagnons – enfin, pendant leurs duels, ils redevenaient rivaux – qu'est-ce qui le ferait hésiter contre des ennemis ?

\- Kyoya...

\- Leone ! Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion !

Une tornade envahit le côté du couloir. Ginga entendit des cris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna Theta.

La surprise de Theta fissura légèrement son masque. Finalement, elle était capable d'émotion.

Des craquements sinistres retentirent au-dessus d'eux.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

Ginga se crispa. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le ton qu'employait Kyoya... C'était celui qu'il avait quand il prenait les combats un peu trop à cœur – et, il fallait l'avouer, qu'il devenait un peu cinglé.

\- Kyoya...

\- Leone ! Montre-leur de quoi tu es capable !

La lumière envahit soudainement le couloir. Des pans de plafond furent aspirés par la tornade qui grossit.

\- Coup spécial ! Fureur Féroce du Lion !

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'agaça Ginga. Tu t'es amusé à détruire ces ruines juste pour lancer ce coup spécial ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Vas-y Leone !

Kyoya se laissait complètement emporter. Merveilleux. Comme si Ginga avait besoin de ça maintenant.

Des rochers furent propulsés vers ses adversaires. Ginga les entendait crier tandis que les blocs percutaient le sol avec force et s'y enfonçaient. La tornade cessa de souffler quand elle n'eut plus de projectiles. Kyoya se tourna lentement vers les membres de la Nébuleuse Noire qui se tenaient derrière Theta. Grâce à la lumière, on les apercevait. Un sourire démentiel étirait ses lèvres.

\- À qui le tour ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, murmura Theta. Persei.

La toupie adverse changea de mode. Elle s'élança vers Ginga et lui frôla l'épaule. Le rouquin se retourna. Elle scia les murs et les fit s'effondrer, l'enfermant avec la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Ginga !

L'inquiétude perçait la voix de Kyoya.

\- Tout va bien !

\- Pour l'instant. Attaquez !

Plusieurs toupies se ruèrent sur lui. Ginga n'aurait pas le temps de toutes les esquiver, d'autant plus que Pegasus devait s'occuper de Persei. Il se jeta vers la gauche et se retrouva coincé dans un angle.

\- Droite ! cria-t-il, espérant que Kyoya comprendrait.

Il tourna la tête en entendant un bruit fort. Leone s'était frayé un passage à travers la roche, assez grand pour que son blader puisse le suivre. Ce que Kyoya fit. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement puis il toisa ses ennemis avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que ces cailloux suffiraient à ralentir Leone ?

Ginga s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Leone !

Le bey vert se lança vers les soldats de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Pegasus !

Une silhouette d'un blanc aveuglant apparut dans la pénombre. Ses ailes à demi-repliées occupaient toute la largeur du couloir. Une armure argentée le recouvrait. Pegasus battit des ailes et un hennissement empli le couloir qui sembla disparaître pour laisser place à l'espace. Tous les membres de la Nébuleuse Noire apparurent nettement. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, sidérés. Kyoya, lui, ne fut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé. Il continua d'attaquer ses adversaire sans relâche.

\- Maintenant Pegasus. Coup... !

\- Replions-nous ! ordonna Theta. Persei ! Épée des dieux !

Une fissure déchira la galaxie pleine de couleur et s'ouvrit sur les ténèbres. Le reste de l'illusion, devenue bancale, se lézarda. La pénombre revint. Tout comme le silence. Ginga entendait sa propre respiration. Une autre. Rien de plus.

Il se tourna vers Kyoya qui le détaillait. Le vert se mit ensuite à regarder un des côtés du couloir. Puis l'autre. Leurs ennemis avaient complètement disparu.

Il montra les dents.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Le poing de Kyoya se serra. Il le cogna contre l'un des murs, les pupilles étrécies. La mâchoire crispée, il montrait les dents. Toute la rage qu'il ressentait transparaissait dans son expression corporelle. Ses doigts se replièrent encore et s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il finirait par se faire mal.

Ginga récupéra Pegasus puis Leone avant de se tourner vers Kyoya. C'était de mal en pis. Ginga s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Kyoya était crispé. Il tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Il ne se calmait pas.

\- Ils nous ont échappés, grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai vu.

Une flamme de colère s'alluma dans le regard de Kyoya avant qu'il ne fasse de nouveau face à la direction dans laquelle leurs ennemis s'étaient enfuis. Ginga fit de même. Ils avaient complètement disparu. Il ne restait pas une seule trace d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas laissé un indice derrière eux, cette fois. Ils ne voulaient pas être suivis.

Ginga glissa ses doigts le long du bras de Kyoya puis les arrêta sur son poing. Il enveloppa sa main de la sienne. Quand le poing de Kyoya se desserra légèrement, il souleva sa main et le fit déplier les doigts. Il déposa Leone sur sa paume. Kyoya observa sa toupie, un peu plus calme, avant de reporter son regard sur Ginga. Sa respiration s'était apaisée mais il restait encore un peu énervé : la colère restait marquée sur ses traits.

\- Nous les écraserons la prochaine fois, promit Ginga.

\- On aurait dû les écraser aujourd'hui.

Kyoya resserra sa main autour de Leone puis s'écarta de lui. Ginga ne s'en offusqua pas. Il aurait besoin de plus de temps que d'habitude pour se calmer.

\- On y va ?

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête.

Ginga revint sur leurs pas, enjambant et évitant les débris qui jonchaient le sol depuis leurs combats. Kyoya le suivit. Il garda Leone dans sa main au lieu de le ranger. Ginga le comprenait. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt à lâcher Pegasus. Sa présence l'aidait à se concentrer et à garder son calme. Il le devait, même si être passé si près du but et avoir échoué l'agaçait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à s'emporter et Kyoya avait besoin de lui pour retrouver son calme.

Il avança à tâtons, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser ou ralentir Kyoya. Il y parvint malgré les nombreux gravats qui se dressaient en travers de sa route. À ce rythme, ils seraient bientôt dehors. Tant mieux. Il avait hâte de quitter ces boyaux et de retourner à l'air libre.

Kyoya attrapa son bras. Ginga fut surpris par ce contact soudain. D'autant plus que Kyoya ne lui adressait pas un seul regard : son entière attention était focalisée devant eux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Quelqu'un.

Ginga tendit l'oreille. Maintenant que Kyoya l'avait averti, il entendait des bruits de pas au loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ça ne pouvait pas être les membres de la Nébuleuse Noire : Kyoya et lui venaient de les chasser.

\- Qui c'est ?

Kyoya le poussa. Il se posta devant lui et prit son Lanceur.

\- Tu es sûr que...?

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Leone fut propulsé. Il fut rapidement englouti par l'obscurité. Ginga l'entendait fendre l'air et s'éloigner. Puis, il y eut le bruit caractéristique de deux toupies se percutant. Quelqu'un les avait attaqué – ou avait répondu à leur attaque.

Kyoya s'élança dans le couloir. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Ginga fut sur ses pas. Malgré la vitesse de Kyoya, il ne se laissa pas distancer. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul face à un ennemi. Surtout dans son état actuel.

Un éclat attira son attention. Leone. L'autre toupie restait parfaitement dans l'ombre. Sa roue de fusion ne devait pas être métallique sinon il apercevrait forcément des éclats de lumière.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous attaques, _capitaine_?

Kyoya s'immobilisa. La voix familière surprit tant Ginga qu'il se cogna contre le vert, incapable de s'arrêter, sidéré. Il fit un pas en arrière et se pencha pour voir – apercevoir plutôt – les silhouettes de Nile et de Damure se détacher de l'obscurité.

Avec un grognement agacé, Kyoya récupéra Leone.

\- Que faites-vous là ? s'étonna Ginga.

\- Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver ici, il me semble.

Le regard de Nile devint plus acéré.

\- Mais nous sommes arrivés un peu tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent. Une soudaine tension envahit ses épaules. Ginga tendit une main vers lui mais Kyoya se remit à marcher brusquement. Nile et Damure furent obligés de s'écarter de son passage pour ne pas se faire bousculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On ne va pas rester là indéfiniment.

Kyoya disparut dans le couloir. Les épaules de Ginga se voûtèrent. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son comportement mais il l'attristait. Tout était censé bien se passer. C'était leur voyage, à tous les deux, agrémenté de combats. Mais la Nébuleuse Noire s'était avérée plus dangereuse que prévu. C'était terrible à avouer mais ils l'avaient sous-estimée. Ils avaient considéré cette traque comme un vulgaire jeu. Ils avaient oublié à qui ils avaient affaire.

Ça ne devait pas se reproduire.

\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Nile.

Ginga laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je vais tout vous raconter. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons rattraper Kyoya.

Nile opina. Ginga se lança sans attendre sur les traces de son compagnon. Il préférait ne pas le laisser seul en cet instant. Ils n'avaient pas subi de défaite mais ils n'avaient pas gagné non plus. Ça avait énervé Kyoya. Qui savait ce qu'il ferait pour évacuer sa colère ?

Ginga préférait être auprès de lui pour pouvoir l'aider au besoin.

Il rattrapa Kyoya avant de sortir des ruines. Il ne se retourna pas tandis qu'ils s'en éloignaient. Cet endroit ne lui manquerait pas.

Kyoya avançait à grands pas, rageusement. Ginga luttait pour rester à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?!

Ginga ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait que cette agressivité n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Kyoya avait du mal à gérer sa colère. En fait, il n'essayait même pas : il la laissait exploser et tout dévaster sur son passage. C'était le rôle de Ginga de savoir quand il allait trop loin et de l'en empêcher.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Nile et Damure qui les suivait à distance respectable. Ils n'était nullement impressionnés par l'éclat de colère de leur ancien capitaine mais ils savaient qu'il valait mieux lui laisser du temps et de l'espace dans ce genre de cas. Ginga leur en était reconnaissant.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à se dépêcher s'ils tiennent tant que ça à nous suivre.

\- Ils veulent qu'on leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

La main de Kyoya se serra sur la sienne. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Un peu plus et il lui briserait les os.

Kyoya dut s'en rendre compte car il le lâcha. Ginga lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il n'était pas totalement hors de contrôle, en fin de compte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne comptais pas te demander de parler. Je suis pas le genre à t'en demander trop, n'est-ce pas ?

Si la taquinerie ne parvint pas à arracher un sourire à Kyoya, néanmoins, elle adoucit son expression. Ginga posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne prends pas trop d'avance d'accord ? Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

Kyoya attendit un instant avant d'acquiescer. Il s'éloigna à pas plus lents. Ginga attendit que Nile et Damure arrivent à sa hauteur avant de se remettre à marcher. Il leur raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis leur séparation : la théorie de Kyoya selon laquelle la Nébuleuse Noire voulait seulement détourner leur attention du véritable objectif de Doji, leur arrivée aux Ruines du Conflits, leur décision de l'explorer sans les attendre, l'attaque.

Il ne leur jeta pas un regard durant toute l'explication : son attention entière demeura focalisée sur Kyoya qui marchait non loin d'eux. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de leurs réactions.

\- Ils ont fait tout ça pour détourner votre attention ? demanda Nile.

Kyoya se figea et se retourna brusquement, les crocs à découvert, les yeux brûlant de colère. Une colère qui n'était pas tournée vers Nile mais que son ancien coéquipier réveillait.

\- Non. Ils ont fait ça pour nous piéger et nous vaincre.

\- Mais tu avais dis...

\- Je me suis trompé ! Ça arrive.

Nile garda le silence un moment. Kyoya le toisait. Tout était devenu si silencieux autour d'eux que Ginga entendait les battements de son cœur et sa respiration.

\- Pourtant, quelle meilleure façon de détourner votre attention qu'en vous envoyant de puissants adversaires et qu'en vous narguant ?

Le choc se peignit sur l'expression de Kyoya. Nile s'avança jusqu'à lui.

\- Je pensais que tu faisais davantage confiance à ton instinct.

Puis il reprit sa route. Damure adressa un signe de tête respectueux à son ancien capitaine avant de le suivre. Ginga était tout aussi choqué que Kyoya. Le plan de la Nébuleuse Noire plus élaboré que d'habitude. Doji n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'ils parviennent à l'arrêter cette fois. Soit son objectif était particulièrement dangereux, soit il en avait assez de ne jamais parvenir à ses fins.

\- Ils ne sont pas si puissants que ça, marmonna Kyoya.

Ginga s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il lui effleura le dos puis il appuya son front contre son épaule. Il resta un instant ainsi puis nicha son visage contre le cou de Kyoya.

\- Partons, souffla-t-il.

Kyoya opina. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 5_

* * *

J'avais pas envie de mettre de OCs mais les précédents membres de la Nébuleuse Noire étant soit morts (cf. : Pluto, Rago) soit repentis (cf. : Jack), ça ne me laissait pas trop le choix mais ne vous en faites pas : ce sont juste des larbins qui resteront à leur place. C'est Doji le vrai méchant de l'histoire. Sinon, pour écrire Theta, je me suis inspirée de Grace Blackthorn des Banes Chronicles (TMI).

J'ai tellement hâte de poster (et d'écrire) le chapitre 7 ! C'est un de mes préférés de la fic !


	6. Chapter 6 : Une nouvelle stratégie

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle stratégie**

* * *

Kyoya marchait de long en large dans la petite chambre d'hôtel que Ginga et lui partageaient. Il aurait voulu se remettre en chasse immédiatement. Ils auraient _dû_. Mais Ginga avait décrété qu'ils avaient besoin d'une véritable nuit de repos. Quelle perte de temps. Ils auraient parfaitement pu se reposer dans un avion. Ça aurait conduit au même résultat sauf qu'ils seraient en route au lieu d'attendre inutilement.

Kyoya grogna. Il ne savait même plus quelle était leur priorité. Cette attaque avait bouleversé tous leurs plans. Devaient-ils se lancer à la poursuite de cet escadron de la Nébuleuse Noire et lui faire payer son affront ou, au contraire, devaient-ils continuer leur chemin tout en l'ignorant ? Il préférait la première option mais ça signifiait laisser à Doji le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Peut-être que Ginga et lui devraient se séparer. Ils couvriraient plus de terrain ainsi et auraient plus de chance de mettre un terme à ses plans.

Cette idée révoltait chaque parcelle de son être. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Ginga, surtout en ces temps de crise. Même si cet imbécile de rouquin imposait ses idées débiles, comme leur faire perdre un temps qu'ils ne possédaient pas.

\- Calme-toi Kyoya. Tu ne fais pas avancer les choses là.

L'interpellé s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Et toi ? grogna-t-il. T'as l'impression de faire avancer les choses peut-être ?

Ginga s'assit, posant sur lui ses yeux miel. Même si son expression montrait un grand calme, eux brillaient d'une détermination pure.

\- Nous n'avons pas perdu.

Kyoya montra les dents. Le souvenir de l'attaque ravivait sa colère.

\- On parle de la Nébuleuse Noire. Ils n'auraient pas dû être si compliqués à battre !

Il se remit à faire les cent pas, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Ginga. Il avait besoin de cette colère pour combattre ses ennemis avec plus de force et de détermination. Il y puisait une grande énergie. Il ne comptait pas la perdre.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Leur équipe n'était même pas complète !

Il s'arrêta face à un mur. Son poing se serra. Il voulut le frapper mais une main enserra son poignet, figeant son geste. Kyoya tourna la tête. Ginga. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Tu risques de te faire mal.

\- Et alors ? De quoi tu te mêles ?

Ginga glissa son autre bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Il appuya sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Je te comprends. La situation m'énerve aussi. Tu me connais : je suis aussi mauvais perdant que toi.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa dernière phrase. Kyoya nicha son visage contre le cou de Ginga. Son odeur, toute chaude et réconfortante, semblait l'envelopper. Il ferma les yeux. Ginga lui lâcha le poignet et posa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas réagir comme ça. Nous avons besoin de repos.

Kyoya profita un peu plus de sa chaleur avant de s'écarter de lui.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle stratégie surtout.

Ginga sourit. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- D'accord. Nous verrons ça demain.

Kyoya embrassa fugacement sa main. Ginga pencha la tête sur le côté, le détaillant sans perdre son sourire.

\- Et dire que tu peux être un chef d'entreprise sérieux. C'est incroyable.

\- En quoi ? demanda Kyoya.

Il ne s'en vexa pas. Il trouvait bien plus insultants les gens qui prétendaient que ce métier était fait pour lui. Il ne détestait pas son travail mais il savait quelle image on avait généralement d'un tel poste et ça ne lui ressemblait en rien.

\- Tu t'énerves facilement.

\- Exact. Personne ne veut me contrarier : mes ordres sont suivis à la lettre.

Ginga rit. Kyoya se détendit. Ginga lui prit la main.

\- Allons dormir, tu veux bien ?

Kyoya n'avait plus aucune raison de protester.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Quelque chose de froid toucha l'épaule de Kyoya. Il le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule puis se pelotonna un peu plus dans son lit où il faisait bien chaud.

\- Tu étais fatigué finalement.

Kyoya entrouvrit les yeux. Assis à côté de lui, les yeux étincelants et un sourire aux lèvres, Ginga le regardait. Il était déjà habillé. Kyoya se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son rouquin se soit réveillé avant lui. Qu'il ait eu le temps de se préparer même. C'était un gros dormeur, contrairement à lui.

Ginga se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa tempe, effleurant distraitement son épaule puis sa main remonta jusqu'à s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est fatigant de s'énerver, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Kyoya se redressa. Il avisa un ordinateur sur la table.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- L'accueil me l'a gentiment prêté. Je vais contacter Madoka et Tsubasa. J'ai quelque chose à leur demander.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Il espérait qu'il ne leur proposerait pas de les accompagner. Kyoya trouvait que Ginga et lui ne passaient pas assez de moments en tête à tête. Ce voyage, censé n'être rien qu'à eux, se transformait en tournée de visite des anciennes connaissances. Il ne détestait pas la compagnie des Wild Fang mais il espérait que, pour leur prochaine étape, il pourrait être seul avec Ginga.

\- Si tu te dépêches de te préparer, tu auras le temps de parler à Kakeru avant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je suis sûr que Kakeru se débrouille très bien. Même en faisant de son mieux, il ne pourrait pas faire couler notre entreprise en trois jours.

\- Peut-être qu'il voudra des nouvelles de son grand frère.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas quitté le Japon depuis si longtemps que ça – deux, voire trois jours. Néanmoins, il se leva, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se prépara. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Ginga était en pleine discussion avec Madoka. Il glissa des yeux miel curieux sur lui puis fit la moue. Kyoya porta machinalement sa main à sa queue-de-cheval.

\- C'est plus pratique.

\- J'ai rien dit, marmonna Ginga, boudeur.

Kyoya réprima le sourire amusé – et flatté – qui voulait s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

\- Ginga, tu écoutes ? demanda Madoka.

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur l'écran.

\- Hein ? Oui. Vous êtes d'accord pour vous en occuper pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te recontacte au plus vite.

\- Merci.

La communication s'interrompit. Kyoya s'approcha doucement de Ginga, se demandant quelle mission il avait confié à Madoka. En tout cas, elle ne les rejoindrait pas sur le terrain : c'était un grand soulagement.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai demandé à Tsubasa et à Madoka de guetter la Nébuleuse Noire. Avec eux et le réseau d'information du Temple de Beilin, rien ne pourra nous échapper. Ça nous donnera le temps de mettre notre stratégie au point.

\- Tu as déjà une idée ?

Ginga lui offrit un sourire complice.

\- On aura tout le temps d'en parler dans l'avion.

Il se leva et tira la chaise pour lui offrir sa place.

\- Tu appelles Kakeru maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas toi-même si tu tiens tant que ça à lui parler ? s'exaspéra Kyoya en s'asseyant.

Ginga se pencha tandis que ses doigts volaient sur les touches.

\- Je ne vais pas appeler un ami pendant qu'on traque Doji. _Quelqu'un_ m'a fait remarquer que ce n'est pas sérieux. Par contre, on ne peut pas te reprocher de prendre des nouvelles de ton entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginga passa un bras autour de son cou et fixa l'écran. Kyoya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. À quoi servait d'utiliser une fausse raison quand le résultat était le même ?

Le visage souriant de Kakeru apparut sur l'écran. Kyoya sentit son expression s'adoucir.

\- Salut grand frère, tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Kyoya désigna son rouquin d'un signe de tête.

\- Ginga voulait te saluer.

\- Hé ! T'étais censé discuter de ton entreprise !

Kyoya ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la chaise.

\- Mon entreprise va très bien. Garde tes excuses stupides pour toi. Tu voulais parler à Kakeru, parle-lui maintenant.

\- T'es pas sympa quand tu fais ta mauvaise tête.

\- Dépêche. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Kyoya pouvait _sentir_ l'air vexé de Ginga. Kakeru rit.

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer de votre côté.

\- Ça pourrait être mieux, bouda Ginga.

\- Vous pensez revenir quand ?

\- Dans plusieurs semaines si Ginga continue de nous ralentir.

\- Hé !

Kakeru rit de plus belle.

\- Vous allez où maintenant ?

\- Aux États-Unis.

Kyoya lança un regard surpris à son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait la prochaine étape de leur voyage. Il se voyait bien rester en Afrique quelques jours de plus. Surtout s'ils devaient s'entraîner et mettre au point une stratégie.

\- C'est injuste. Ça fait une éternité que j'y suis pas allé.

\- N'exagère pas Kakeru : je t'y ai envoyé la semaine dernière.

\- Pour le travail.

\- Tu comptes me faire croire que tu n'avais pas une seule seconde de libre ?

Kakeru se mit à sourire.

\- C'est vrai que c'était plutôt sympa.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Kakeru : il tourna la tête et écouta attentivement. Il acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur Kyoya et Ginga.

\- Je dois vous laisser. J'ai du travail. Bonne chance. Amusez-vous bien !

\- À bientôt Kakeru.

Le fond d'écran du bureau réapparut. Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga.

\- Les États-Unis ? C'est pour voir tes amis bruyants ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour voir l'équipe Dungeon et King.

Kyoya renifla. Il espérait que Ginga disait vrai. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à les supporter ceux-là.

\- C'est pour les hamburgers ?

\- Quoi ? Tu me crois incapable de choisir une destination sérieusement, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci pour ta confiance. Ça me touche.

Kyoya posa sa main sur celle de Ginga qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il l'embrassa.

\- Nile et Damure nous attendent à la cafétéria. On ne devrait pas trop les faire attendre.

Kyoya remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, sans commenter, avant de se lever. Il alla récupérer son sac, le passa sur une épaule et attendit que Ginga rassemble ses affaires. Le rouquin fit de son mieux pour se dépêcher. Quand il eut fini son sac, il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre avant de refermer l'ordinateur portable et de le soulever. Ils purent enfin partir. Kyoya se sentait d'attaque pour cette nouvelle journée. À chaque instant, ils s'approchaient un peu plus du futur combat qui les opposerait à la Nébuleuse Noire et à sa vengeance.

Ils suivirent un couloir et atteignirent rapidement la cage d'escalier. Ils n'eurent qu'un étage à descendre avant d'arriver au rez de chaussée. Ginga se rendit à l'accueil. Il y rendit l'ordinateur avec des remerciements chaleureux. Il rejoignit Kyoya et, ensemble, ils allèrent à la cafétéria. Ils avisèrent immédiatement Nile et Damure. Ils s'installèrent à leur table. Les anciens Wild Fang se saluèrent sobrement tandis que, comme à son habitude, Ginga exposait sa joie de vivre. Ils partagèrent un bon petit déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, Nile et Damure leur proposèrent de les accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport, ce que Ginga s'empressa d'accepter. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors, ils s'enfoncèrent vers le cœur de la ville. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil plein de regrets par-dessus son épaule, vers la savane sauvage. Il aurait voulu en profiter un peu plus. Il n'avait pas pleinement savouré sa traversée hier, perturbé par le combat qu'ils avaient livré.

Ginga posa une main sur son dos.

\- Nous reviendrons.

Kyoya acquiesça. Ce serait merveilleux. Ils pourraient passer de nombreuses heures à s'entraîner, en pleine nature, sans avoir à se préoccuper de la Nébuleuse Noire ou de Doji. Après cette histoire, ils s'offriraient des vacances bien méritées.

\- Vous comptez venir à la fête ? lança Ginga à Nile et Damure.

Kyoya se demanda de quoi il parlait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait cette fête depuis le début de leur voyage. Ça avait un rapport avec Madoka, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Super. Tout le monde a l'air décidé à venir.

\- C'est une occasion difficile à refuser, déclara Nile.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit joyeusement Ginga.

L'aéroport apparut enfin. Le groupe s'arrêta devant le bâtiment même si Kyoya n'avait qu'une envie : partir au plus vite. Il ne détestait pas la compagnie de ses anciens Wild Fang mais le combat avant tout – surtout si ce combat visait à vaincre la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- C'est ici qu'on se quitte, déclara Nile.

\- C'est dommage, commenta Ginga.

\- Nous nous reverrons vite, lui rappela-t-il ?.

\- C'est vrai ! À bientôt.

Kyoya se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête sobre à ses anciens coéquipiers pour leur dire au-revoir.

Ginga et lui entrèrent dans l'aéroport. Il y avait moins de monde que dans les ceux qu'ils avaient traversé ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Les lieux bondés lui déplaisaient toujours autant.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de fête ? demanda Kyoya.

\- Une réunion organisée par Madoka. Il y aura tout le monde !

Il semblait heureux à cette idée. Évidemment. Il s'agissait de Ginga, après tout. Il _adorait_ ce genre de trucs, contrairement à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble déjà ?

\- Ça va être barbant.

\- Tu veux dire que ça va être génial !

\- Ça m'étonne pas que ça te plaise.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Que je te connais.

Ginga s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de Kyoya et s'appuya un instant contre lui avant de s'écarter, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations d'affection en public – à part quand il devait faire comprendre à certains que Ginga était déjà pris ou que lui-même n'était pas intéressé.

\- Moi aussi, je te connais, souffla-t-il. Et je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tant que ça.

Kyoya renifla. Par moments – souvent même – l'optimisme de Ginga frôlait le ridicule. Comme s'il était du genre à aimer ce qui était festif, bruyant et plein de monde.

\- Cette réunion va être pleine de bladers. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on s'ennuie longtemps, pas toi ?

Kyoya lança un regard surpris à Ginga qui se contenta de sourire. Effectivement, une réunion de bladers devrait s'avérer... mouvementée.

L'esquisse féroce d'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga comptait expliquer son idée à son compagnon dès qu'ils seraient dans l'avion. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva avec un Kyoya à moitié endormi contre son épaule. Ce qui était tout simplement adorable. Il mourrait avant de le dire à Kyoya – sûrement de sa main d'ailleurs, il pouvait se montrer tellement susceptible des fois. Cette attitude prouvait à quel point Kyoya avait confiance en lui. Il ne se laisserait pas aller ainsi près de quelqu'un dont il se méfierait.

Ginga aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer son plan plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant.

Il se blottit contre son compagnon.

\- Ginga !

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait glissé dans le sommeil. En même temps, il s'était senti si bien, avec Kyoya tout contre lui.

\- Tu vas te lever ? s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi autant que toi ce matin.

Kyoya plissa le nez, vexé. Ginga glissa une main sur son bras avant de se mettre debout et de ramasser son sac. Kyoya grogna avec agacement avant de l'imiter. Il le doubla et marcha dans l'allée, entre les deux rangées de siège, sans se soucier des autres passagers qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Ginga avança sur ses pas. Ils descendirent de l'avion. De manière très enfantine, il sauta de la dernière marche.

\- On est enfin aux États-Unis ! s'exclama-t-il. Le merveilleux pays des hamburgers !

Sentant un regard insistant sur son dos, il se retourna. Kyoya le toisait avec sévérité. Il déglutit puis se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné.

\- Mais on va s'occuper de Doji et de la Nébuleuse Noire en priorité bien sûr.

Il rit, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais sa gêne ne fit que transparaître un peu plus. Il se tut. Kyoya le fixa, le fixa, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Bien sûr.

Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Apparemment, il le croyait incapable d'avoir choisi sérieusement les États-Unis comme destination. Pourtant, Ginga n'avait pas décidé de venir ici à cause des hamburgers. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils servaient les meilleurs hamburgers du monde dans ce pays. Il s'agissait seulement d'un point bonus non négligeable.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi ce pays pour les hamburgers !

Même si, à force d'en parler et d'y penser, il commençait à avoir faim.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ginga poussa un soupir déchirant. Ce manque de confiance était vexant mais pas vraiment surprenant. Surtout de la part de Kyoya. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser davantage. Il avait l'habitude.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport et se retrouvèrent dans une ville fourmillant de vie. Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent un peu plus, seul signe trahissant son agacement. Il préférait les lieux déserts, perdus au milieu de nulle-part, aux lieux civilisés. Comment avait-il réussi à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie tout en restant si parfaitement lui-même ? Cela ne cessait de le surprendre.

\- On aurait pu rester en Afrique pour réfléchir à notre stratégie.

Kyoya jeta un regard noir à un passant qui mettait un peut trop de temps pour s'écarter à son goût. Ginga le gratifia d'un coup de coude.

\- Arrête ça.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde se mette à fuir sur leur passage.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard ennuyé mais il obéit. C'était tout ce qui importait.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà une idée pour combattre la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Pourquoi on perd notre temps à parler alors ?

\- Parce qu'on doit trouver un endroit où s'entraîner. On va pas improviser ce coup-là.

Kyoya plissa les yeux, songeur.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu connais le système Synchrome ? demanda Ginga pour le mettre sur la voie.

Kyoya fronça le nez.

\- Leone n'est pas une toupie Synchrome.

\- Je sais. Mais on pourrait s'inspirer de ce système pour surprendre la Nébuleuse Noire la prochaine fois qu'elle voudra nous affronter. Elle ne pourra pas prévoir nos coups si on change complètement de stratégie.

\- Comme ce que Benkei et Kenta avaient fait ? Ou Yû et Kenta ?

Ginga sentit un immense sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Kyoya demandait des précisions. Ça se présentait plutôt bien.

\- Exactement !

\- Ça avait foiré les deux fois, non ?

Le sourire de Ginga disparut.

\- Pourquoi tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses ?

\- C'est toi qui es trop optimiste.

\- Tu veux entendre mon idée ou pas ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix.

Ginga décida de se lancer dans son explication sans faire davantage attention à Kyoya et à son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme. Il savait que son plan était génial. Il ne plairait sans doute pas à Kyoya ou Kyoya ferait au moins semblant de le trouver nul. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec le travail en équipe, malheureusement – enfin, avec le fait d'admettre faire partie d'une équipe.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait échanger les roues de fusion de nos toupies.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça changerait complètement nos manières de combattre, continua Ginga avant qu'il ne commence à protester. Nous connaissons suffisamment bien la toupie de l'autre pour pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problèmes, même s'il nous faudra un peu d'entraînement bien sûr.

\- Ce sera une perte de temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On va suivre ce plan quoi ? Deux minutes avant de recommencer à nous battre normalement. Autant poursuivre notre chemin maintenant.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va marcher !

\- Hm.

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Kyoya était plus important qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Tant pis. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution...

\- Tu as raison. C'est peut-être un défi trop difficile pour toi.

\- Comment ça ? se vexa Kyoya, découvrant ses crocs.

\- Ça demande une grande capacité d'adaptation et... et une grande maîtrise du Beyblade.

Kyoya plissa les yeux. Ginga ralentit puis s'arrêta, le fixant de ses yeux miel. Il se sentait incapable de quitter son regard, même quand celui-ci était accusateur.

\- Tu crois vraiment que cette tentative de manipulation ridicule va marcher avec moi ? Tu traînes trop avec Yû.

Ginga s'empourpra. Il avait un peu honte de son comportement et il ne pensait pas que Kyoya se rendrait compte de son but immédiatement.

\- J'espérais...

\- Si tu tiens tant à ton idée stupide que ça, t'as qu'à le dire.

Les excuses de Gina moururent sur ses lèvres. Il dévisagea Kyoya, clignant des yeux, puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un sentiment d'attendrissement s'élevait en lui. Kyoya eut l'air agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

\- Rien. Merci.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es incompréhensible.

Ginga haussa les épaules, un sourire continuant de flotter sur ses lèvres, n'insistant pas davantage. Il savait qu'il avait une marge bien plus grande que les autres pour taquiner Kyoya mais il ne devait pas la dépasser s'il ne voulait pas le braquer. Surtout après les événements de la veille. D'habitude, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce genre de détail mais les circonstances n'étaient pas habituelles : Kyoya avait vraiment été contrarié. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'agacement qu'il ressentait la plupart du temps. Ginga devait se montrer prévenant quelques temps... Du moins, jusqu'au début de leur entraînement. Le Beyblade avait toujours le don de lui rendre sa bonne humeur – enfin, de lui en apporter.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi on est venus aux États-Unis.

\- On ne pouvait pas rester en Afrique. Tu n'aurais pas voulu retourner en Asie alors qu'on sait que la Nébuleuse Noire n'y prépare rien et ce sera plus simple d'avoir des nouvelles de Madoka ici.

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi cette destination.

\- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée.

Le regard interrogateur le poussa à continuer.

\- Tu sais, quand tu pensais que je rendais visite aux Wang Hu Zhong juste pour tromper la Nébuleuse Noire ?

\- Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, marmonna Kyoya.

Apparemment, son désir de passer du temps avec ses amis déplaisait toujours autant à Kyoya. Dommage. Il était certain qu'il pourrait finir par les apprécier. Enfin, il ne serait plus autant agacé par eux. Peut-être. Sûrement pas.

\- Là, ce sera vraiment une excuse pour cacher nos entraînements.

Kyoya fronça le nez.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va rendre visite à tes amis américains ?

\- Il faut bien, pour être crédibles.

\- Mais ils sont tellement... bruyants. Ce ne sont même pas des bladers intéressants.

\- Tu es un peu dur là, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Ginga, même s'il appréciait la politesse dont il avait fait preuve.

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai envie d'affronter aucun d'entre eux. J'ai seulement combattu King parce que c'était un blader légendaire et que j'avais promis que je les affronterais tous avant de te défier. Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais pas défié.

\- À ce point ? s'étonna Ginga.

Kyoya ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ginga savait qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Kyoya ne s'embarrassait pas de faux-semblants et il disait toujours franchement ce qu'il pensait. Ginga se demanda une énième fois comment il se débrouillait en tant que chef d'entreprise puis il repoussa cette question dans un coin de son esprit – il se doutait comment.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Kyoya puis se remit en route.

\- On ne restera pas longtemps : juste le temps de les saluer. Ne t'en fais pas.

Kyoya le suivit, l'air pas du tout convaincu.

\- Si tu commences à bavasser avec eux, j'me casse.

\- Marché conclu !

Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Ginga faisait attention à leur itinéraire. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu aux États-Unis, plus encore qu'il n'était pas venu au Dungeon. Il ne voulait pas se perdre. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil à Kyoya. Il regrettait qu'ils aient dû quitter l'Afrique aussi vite. Kyoya ressemblait toujours autant au leader qu'il était mais ce n'était pas aussi flagrant qu'au milieu de la savane où il avait l'air d'être un véritable roi.

Le Dungeon apparut enfin à sa vue. Il s'était agrandi depuis que Masamune, Toby et Zeo l'avaient pris en charge. Le Coach Steel leur avait confié des responsabilités graduellement et, quand il les avait jugés dignes de prendre sa suite, avait pris une retraite anticipée. Quant à King, il partageait son temps entre le Dungeon, où il avait ses premiers amis, et voyager autour du monde pour affronter des bladers puissants.

Ginga ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

\- Salut les gars !

Une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se tourna vers lui mais aucune n'appartenait à ses amis. C'étaient les élèves du Dungeon, entre enfance et adolescence, qui le dévisageaient avec insistance. Ginga se crispa. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, se souvenant malgré lui du piège que lui avait tendu Baihu – un gamin bien plus jeune qu'eux – avant de se reprendre. Il jeta un regard noir à Kyoya. C'était de sa faute ! Il l'avait rendu parano avec ses taquineries.

Rassemblant toute sa dignité, il leva la tête et fit un pas dans la pièce, ignorant le sourire moqueur qui avait courbé les lèvres de Kyoya. Au moins n'était-il plus focalisé sur l'attaque de Theta.

\- Salut, est-ce que vous savez où se trouvent vos entraîneurs ?

Toujours pas de réaction. Apparemment, il allait devoir les chercher seul – il était certain que Kyoya ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider : l'accompagner jusqu'ici était déjà un grand effort de sa part.

Des murmures s'élevèrent peu à peu et emplirent toute la salle. Soudain, les élèves se mirent à bouger puis Ginga se retrouva encerclé sans savoir comment. Le brouhaha se fit de plus en plus important. Il parvenait à grand peine à discerner quelques mots. Il croyait entendre son nom ainsi que celui de son ancienne équipe les Gan Gan Galaxy. Difficile d'être sûr.

\- D-Du calme. Je comprends rien du tout !

Les enfants se turent tous en même temps, ce qui était bien plus effrayant que s'ils avaient continué de parler. Ginga déglutit.

\- Vous êtes Ginga Hagane, déclara l'un d'eux.

\- C'est ça.

Les yeux des enfants se mirent à briller.

\- Vous avez fait équipe avec notre Coach pendant les Championnats du Monde ! Il nous en parle souvent.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Il dit que vous n'êtes pas trop nul et que vous avez gagné quelques matches importants.

Ginga fut tellement choqué qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il se redressa aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? se vexa-t-il.

 _Quelques_? Seulement quelques ? C'était lui qui avait fait la plus grande partie du boulot ! Il ne s'était pas perdu dans les steppes de Russie, risquant de faire perdre toute l'équipe, ni n'était tombé dans les pièges ridicules de Sélène Garcia.

\- Ce Masamune... il ne changera jamais... soupira-t-il.

\- C'est rare de rencontrer des bladers qui ont participé aux Championnats du Monde. Vous voulez bien nous en parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis juste passé voir de vieux amis.

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- Il vient de dire non. C'est pas assez clair pour vous ? grogna Kyoya, les fusillant du regard.

Ginga lui effleura le bras.

\- Calme-toi Kyoya...

\- Vous êtes Kyoya ? Kyoya Tategami ?

Kyoya leva la tête et les toisa avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça vous pose un problème ?

\- Vous êtes le blader qui n'a pas pu faire partie de la sélection japonaise ?

Ses yeux s'inondèrent de colère. Une grimace dévoila ses crocs. Ginga se plaça devant lui, prêt à l'arrêter si besoin. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une bagarre éclate maintenant. Encore moins à ce que Kyoya envoie Fang Leone contre des gamins qui n'avaient aucune chance contre lui.

\- J'ai _refusé_ de faire partie de la sélection japonaise. J'aurais pu. Vous le sauriez si vous faisiez des recherches vous-mêmes au lieu d'écouter...

\- Kyoya.

Ginga sentait que ça allait dégénérer. Il lui prit le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur.

\- On repassera plus tard ! Donnez le mot à vos coach !

Il entraîna Kyoya vers l'extérieur. Son compagnon jeta un regard noir au Dungeon. Il avait envie de réduire le centre d'entraînement en miettes. Ginga l'en éloigna avant qu'il ne mette sa menace silencieuse à exécution.

\- Ce ne sont que des gamins...

\- Ça ne leur donne pas le droit de me parler comme ça !

\- Ils écoutent les histoires de leur coach...

\- Justement ! Ça ne t'énerve pas qu'il te présente comme un simple faire-valoir ?

\- C'est assez vexant, convint Ginga. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir détruire le Dungeon.

\- Tss ! Je pourrais vaincre tous leurs entraîneurs. En même temps.

\- Kyoya...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Je sais que tu en est capable, avoua Ginga en toute sincérité. Ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire le Dungeon, c'est tout.

Kyoya releva la tête.

\- J'espère bien que tu le sais. Tu es mon rival : tu es censé savoir de quoi je suis capable mieux que personne.

\- Et ton compagnon, ajouta Ginga, joueur.

Kyoya fit un geste de la main, signifiant que cela n'avait aucune importance. Une vague d'amusement envahit Ginga. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Et si on cherchait un endroit où s'entraîner ?

Kyoya opina, tout son agacement s'étant envolé à la simple évocation de leur futur entraînement.

Ils s'éloignèrent du Dungeon à la recherche du terrain idéal. Il valait mieux qu'il soit désert et sans bâtiments, pour éviter les dégâts collatéraux. Pas facile quand on se trouvait dans une ville aussi habitée et moderne. Ils finiraient bien par trouver.

Ils entrèrent dans un parc. Ginga le balaya du regard. Il y avait de l'espace et peu de monde. L'endroit presque idéal. Ils s'en contenteraient.

Ginga conduisit Kyoya un peu plus à l'écart de la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls. Il s'arrêta.

\- C'est bien ici.

\- Hm.

Il donna un coup de coude taquin à Kyoya.

\- Tu préfères qu'on continue de faire le tour de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un endroit qui te convienne ?

\- Ça ira, marmonna Kyoya.

Ginga tendit la main. Kyoya se crispa. Ginga haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu te souviens de notre plan ?

\- Oui.

Pourtant, il ne fit pas mine de bouger. Ginga le comprenait mais il pensait qu'il avait davantage confiance en lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on change de plan ? lui proposa-t-il même s'il avait vraiment envie d'essayer son idée – ce serait tellement bien !

Kyoya secoua la tête. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit Leone. Il hésita un instant avant de le lui remettre. Ginga lui sourit, à la fois de remerciement et d'encouragement. Il entreprit de démonter Leone puis Pegasus. Il les remonta en échangeant les roues de fusion. Il prit un moment pour les regarder. Ça les changeait totalement, pourtant, leurs toupies restaient familières.

Ginga tendit Leone à Kyoya qui le prit précautionneusement. Il l'observa, les sourcils froncés, puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- On commence l'entraînement ?

\- Ouais !

Ginga courut sur quelques mètres puis fit volte-face, faisant face à Kyoya. Il lui montra son Fang Pegasus.

\- Tu es prêt au combat ?

Un sourire souleva les lèvres de Kyoya tandis que Ginga prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de zapper la partie entraînement. Bon. Tant pis. De toute façon, ils auraient fini par l'oublier. Autant déclarer franchement que c'était un combat dès le début.

Kyoya enclencha Samurai Pegasus dans son Lanceur.

\- Toujours.

Ginga prit une profonde inspiration, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines.

\- Trois ! lança-t-il.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua.

\- Deux, gronda-t-il.

\- Hé Ginga !

Les deux bladers se crispèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard. L'agacement transparut bien vite dans celui de Kyoya, qui dévoila ses crocs et se redressa. Ginga brisa leur contact visuel pour se tourner dans la direction de la voix. À quelques mètres de là, Masamune lui faisait de grands signes de la mai. À côté de lui se tenait King et derrière eux Toby et Zeo. Ginga fit la moue. Il était heureux de les voir mais ils auraient pu choisir un autre moment pour signaler leur présence. Il était sur le point de combattre Kyoya là !

\- Tu ne dis pas bonjour à tes amis ? s'exclama King.

\- Bonjour, répéta Ginga sans la moindre once d'enthousiasme.

Kyoya désigna la direction opposée au groupe d'un signe de tête. Ginga secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Il n'allait pas fuir juste après les avoir salués.

Une moue agacée s'afficha sur la visage de Kyoya. Dommage. La journée s'annonçait bien pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Kyoya croisa les bras avec agacement.

\- Les élèves du Dungeon nous ont parlé de votre visite. En posant des questions aux passants, ça a été facile de vous retrouver.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très discrets, se moqua Masamune.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? marmonna Ginga.

\- Vous vouliez nous parler ?

\- Pas spécialement, contra Kyoya. Nous allons combattre. Vous nous dérangez.

Ginga réprima un sourire. Il avait toujours autant de tact.

\- Ça ne vous dirait pas de nous affronter plutôt ? proposa King. Vous passez déjà tout votre temps ensemble ! Vous allez finir par vous ennuyer.

\- Ça risque pas.

\- Alors ?

\- Hors de question.

Ginga ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Kyoya fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Ginga a envie de nouveaux adversaires, lui.

Un éclair blessé s'alluma dans les yeux de Kyoya. Ginga le rejoignit à grands pas. Il voulait lui parler avant qu'il ne s'énerve et qu'il n'en ait plus l'occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de se battre contre eux. C'est une bonne occasion de découvrir ce dont nos toupies sont capables.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. On peut le découvrir nous-même.

Kyoya laissait transparaître une certaine animosité. Ginga lui frôla le bras pour attirer son attention. Lorsque Kyoya tourna son attention sur lui, sa colère s'amoindrit. Ginga n'en attendait pas tant. Il leva la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue mais il rétracta son geste. Kyoya n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public. Ça lui donnait l'impression de dévoiler ses faiblesses aux autres.

Ginga serra le poing pour s'empêcher de toucher Kyoya et lui sourit, complice.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à se contenter d'un entraînement et on se donnera à fond. Nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir : nos toupies seront très abîmées et nous serons obligés de faire appel à Madoka.

Une lueur amusée brilla dans les prunelles de Kyoya. Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit et il se sentit fondre.

\- Ça va nous ralentir pour vaincre la Nébuleuse Noire. On ne peut pas se le permettre.

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Malgré son indifférence apparente, il se laissait convaincre.

\- Et puis, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu voulais te battre contre eux.

Enfin, il voulait les éclater quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je veux leur rabattre leur caquet, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu vois ?

Un soupir bruyant se fit entendre. Masamune.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces messes basses ?

\- Rien. On se mettait d'accord. C'est tout.

\- Alors ?

\- Nous acceptons votre défi.

\- Tout ça pour en venir là ? Vous auriez pu dire oui dès le début, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Masamune, le réprimanda Zeo.

\- Bah quoi. J'ai raison.

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoya dont l'expression était partagée entre agacement et mépris. Il se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre détenait le secret de ces expressions nuancées. Kyoya donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout coupler avec l'agacement – heureusement vu que c'était l'expression qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.

\- Il faut décider qui va combattre, déclara Toby avec un sourire. Nous sommes quatre après tout.

\- Je peux tous vous affronter si vous y tenez, répliqua froidement Kyoya.

Le sourire de Toby disparut.

\- Arrête ça Kyoya.

Le vert fronça le nez. Il avait visiblement quelque chose à ajouter.

\- Kyoya.

Il soupira mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

\- Je veux bien laisser ma place aux deux excités, déclara Zeo. Ça les calmera peut-être.

\- À ta place, je n'espérerais pas, rit Toby. Mais je veux bien suivre ton idée : ça les occupera au moins.

\- C'est déjà ça de pris.

Les "deux excités" ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde vexé par leur échange.

King s'approcha de Kyoya.

\- Ça te dirait de combattre contre moi ? Tu me dois une revanche il me semble.

\- Tu rêves.

Kyoya et King s'éloignèrent. Il parvenait à donner l'impression que c'était une corvée d'aller le combattre.

\- On a fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Toby.

\- Non, le rassura Ginga. Notre étape en Afrique ne s'est pas aussi bien passée que prévu. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Avant que Ginga ne puisse répondre, Masamune jaillit devant lui. Il sursauta.

\- Tu dois m'affronter. Tu auras tout le temps de discuter après.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Ginga et Masamune s'éloignèrent de Toby et Zeo. Le rouquin en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé son combat contre King. Il se concentrait entièrement sur Leone. D'après ce que Ginga voyait, il le maîtrisait bien. Il détacha difficilement son regard de lui. Il voulait voir son match et comment il se débrouillait avec son nouveau Leone mais il devait se concentrer sur son propre duel et sur son nouveau Pegasus.

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa toupie, prêt à faire des étincelles. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient y arriver.

Empli d'assurance, il releva la tête.

\- On y va ?

\- Quand tu veux.

Masamune et lui se mirent en position d'attaque. Ils scandèrent leur décompte puis lancèrent leurs toupies. Ginga ne quitta pas Pegasus des yeux. Son équipier était similaire à d'habitude et pourtant différent. Ginga ne lutta pas contre cette différence. Il l'intégra au duo parfait que Pegasus et lui formaient habituellement.

Striker frappa Pegasus qui ne sembla pas subir de dégâts. Évidemment. Il avait pris le type défense.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Pegasus ? s'étonna Masamune.

\- Kyoya et moi avons décidé de tenter une nouvelle tactique.

\- Tu crois que tu peux te permettre ce genre de légèreté dans un combat contre moi ?

\- Sans problème !

Alors que Striker voulait de nouveau frapper Pegasus, ce dernier esquiva et l'attaqua. Ginga eut un sourire fier. Ils formaient toujours une aussi bonne équipe. Alors qu'il voulait fanfaronner, Pegasus repoussa son adversaire jusqu'à un arbre. Ginga tenta de faire dévier Pegasus mais il continua d'attaquer sans l'écouter. Il tenta d'enfoncer son adversaire dans l'écorce.

\- À quoi tu joues ? s'agaça Masamune.

L'expression de Ginga s'assombrit. Il ne répondit pas. Il devait se concentrer. Il pouvait y arriver. Ils y arriveraient. Pegasus et lui formaient la meilleure des équipes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla lentement.

\- Pegasus.

Son bey recula puis vint se placer devant lui pour attendre ses instructions. Ginga eut un sourire.

\- Le combat peut commencer, déclara-t-il.

\- Ça fait un moment que le combat a commencé, s'agaça Masamune. Striker !

Le spectre d'une licorne apparut et se mit à galoper vers eux.

\- Pegasus !

Le spectre de sa toupie apparut. Pegasus baissa la tête et rentra son cou dans ses épaules. Il fixait Striker comme un félin guettant sa proie. Sa queue fouetta l'air. Il étendit ses ailes aux plumes hérissées, se donnant un air plus imposant. Sa crinière plus ébouriffée que jamais partait dans tous les sens. Il faisait un bruit étrange... comme un grognement. Pegasus grognait.

Quand Striker se trouva près de lui, Pegasus esquiva le coup et lui mordit la nuque. Il le secoua entre ses mâchoires et le jeta au loin.

Ginga se demanda si son idée était si bonne finalement.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Leone !

Le bey se jeta sur Vari-Ares avec sa nouvelle puissance, bien différente de celle qu'il possédait d'ordinaire. Kyoya s'y était habitué, il gagnerait avec elle mais ce n'était plus vraiment Leone. Il ne voulait se battre qu'avec lui et n'utiliser que sa force. L'idée de Ginga était bonne mais elle ne leur correspondait pas.

\- Bouclier d'Ares !

Leone percuta la défense puissante de son adversaire. Kyoya grimaça. King éclata de rire.

\- Tu es toujours un adversaire aussi intéressant !

Kyoya plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les techniques habituelles de Leone pas plus que celles de Pegasus. Il devait trouver autre chose...

Une étincelle l'électrisa. C'était un véritable défi. Il le relèverait et écraserait King. C'était ainsi qu'il se battait.

Vari-Ares reprit son mode attaque et frappa Leone qui recula. Son spectre apparut. Il portait une armure. Kyoya en fut perplexe. Quel genre de lion portait une armure ? La pièce dorsale arborait deux motifs d'ailes. Les ailes de Pegasus...

Kyoya eut une idée.

\- Vari-Ares : épée tonnerre du King !

Le bey rouge frappa Leone et le propulsa dans les airs. Un demi-sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Parfait.

Leone bondit sur son adversaire, percutant violemment le bord de la roue de fusion qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Vari-Ares fit de son mieux pour garder l'équilibre. Sans succès. Leone prit de l'élan et lui porta des coups successifs, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Il s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs puis frappa son ennemi de toutes ses forces, aidé par la gravité.

Kyoya regarda avec attention Vari-Ares cesser de tourner avant de récupérer Leone d'un mouvement vif.

\- J'ai perdu ? Oh...

Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva. Kyoya leva instinctivement son bras devant son visage et plissa les yeux. Quand la poussière se dissipa, il baissa le bras. Un arbre gisait de tout son long sur le sol, séparant Ginga de Masamune. Le rouquin adressa un regard surpris à sa toupie avant de se percher sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir son adversaire. Kyoya ne le voyait pas non plus.

\- Masamune ? Ça va ?

\- T'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? s'énerva l'interpellé. Où t'as vu que c'était une façon de combattre ?

Ginga glissa un regard accusateur vers Kyoya qui ne se sentit nullement concerné. C'était sa manière de combattre et alors ? Il était un lion, le roi de la nature : il devait se battre avec toute la force et toute la sauvagerie dont il était capable. Quelques dégâts étaient inévitables. C'était même une bonne manière de déstabiliser l'adversaire et de prendre l'avantage sur lui.

\- Et dire que Pegasus a pris le type défense, soupira Ginga.

\- C'est quoi cette toupie défense qui détruit tout sur son passage ? continua de s'énerver Masamune.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'une toupie attaque qui n'est pas foutue de faire un minimum de dégâts, s'agaça Kyoya.

Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer son Leone ni sa manière de combattre.

Ginga se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Kyoya lui indiqua un arbre du pouce.

\- Je voulais le détruire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. C'était d'une telle évidence.

\- Pour le faire tomber sur Vari-Ares.

\- Tu peux pas te battre normalement ?

Ginga regarda Pegasus, songeur.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense... Pour les systèmes Synchrome, il faut que les deux bladers mettent leur volonté dans la même toupie. C'est pour ça que Pegaus n'a pas tout le temps obéit à mes ordres : il écoutait les tiens aussi. Évidemment. Ça ne peut fonctionner que si nous combattons le même ennemi avec la même stratégie.

Il posa un regard joueur sur Kyoya.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas prêt à faire équipe à ce point.

\- Je ne joue pas les seconds rôles.

Ginga eut l'audace de rire.

\- Je me doutais que tu dirais un truc comme ça.

\- Parce que tu le ferais toi ?

\- Peut-être, pour faire équipe avec toi.

Sa sincérité troubla Kyoya, comme toujours. Il détourna légèrement les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard plus longtemps.

Ginga s'approcha de lui.

\- C'était intéressant.

\- Tu es le seul à penser ça, maugréa Kyoya.

\- Au moins, on a réussi à déstabiliser nos adversaires, déclara Ginga sans conviction en regardant le paysage désolé qui l'entourait.

Il semblait déstabilisé lui aussi.

\- Tu sais que Pegasus a mordu Striker ? Il se prenait pour un grand fauve. Il grognait et tout.

Kyoya essaya de se représenter la scène. Ça aurait été divertissant à regarder, un Pegasus comme ça. Il aurait bien aimé le voir en action si ça ne signifiait pas attendre avant de récupérer Fang Leone. Il regarda avec autant de méfiance le paysage presque intact autour de lui.

\- Je veux récupérer mon Leone.

Ginga opina lentement. Kyoya lui tendit Leone. Après quelques manipulations, Ginga le lui rendit. Le véritable Leone. Kyoya se détendit.

Il le serra entre ses doigts et leva les yeux vers Ginga qui souriait.

\- Et si on allait manger des hamburgers ?

Kyoya renifla, mi-amusé mi-résigné.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il savait bien que leur visite aux États-Unis finirait comme ça.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 6_

* * *

J'avais trop envie d'imaginer ce que donnerait le système Synchrome avec Leone et Pegasus. J'y ai pensé dès que j'en ai entendu parler. Ça aurait été la toupie ultime. Dommage que Leone n'ait pas évolué en toupie Synchrome (même si j'adore Fang Leone, Samurai Pegasus est devenu superbe!).


	7. Chapter 7 : Un pas en avant

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Désolée pour mon immense retard : il y a eu une surcharge inattendue de devoirs à partir du mi-semestre. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à publier régulièrement.

* * *

Bonnes fêtes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un pas en avant...**

* * *

\- Il n'y a rien de tel que les hamburgers ! s'exclama Ginga avant de mordre dans le plat en question.

Cela sembla être l'extase absolue. Dans ce genre de moment, Kyoya se demandait pourquoi il était avec lui. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il était ridicule, d'une niaiserie à peine supportable il parlait toujours de ses principes stupides comme l'amitié et l'entraide il se comportait comme un héros il...

\- Et les hamburgers américains sont les meilleurs du monde !

…était terriblement ridicule.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit hier.

Ginga avala sa bouchée.

\- Parce que c'est vrai !

Au moins, cette fois, il avait eu la décence de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

\- Je croyais que c'était le Dark Bull qui servait les meilleurs hamburgers.

\- Bien sûr. C'est le Dark Bull qui sert les meilleurs hamburgers qui existent. Mais le pays des hamburgers, c'est les États-Unis. Donc...

Ginga prit une autre bouchée.

-...les hamburgers américains sont super bons !

Kyoya soupira. Son agacement ne déteignit pas sur Ginga qui se remit à manger avec délectation. À croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. Il exagérait, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Ils étaient venus dîner ici, la veille au soir, après avoir essayé son plan et mis une raclée aux bladers du Dungeon. Son idée n'était pas trop mauvaise mais elle n'était pas faite pour eux : hormis circonstances exceptionnelles, ils ne pouvaient pas se retirer pour laisser d'autres combattre à leur place. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

\- La Statue de la Liberté n'est pas très loin...

\- Je suis sérieux Ginga. À propos de la Nébuleuse Noire. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus au cas où t'aies oublié.

Ils devaient aller à la rencontre de l'organisation et l'écraser. Kyoya ne tolérait pas la façon dont elle les avait défié, la dernière fois. Il comptait le leur faire payer.

\- Et au cas où _tu_ aies oublié, nous ne savons pas où elle se terre et ce que Doji mijote. Ça ne sert à rien de courir dans tous les sens en espérant tomber sur eux. Madoka et le Temple de Beilin nous préviendront quand ils trouveront quelque chose.

\- Depuis quand tu te montres raisonnable ? marmonna Kyoya.

Il devrait être tout aussi agité que lui, vouloir foncer vers le danger en se moquant des préparatifs. C'était ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il était même déjà parti en mission sans lui. _Deux_ fois. Si ce n'était pas de l'inconscience ça.

Les doigts de Ginga effleurèrent les siens. Kyoya releva la tête vers lui, un air agacé sur le visage. Ginga lui souriait et cela suffit pour l'apaiser – ce qui était particulièrement agaçant.

\- Ça sert à rien de se concentrer sur le problème de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas sérieux ?

\- Je me suis mal exprimé. Ça ne sert à rien tant qu'on n'a pas d'informations pour avancer. Et puis, tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses.

La main de Ginga se posa sur la sienne. Kyoya ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son regard, si particulier, l'accrochait, comme toujours.

Ginga se pencha légèrement.

\- On va pouvoir s'entraîner toute la journée.

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour que Ginga ne remarque pas son soudain changement d'expression, même si c'était sans doute inutile – Ginga lisait en lui si facilement que c'en était déconcertant.

\- Ginga !

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Kyoya réprima un grognement agacé en voyant l'ancien coéquipier de Ginga et King courir vers eux, malgré les tables et les clients qui se trouvaient en travers de leur chemin. Ils ne pouvaient jamais passer un moment tranquille.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent près de leur table.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Ginga.

\- Madoka a appelé. Elle veut te parler.

Kyoya et Ginga échangèrent un regard. Ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur entraînement. Les choses avançaient finalement.

* * *

XXX

* * *

En sortant de l'aéroport, la première chose que fit Kyoya fut de lever la tête vers le ciel. Les nuages gris qu'il avait aperçu lors de leur voyage en avion étaient toujours là. Ils semblaient plus nombreux, ne laissant pas une seule parcelle d'azur visible. Un parfum d'humidité flottait dans l'air. Il risquait de pleuvoir d'un instant à l'autre. Kyoya fronça le nez. Il se demandait s'ils auraient le temps de trouver quelque chose avant le début de l'averse. Au pire, quelques gouttes d'eau n'avaient jamais tué personne et elles n'allaient certainement pas l'arrêter alors qu'il avait enfin une occasion d'attaquer la Nébuleuse Noire.

Ginga le rejoignit. Il laissa son regard dériver tout autour d'eux. Ils se tenaient sur une avenue. Des deux côtés, des bâtiments en pierre d'allure assez traditionnelle se dressaient. Ça semblait lui plaire : il souriait – comme s'ils avaient le temps de faire du tourisme.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venus en Amérique du Sud.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir non plus.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça.

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- T'as fini ? On peut bouger ?

Ginga s'appuya un instant contre lui. Trop fugacement pour que Kyoya puisse se plaindre.

\- Tu es juste déçu parce que c'est trop civilisé pour toi.

\- Notre appartement est dans une ville plus habitée que ça, déclara Kyoya avant de remonter la rue.

Ginga se lança sur ses pas. Il trottinait presque. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai. C'est très étonnant d'ailleurs.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard agacé.

\- Pourquoi on a ces discussions idiotes ? On est venus traquer Doji, non ?

\- Si mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans cette ville. On peut bien discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve non ? Le voyage risque d'être ennuyeux sinon.

Ennuyeux ? Ginga adorait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, même quand ils étaient dans le silence le plus total. Il savait qu'il n'était pas adepte des moments de discussion. Il disait ça juste pour l'embêter.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer à bouder ? le taquina Ginga.

\- Il n'y a que les gamins qui boudent. Et toi.

Ginga posa une main sur son épaule, sans même essayer de cacher son amusement.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre.

Il leva la main vers sa joue mais la ramena contre lui en prenant conscience de son geste.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent aussi. Ça te va tellement bien.

La voix de Ginga sonnait de façon rêveuse et émerveillée. Le cœur de Kyoya s'emballa quelque peu. Il accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas que Ginga remarque son embarras. Il y avait des choses auxquelles il peinait à s'habituer, malgré leurs nombreuses années de vie commune. Surtout des paroles, au fait, des compliments que Ginga lui faisait spontanément et de manière totalement sincère.

Les pas de Ginga accélérèrent également. Il le rattrapa et calqua son allure à la sienne.

\- Hé ! Je risque de croire que tu essayes de me semer.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'en ai juste marre qu'on perde notre temps à parler au lieu d'agir.

Ginga ne répondit pas. Cela surprit Kyoya mais il garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

\- Je vois.

Kyoya entendit le sourire dans sa voix. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y faire davantage attention que Ginga ajouta :

\- Foncer sans réfléchir ne nous aidera pas non plus. Il faut qu'on découvre où est la Nébuleuse Noire pour l'attaquer.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

\- Madoka a dit qu'ils étaient dans le sud du pays.

\- Et ?

\- C'est là qu'on va.

\- Tu veux dire que tu comptes y aller _à pieds_?

\- "Je" ? Nous ne sommes plus une équipe ?

-...Si.

Mais Ginga manquait de conviction. Kyoya eut un sourire moqueur. La situation revenait à son avantage. Il comptait bien en profiter.

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on se sépare ?

Ginga émit un son étranglé qui fit sursauter Kyoya. Il le dévisageait, catastrophé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive. Il savait que Ginga adorait qu'ils fassent équipe mais cette réaction était exagérée, même venant de lui. On aurait pu croire qu'il lui avait demandé d'abandonner le Beyblade ou les hamburgers. Voire les deux.

\- Dis pas ça comme ça !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si tu voulais qu'on... que nous...

Ginga laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- Tu veux jouer aux devinettes ?

Il le regarda, vexé. Cela hérissa Kyoya. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça !

\- On aurait dit que tu voulais rompre avec moi.

\- Sérieusement ? Comme si ça me viendrait à l'idée.

En se rendant compte de ses paroles, Kyoya se pinça les lèvres. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Son visage commença à le picoter. Il détourna le visage et se passa une main sur la nuque, tentant tant bien que mal de masquer sa gêne. L'immense et ridicule sourire de Ginga ne l'aidait en rien.

\- Assez discuté. On doit partir à la recherche de cet abruti de Doji.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginga d'un ton chantant.

Kyoya laissa échapper un grognement. Il l'énervait.

Il se remit à marcher à grands pas sans rien ajouter. Ginga se mit à trottiner à côté de lui. Il l'ignora. Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de lui parler, ils pourraient _enfin_ se mettre sérieusement à la recherche de Doji.

* * *

XXX

* * *

La pluie tombait avec fracas. Kyoya et Ginga coururent pour essayer de lui échapper mais ça semblait impossible. Ginga poussa la première porte venue. Kyoya le suivit. Il s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, dégoulinants. Kyoya releva la tête. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un café. Ils allaient sûrement attendre ici la fin de l'averse.

Il pesta intérieurement. Ça faisait un contretemps de plus. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Les combats n'attendaient pas. Écraser la Nébuleuse Noire non plus. Il en avait assez de voir ses projets contrariés. Il voulait juste combattre... ce n'était pas trop demandé quand même.

Ginga balaya la salle du regard. Il lui effleura la main et lui indiqua une table d'un signe de tête. Malgré son agacement, Kyoya le suivit dans un coin de la salle et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Nous sommes ralentis. Encore.

Ginga posa une main sur celle de Kyoya. Il brossa le dos de sa main du pouce. Kyoya lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

\- Nous ne réussirons pas grand chose sous cette pluie.

\- Hm.

Kyoya ne quittait pas leurs mains liées des yeux. Malgré le bruit ambiant, il parvint à distinguer des pas qui s'approchaient d'eux. Sûrement un serveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mess... arg !

Il leva vivement la tête, surpris. Le serveur avait été envoyé contre une table, un peu éloignée d'eux. Kyoya tourna la tête. À la place du serveur, se tenait un adolescent qui frappa leur table du plat des mains et qui se pencha en avant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doux. Ses grands yeux d'un vert sombre pétillaient et reflétaient le sourire qui courbait ses lèvres. Il portait un uniforme noir et blanc. Kyoya grimaça. Tout mais pas ça. C'était encore pire que de ne pas pouvoir traquer la Nébuleuse Noire. Pire que de ne pas avoir de combats.

\- Gingy ? Yoyo ? Est-ce que je rêve ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo, marmonna Kyoya en s'adossant contre son siège.

Yû ignora sa remarque, comme toujours. Il se redressa et se retourna à demi. Il ne semblait pas décidé à les laisser tranquilles. Kyoya tendit l'oreille. La pluie continuait de tomber. Ça promettait d'être long.

\- Hé Tithi ! Devine qui est là.

Un autre adolescent vint les rejoindre. Vêtu du même uniforme, il portait un plateau contre lui. Un peu plus petit que Yû, il posait ses yeux mauve et joyeux sur Ginga.

\- Salut Gingy !

Son regard glissa jusqu'à Kyoya. Son sourire disparut, remplacé par un air renfrogné, limite boudeur.

\- Et toi.

Kyoya se hérissa. Un grognement faillit échapper à ses lèvres. Cette rencontre n'avait commencé que depuis quelques secondes et il en avait déjà assez. Il reporta son attention sur Ginga qui les observait avec des yeux ronds et bouche bée. Au moins, ce n'était pas lui qui avait organisé cette rencontre. C'était une maigre consolation mais Kyoya s'en contenterait.

\- Yû ? Tithi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le blondinet lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- On voit si ça nous plairait d'être barman.

\- Ah oui... Tsubasa m'en a parlé.

Ginga se tourna vers Kyoya qui se demandait si c'était une si mauvaise idée de prendre de l'avance sur lui et de partir de son côté.

\- Tsubasa m'a parlé de leur projet et m'a dit qu'ils sont en Amérique du Sud.

Kyoya grogna. L'Amérique du Sud, c'était vaste. Il avait vraiment eu de la malchance pour tomber sur dans la seule ville – pire dans le seul _bâtiment_ – où Yû et Tithi étaient.

\- Et vous, comment vous allez ? Ça fait super longtemps. Toujours aussi amoureux ?

Pas assez longtemps au goût de Kyoya.

\- Bien sûr, déclara Ginga.

Il avait répondu posément et avec un grand sourire. Kyoya ne comprenait pas comment il faisait. C'étaient ses affaires et celles de Ginga. Ça ne regardait personne d'autre.

\- Et vous comptez vous marier ?

Kyoya s'étrangla. La peau de ses joues se mit à le picoter. Il tourna la tête pour qu'ils ne le voient pas rougir. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous avec cette histoire ? D'abord Madoka, ensuite les Wild Fang, maintenant Yû... Ça n'en finirait donc jamais.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment... prévu.

L'hésitation que marquait Ginga intrigua Kyoya. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginga reporta son attention sur Yû, l'air gêné.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Yû. Mais quand ça arrivera, je serai invité n'est-ce pas ? Ou mieux : garçon d'honneur !

\- Jamais, répondit Kyoya.

\- Allez Yoyo... S'il te plaît...

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Yoyo n'est pas sympa, commenta Tithi.

Kyoya montra les dents.

\- Vous allez arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule !

Yû arbora son plus grand et son plus innocent sourire.

\- Ja-mais ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Kyoya grogna et Yû éclata de rire. La situation était très agaçante mais, au moins, ils s'étaient éloignés du sujet mariage.

Yû tira une chaise d'une table voisine et la plaça à la leur. Il s'installa à leur table, comme s'il en avait parfaitement le droit. Cela hérissa Kyoya. Il avait envie de lui grogner dessus et de le chasser mais il savait que ce serait sans effet sur lui. Si ça suffisait à l'impressionner, il en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas poursuivi ton idée de stand de glaces ? lui demanda Ginga.

Yû poussa un soupir dramatique.

\- C'était trop dur. Être entouré de glaces toute la journée, devoir les vendre sans avoir le droit de les toucher... Tu imagines vivre ça avec des hamburgers ?

Une lueur de compassion éclaira les yeux de Ginga. Évidemment.

Kyoya songeait de plus en plus à partir seul. Ce ne serait pas si mal.

\- Bref. Ouvrir un bar sonnait bien alors on a fait un test. Mais c'est pas aussi cool que je pensais. C'est trop nul. On va devoir trouver autre chose.

Tithi posa une main sur son épaule. Yû soupira avec ennui.

\- Et niveau Beyblade ?

Yû ouvrit ses immenses yeux verts.

\- Je continue de jouer au Beyblade bien sûr, dit-il avant de sourire malicieusement. Ce serait du gâchis sinon.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ginga.

\- Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que je suis un génie. Mais je participe moins aux tournois : il n'y a pas de bladers intéressants à combattre et je déteste m'ennuyer.

Il s'illumina et se leva d'un bond.

\- Ça vous dirait de nous affronter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai, fit Yû avec un sourire. Tu es un lion solitaire qui ne fait jamais équipe avec personne... Mais attends ! Tu as un fiancé, tu adores ton petit frère et tu diriges une entreprise. Ça fait beaucoup de monde tout ça. Et les lions vivent en groupe ! J'avais raison ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas admis d'ailleurs.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, déclara Kyoya.

Ginga n'intervint pas. Kyoya le regarda avec agacement. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Les yeux miel étincelaient. Leur propriétaire avait dû rester bloqué sur la proposition de duel.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, déclara Kyoya avec dureté.

Ginga sursauta. Il échangea un regard avec lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un air déçu se peignit sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Il n'ajouta rien mais le regret transparaissait dans son ton. Kyoya comprenait. Il voulait combattre lui aussi, mais pas au point de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec Yû. Raison de plus pour partir au plus vite et se relancer à la poursuite de la Nébuleuse Noire. Ils auraient autant de combats qu'ils le voudraient. Ils pourraient détruire leurs ennemis...

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

\- Nous traquons la Nébuleuse Noire. Doji trafique quelque chose.

\- Encore ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se débarrassera jamais de lui.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

\- En fait...

Une ombre se projeta sur Yû qui ouvrit des yeux écarquillés. Kyoya leva la tête. Un homme plutôt baraqué toisait l'adolescent avec sévérité. Son costume arborait les mêmes couleurs que les uniformes des deux adolescents. Il se racla la gorge. Yû pencha la tête en arrière.

\- Salut Manmany. Tu connais mes amis ?

\- Tu es censé travailler, pas discuter avec les clients.

\- Mais ce sont mes amis...

\- Tu leur parleras après ton service.

Yû fit gonfler ses joues. Il baissa la tête et croisa les bras.

\- C'est pas très gentil de dire ça. De toute façon, ça m'est égal : je démissionne.

\- Quoi ?

Tithi et leur patron semblaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Kyoya se crispa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginga qui assistait à la scène avec curiosité. Ils ne partiraient jamais à temps. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe. Quand Ginga reporta son attention sur lui, il désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. Un air surpris apparut sur le visage du rouquin. Il ne comprenait pas le problème, évidemment.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Tithi.

Yû se leva et se tourna vers lui. Il brillait. Kyoya n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

\- Nous avons un nouveau projet. Mille fois mieux que travailler ici. Sans vouloir te vexer Manmany.

Le barman avait l'air complètement perdu. Yû se tourna vers Ginga.

\- Nous allons vous aider.

\- Comment ça ?

Yû serra le poing.

\- Nous allons traquer Doji avec vous. Si ça vous va.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginga avant que Kyoya ne puisse refuser.

Yû prit les mains de Ginga dans les siennes.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Je n'ai pas à supporter ça. C'est hors de question !

\- Allez Yoyo...

\- Kyoya ?

Kyoya lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui le dévisageait sans comprendre. Il se leva brusquement, la colère irradiant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pars de mon côté.

Sur ces mots, Kyoya quitta la table. Il bouscula le barman et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il entendait toujours la pluie tomber au-dehors mais il s'en moquait.

Derrière lui, les pieds d'une chaise raclèrent le sol.

\- Att...

La porte se referma sur la phrase de Ginga et une masse de pluie s'abattit sur lui. Il s'éloigna sans s'en préoccuper. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginga ait accepté la proposition de Yû. Il n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde. C'était vexant. Ce voyage était censé leur appartenir à tous les deux mais il le passait entièrement avec ses amis. À croire que ça ne lui plaisait pas de temps du temps uniquement avec lui. Il voyait ses amis souvent mais ils n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de passer du temps rien que tous les deux.

Des pas claquèrent sur des flaques d'eau derrière lui. Kyoya accéléra l'allure. Il savait qui le suivait et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire rattraper.

Une main se referma sur son poignet. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kyoya dégagea son bras.

\- Rien.

La main de Ginga se posa sur son épaule.

\- On devrait retourner à l'intérieur...

Kyoya lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux ployaient sous le poids de l'eau. D'un roux sombre, ils encadraient son visage. Ses yeux semblaient plus vifs sous ce ciel gris. Ses vêtements collaient à son corps. Son écharpe se fondait dans ses vêtements au lieu de suivre ses mouvements. Kyoya ne devait pas être dans un état plus glorieux. Ce serait inutile et sans effet de s'abriter maintenant.

\- Vas-y. Je continue ma route.

Ginga posa sa main sur sa joue et repoussa quelques mèches de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'en ai assez qu'on perde notre temps.

Ginga continua de le regarder, sans rien ajouter, attendant sa véritable réponse. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kyoya. Il le comprenait trop bien et trop facilement.

\- On était censé voyager ensemble. Pas passer notre temps avec les autres. C'est ce que tu fais pourtant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- À chaque fois qu'on est allés quelque part tu as insisté pour voir tes abrutis d'amis et...

Et Kyoya avait l'horrible impression de se plaindre quand il s'entendait. Il pinça ses lèvres. Il se ridiculisait en se comportant comme un gamin. Pire, comme s'il était jaloux. Parce qu'il était jaloux que Ginga veuille passer du temps avec les autres. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule.

\- C'est parce que j'ai laissé Yû et Tithi venir avec nous ?

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- On perd trop de temps en discussion. On devrait se concentrer sur notre traque. La Nébuleuse Noire est dangereuse. Nous n'avons pas le loisir de penser à autre chose.

\- Kyoya...

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

Il était trop sur la défensive. Il s'en rendait compte lui-même.

\- Yû et Tithi nous seront d'une grand aide. Tu te souviens de ce que Theta a dit ? Elle a un acolyte aussi puissant qu'elle et les recrues de la Nébuleuse Noire sont nombreux.

\- Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas les vaincre seuls ?

\- Non. Mais est-ce qu'on peut les vaincre assez vite pour arrêter Doji et l'empêcher de nous échapper ?

Tous ces arguments étaient excellents mais...

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pensé à ça quand tu as dit oui, soupira Kyoya avec plus d'exaspération que d'agacement.

Ginga avait juste pensé au fait qu'il pourrait voyager avec ses amis.

Il lui offrit un sourire teinté de gêne.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce sont de bons arguments, non ?

Kyoya le dévisagea avec lassitude. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Ginga. Un sourire attendri vint courber ses lèvres. Non, ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui.

\- J'imagine.

Ginga lui prit la main et combla d'un pas le peu de distance qui les séparait.

\- Gingy ! Yoyo !

Les épaules de Kyoya se crispèrent. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Yû était légèrement penché par la porte du bar, tentant tant bien que mal de rester à l'abri de la pluie. Une mèche rose indiquait que Tithi n'attendait pas trop loin.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors par ce temps.

La mâchoire de Kyoya se crispa. Ce voyage promettait d'être long. Maintenant, il avait hâte d'en finir. Vraiment.

Ginga entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Il a raison. Retournons nous abriter.

Kyoya se laissa ramener vers le café. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

XXX

Ginga entra dans la chambre d'hôtel et alluma la lumière. Il déposa son sac au pied du lit. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la pièce avec intérêt. Un grand lit était placé en son centre. Dans un coin se situait un salon avec deux canapés et une table basse. Ils pourraient petit-déjeuner là tranquillement le lendemain matin.

Kyoya avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il écarta les rideaux. La pluie continuait de tomber. Impossible de deviner si c'était la fin de l'après-midi ou si la nuit était déjà tombée.

Kyoya laissa le rideau retomber et tourna le dos à la fenêtre. Ginga le couvait du regard. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

\- J...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et claqua contre le mur, les faisant sursauter. Kyoya ne fut pas surpris de voir Yû et Tithi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était certain qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour lui gâcher la vie. Par contre, il ne voyait pas avec quel prétexte ils pourraient justifier leur présence.

Yû souriait beaucoup trop innocemment. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bien évidemment, leur apparition n'agaça pas Ginga. Elle le surprit tout au plus.

\- Oui ?

Il réagissait de manière bien trop polie.

\- On a un petit problème.

\- Ça peut attendre demain, décida Kyoya.

\- En fait, non. C'est ça le truc. On logeait aux frais de Manmany et, comme j'ai démissionné, il m'a jeté dehors. On n'a nulle-part où dormir ce soir.

\- Vraiment ?

Yû hocha la tête.

\- Je me demandais... est-ce que ça dérange si on dort ici ?

\- Oui.

C'était particulièrement dérangeant. Il voulait avoir Ginga rien que pour lui, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

\- Kyoya.

Pourquoi c'était lui qui se faisait réprimander ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, s'agaça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il en avait assez. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, il ne serait pas écouté. Il le savait.

\- Kyoya ?

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga regarda Kyoya s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers en ce moment. Il comprenait l'agacement de Kyoya : il n'aimait pas la compagnie et celle de Yû l'irritait particulièrement. Ginga aurait préféré être seul avec lui mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les deux adolescents dehors. Il se promit de se racheter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, quand ils arrêteraient le plan que Doji mijotait cette fois. Ils iraient en Afrique, comme il l'avait promis à Kyoya. Ils se promèneraient au cœur des terres sauvages, rien que tous les deux. Ce serait parfait.

Par contre, il aimerait bien pouvoir se réconcilier avec Kyoya avant d'arrêter la Nébuleuse Noire. Ce soir, même, si possible.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je pensais pas que Yoyo le prendrait si mal... Ce serait peut-être mieux qu'on parte. On peut se débrouiller pour un soir.

Ginga se tourna vers Yû. Les sourcils froncés du blondinet lui donnaient un air soucieux. Ginga leur indiqua, à Tithi et à lui, les canapés.

\- Installez-vous. Il finira par se calmer.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Sûr ?

Ginga hocha la tête même s'il n'en croyait rien.

Yû et Tithi entrèrent dans la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Chacun s'assit sur un canapé.

\- C'est vrai que dans votre situation ça doit être plus dérangeant.

\- Notre situation ?

Yû fit un sourire malicieux et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Celle d'un jeune couple.

Ginga s'empourpra. Le sourire de Yû s'élargit.

\- Je... ce... c'est que...

Il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi répondre – même si la remarque de Yû ne demandait aucune réponse. Il n'avait qu'un choix à disposition : changer de sujet.

\- Tu vas venir à la fête de Madoka ?

\- C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Il y aura tout le monde à ce qu'il paraît. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Tsubasa. Tu sais comment il va ?

\- Bien. Il m'a parlé de toi et de ton idée de travailler dans un bar la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Il parle de moi ? C'est gentil ça.

Yû perdit son sourire et son expression s'empreignit de sérieux. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il se mit à fixer le plafond.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va me faire la morale quand il va découvrir que j'ai arrêté de travailler dans ce bar, marmonna Yû. Qu'il m'avait prévenu et tout le blabla.

Ginga ne partageait pas son avis. Tsubasa serait surtout soulagé de savoir qu'il avait abandonné cette lubie. Il ne la voyait pas d'un très bon œil.

\- Mais c'était _tellement_ ennuyeux. J'avais imaginé que ce serait plus animé.

Il soupira.

\- C'est dommage mais faut passer à autre chose maintenant. Il me faut un autre projet. Un truc qui m'intéressera. Je suis un blader. J'ai besoin d'action.

Yû se redressa avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ça !

\- Quoi ?

Ginga n'avait pas tout suivi.

\- Je vais devenir blader professionnel. Comme toi.

\- Blader professionnel ?

\- Oui ! C'est ce qui me convient le mieux.

\- On peut devenir blader professionnel ? s'étonna Tithi.

\- Bien sûr. Ginga l'a fait lui.

\- Il le peut seulement parce que je travaille.

Ginga tourna la tête si vite qu'il manqua de se faire un torticolis. Kyoya était nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadran de la porte. Il essuyait ses cheveux légèrement mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette qui pendait autour de son cou. Il les ébouriffait et ils semblaient plus soyeux que d'ordinaire. Il portait un t-shirt large par-dessus un pantalon. Une lueur de supériorité brillait dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

\- Quoi ?

Il jouait très mal l'incompréhension. Peut-être n'essayait-il même pas.

\- C'est mesquin comme vengeance.

Il sembla fier de lui. Évidemment : c'était le but recherché. Il se redressa et s'avança lentement vers le lit. Il s'assit et continua de se sécher les cheveux. Ginga était incapable de le quitter des yeux et il se trouvait très stupide pour ça. Kyoya abandonna sa serviette et se tourna vers lui, moqueur. Il se pencha, tira son écharpe et l'embrassa sur la mâchoire.

\- Dors bien, souffla-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'allongea. Ginga ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il en était incapable. Toutes pensées avaient quitté son esprit.

\- Je te le ferai payer tu sais ?

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Au moins, ça l'amusait. Ginga mit la situation en perspective. Il avait accepté la présence de Yû et de Tithi sans même laisser Kyoya protester. Il l'avait mérité. Peut-être que ça suffirait pour que Kyoya lui pardonne. Si c'était le cas, ça le valait entièrement.

Ginga glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de Kyoya et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée ! s'exclama Yû.

Ginga se retourna. Il sentit Kyoya bouger à côté de lui. Ça l'avait intrigué aussi.

\- Je vais ouvrir un bar Beyblade !

\- Un bar Beyblade ? C'est quoi ça ?

Yû se leva et les regarda les uns après les autres.

\- Un des endroits les plus cool de la Terre. Il y aura toujours un coin sombre et glauque pour les dépressifs mais le reste sera immense et super méga classe ! Tout le monde pourra se défier à n'importe quel moment, les serveurs seront super forts et... oh ! Il y aura des remises pour les gagnants du jour !

\- C'est une excellente idée, déclara Ginga.

Il regarda Kyoya dont les yeux brillaient avec intérêt. Évidemment. C'était un blader. Il ne pouvait que s'enthousiasmer pour un tel projet.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ?

Kyoya cligna des yeux. Prenant conscience de son attitude, il arbora une moue ennuyée. Il se rallongea, le dos tourné.

\- C'est idiot.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé. Il était attendrissant quand il s'accrochait à son rôle de boudeur. Il le soupçonnait aussi de ne pas vouloir encourager Yû.

\- C'est l'idée du siècle ! Je suis vraiment un génie.

\- Tu as raison : ça a l'air génial, commenta Tithi.

Yû lui prit les mains.

\- Tu m'aideras ?

\- Bien sûr.

Yû se mit à rire.

\- Tsubasa n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Mon idée est géniale. Même lui sera obligé de l'admettre.

Pendant qu'il continuait de s'enthousiasmer, Ginga se pencha vers Kyoya. Il posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Dors bien.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Yû. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'est pas partis à l'aventure !

Tithi lui attrapa le bras, débordant d'enthousiasme.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Yû se retourna et se mit à marcher à reculons. Tithi le suivit des yeux.

\- Tout ça grâce à toi Gingy.

\- Merci.

Kyoya grogna et ralentit un peu l'allure. Il marchait en retrait. La distance entre lui et les deux adolescents ne suffisait pas néanmoins. La situation lui convenait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur deux continents différents. Pourquoi ça avait dû changer ?

\- Et toi aussi Yoyo. Je ne t'oublie pas.

\- Malheureusement.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça.

Malgré sa remarque, Yû ne semblait pas vexé. Son sourire ne vacilla même pas. Il se retourna et se mit à avancer en trottinant. Il n'avait pas mûri. Ça avait beau faire sept ans depuis leur premier et unique voyage ensemble, il n'avait pas changé et Kyoya trouvait que c'était un peu trop tôt pour retenter l'expérience. Il se voyait bien attendre sept ans de plus. Voire jamais. C'était très bien, jamais, quand il s'agissait de Yû. Très bien et très reposant.

Ginga ralentit pour se laisser rattraper.

\- Ne fais pas la tête.

\- Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ? C'est pas mon genre.

Les lèvres de Ginga se contorsionnèrent, comme s'il faisait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de sourire. Kyoya plissa les yeux. Il trouvait son attitude vexante. Ginga tourna la tête et se mit à regarder le chemin devant lui. Kyoya fronça le nez. Comme s'il ne voyait pas qu'il était sur le point de se moquer de lui. Il le prenait pour un imbécile en plus.

Kyoya décida de l'ignorer. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les paysages qui les entouraient. Tout oscillait entre des nuances de brun et de gris. Même le ciel était empli de nuages. De rares traces de vie se faisaient remarquer tout autour d'eux.

\- C'est pas si horrible.

Kyoya entendait son stupide sourire dans sa voix. Il renifla.

\- Tu préférerais que Doji nous échappe ?

\- Je commence à croire que oui.

Un léger coup contre son épaule. Il continua son observation en l'ignorant.

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Ginga passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Kyoya se laissa faire. À quoi bon faire semblant de résister ?

\- Après cette histoire, nous voyagerons seulement tous les deux. Promis.

\- Nous aurions dû voyager juste nous deux cette fois, bougonna-t-il.

\- Je sais. Désolé.

Sa voix vibrait de sincérité.

\- Ce sera rien que nous deux. Pas d'amis, pas d'ennemis à combattre.

\- Ça risque d'être ennuyeux sans ennemis.

\- Faudrait savoir.

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus léger. Cette promesse lui plaisait.

\- Ça te va ?

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Yû avant qu'il puisse répondre.

Le peu de bien être que Ginga lui avait fait ressentir s'envola. Rien, pas même cette promesse, ne pouvait rendre la présence de Yû plus supportable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginga.

Yû pointa un cratère du doigt.

\- Ça ferait une superbe arène Beyblade vous trouvez pas ?

Tithi se pencha pour mieux voir, étincelant.

\- Tu as raison. Et si on l'essayait ?

Kyoya serra les dents. Non, rien ne pouvait rendre la présence de Yû supportable.

\- C'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa.

Kyoya adressa un regard exaspéré à Ginga qui eut la décence de paraître gêné.

\- Mais... nous n'avons pas le temps. Continuons.

Il soupira.

Ça promettait d'être très long.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 7_

* * *

Et enfin – _ENFIN_ – Ginga a eu ses hamburgers. Je savais que Yû apparaîtrait et dans quelles circonstances avant même d'avoir commencé l'écriture du chapitre 1. Il a mis du temps à faire son apparition.

L'idée du bar de Yû est à cause de Pokémon. Sérieusement, il y a des tas de restaurants où on peut faire des combats Pokémon, alors pourquoi ne pas l'appliquer au Beyblade ?

D'ailleurs, quand D'anciennes ombres sera terminée, je posterai un OS sur l'ouverture du bar de Yû (si un OS suffit à tout raconter).


	8. Chapter 8 : Une traque sans fin

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une traque sans fin**

* * *

Ginga s'arrêta et tira sur son écharpe. Les muscles de ses jambes commençaient à le brûler. Sa gorge était desséchée. Dire que la veille, il pleuvait si fort qu'il aurait pu se noyer simplement en traversant la rue...

\- J'aurais pas dû me laisser convaincre, marmonna-t-il.

C'était une mauvaise idée de chercher la Nébuleuse Noire à pieds alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas où elle se terrait. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule indication : l'Amérique du Sud. Un continent entier. Difficile de faire plus vague...

Kyoya s'arrêta plusieurs pas devant lui et se retourna. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son agacement. Il avait pris la tête de leur petit groupe presque au début du voyage et imposait son rythme, assez difficile à suivre. Ginga pensait – sans en être tout à fait sûr – qu'il ne faisait pas exprès de prendre de les distancer peu à peu. Quoique, avec Yû dans leur groupe, c'était parfaitement plausible.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurnicher, commenta Kyoya d'un ton cassant.

Ginga se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas quand Kyoya se montrait aussi froid. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Mais cette réaction était assez prévisible vu que Yû et Tithi voyageaient avec eux.

Ginga soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il l'avait mérité, en un sens. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Yû et Tithi, plusieurs mètres derrière eux, tentaient de les rejoindre. Ils avançaient à demi-plié, les bras ballant, les pieds traînant sur le sol, et soulevaient des nuages de poussière dans leur sillage. En résumé, ils faisaient peine à voir.

Ginga reporta son attention sur Kyoya.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une pause.

\- Comment tu peux prétendre être le héros si tu supportes même pas ce petit trajet ?

\- Je ne prétends rien ! s'offusqua Ginga.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu _es_ le héros.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire !

Kyoya croisa les bras et le toisa de haut. La contrariété naissante de Ginga s'évapora pour laisser place à la lassitude. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus pour Yû et Tithi...

\- Ça ? Tss ! Je suis passé à autre chose. J'en ai juste assez que tu me fasses perdre du temps.

OK. C'était donc ça.

Ginga désigna d'un signe de tête les deux adolescents qui comblaient lentement la distance qui les séparait d'eux. Kyoya se tourna brièvement vers eux.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de les laisser venir.

\- Ils nous seront d'une grande aide.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

\- Plus tard, précisa Ginga. Quand on trouvera la Nébuleuse Noire et qu'il y aura des larbins à battre avant d'atteindre Doji.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce. Il se pencha vers Ginga dont le cœur manqua un battement, malgré leurs années de vie commune.

\- Ou alors... on pourrait continuer notre chemin, trouver ces minables et nous en occuper nous-mêmes.

Il passa distraitement sa main sur la mâchoire de Ginga.

\- Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?

\- Je...

\- Yoyo, Gingy, on vous voit vous savez ?

Les doigts de Kyoya se replièrent convulsivement. Son visage s'empreignit d'agacement. L'atmosphère romantique disparut en une seconde. Ginga recula d'un pas, recréant une distance décente entre eux, avant de se tourner vers Yû qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Il souriait avec espièglerie. Ginga en avait honte, mais il avait failli accepter la proposition de Kyoya et les abandonner là.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! De toute façon, si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à regarder ailleurs.

\- Pour que vous fassiez pire ? Non merci.

\- Yû, grogna Kyoya, menaçant.

\- Je sais, je sais : vous êtes en couple. Raison de plus ! Vous aurez tout le temps pour ça une fois qu'on aura vaincu la Nébuleuse Noire.

Les joues de Ginga le brûlèrent.

\- T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Tithi ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ginga se retourna. Il balaya la paysage inhabité du regard, sans trouver une seule trace de l'adolescent.

\- Il a disparu ! s'écria Yû.

\- Ça nous fait un problème en moins, marmonna Kyoya.

\- Tu exagères Kyoya.

Ginga continua d'observer les alentours. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Tithi n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Ils l'auraient remarqué. Il y aurait eu des indices... un cri, au moins, dans le pire des cas.

Yû s'approcha de Kyoya. Il plissa les yeux pour le scruter.

\- C'est toi le coupable Yoyo ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore ?

\- Tu es fâché parce qu'on vous a rejoint dans votre mission. Peut-être que tu as décidé de te débarrasser de Tithi.

Kyoya semblait seulement regretter que Yû n'ait pas disparu lui aussi. Ginga posa une main sur l'épaule de Yû et l'obligea à reculer de quelques pas.

\- Kyoya était avec nous tout le temps. Ça ne peut pas être lui, le coupable.

Yû réfléchit intensément.

\- Tu as sans doute raison...

Il porta ses mains en porte-voix et se mit à crier :

\- Tithi ! TI-THI !

L'adolescent réapparut, les yeux écarquillés, l'air affolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes attaqués ?

\- Où tu étais passé ? On était inquiets.

Tithi montra la direction dont il provenait.

\- J'avais cru entendre quelque chose.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il y avait eu quelque chose, je l'aurais remarqué en premier.

Ginga ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il possédait un instinct infaillible qui lui permettait, entre autre, de sentir la présence de personnes cachées.

Tithi fit gonfler ses joues.

\- Arrête de te vanter.

Yû le rejoignit en sautillant.

\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il dit la vérité cette fois.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, tu sais : c'est un lion sauvage et il remarque des tas de trucs grâce à ses sens d'animal.

Ginga ne savait pas trop s'il était sincère ou s'il se moquait. Kyoya montra les dents. Il n'avait aucun doute, lui, apparemment. Ou alors il ne les prenait pas en compte.

\- Il n'y a rien, martela-t-il. On peut reprendre notre route ou vous tenez à nous faire perdre plus de temps ?

\- Oh la la ! Pas la peine de jouer les rabats-joie.

Kyoya les toisa avec mépris. Il leur tourna le dos et partit d'une démarche lente.

\- Hé ! T'as pas attendu notre réponse !

Kyoya continua de s'éloigner sans même marquer une pause.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Ginga. Ce serait dommage qu'il nous sème.

\- Y'a des fois où je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, commenta Yû.

\- Moi je vois jamais, avoua Tithi.

Ginga suivit les pas de Kyoya avec un sourire. Il avait d'innombrables raisons d'être avec Kyoya mais il était certain que, s'il se mettait à les lister, Kyoya s'agacerait encore plus. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment, alors qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs à cause des adolescents et de leur traque infructueuse jusqu'ici.

Ginga accéléra l'allure pour le rattraper et avança à ses côtés. Kyoya ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Son attention entière était focalisée dans la direction opposée. Ses yeux ne fixaient pas un point précis mais glissaient sur l'horizon. Ginga ne voyait pas ce qui attirait son attention. Le paysage était parfaitement normal, identique aux derniers kilomètres qu'ils avaient traversé. Il n'y avait aucun détail sortant de l'ordinaire. Pour lui en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kyoya ne donna pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu. Il continua de marcher en regardant cette direction puis riva son regard droit devant lui, sur la plaine désolée.

\- Rien d'important pour l'instant.

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Ginga trouvait toujours que ce n'était pas une excellente idée d'errer au hasard en espérant tomber sur la base secrète de la Nébuleuse Noire. Enfin, le plan en lui-même ne le dérangeait pas. Il lui convenait même : il avait trop envie de combattre pour être capable de réfléchir calmement. Mais avoir une voiture leur aurait permis d'avancer plus vite. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient déjà atteint la Nébuleuse Noire et commencé à s'am- à combattre.

Du mouvement attira son attention. Kyoya, tout en continuant d'avancer, prenait tranquillement son Lanceur et y enclenchait Leone. Un éclat féroce brillait dans ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, Ginga s'écarta de lui. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer. Sûrement pas. Peut-être pas. Quoique, rien n'était jamais sûr avec Kyoya. Surtout quand il s'ennuyait.

Il s'écarta un peu plus. On était jamais trop prudent.

\- Euh... Kyoya ?

L'interpellé propulsa sa toupie avec violence. Ginga suivit l'éclair émeraude des yeux. Il plongea dans un bosquet d'arbres. Un demi-sourire dévoila le croc de Kyoya.

\- Celui-là est pour moi.

\- Il y a des ennemis ?

Ginga plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien. C'était injuste.

\- Il y en avait.

\- On n'était pas censés partager les combats ?

\- Chacun pour soi.

Ginga fit la moue. C'était pas sympa ça.

Kyoya s'élança dans la direction prise par Leone. Ginga le suivit. Ils entrèrent sous le couvert des arbres.

\- Hé ! Attendez-nous ! cria Yû.

Ginga ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. S'il y avait des ennemis dans les environs, il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Un homme vêtu de l'uniforme de la Nébuleuse Noitr était assis à même le sol, le dos plaqué contre un arbre, comme s'il avait tenté de reculer pour fuir. Une toupie gisait près de sa chaussure. Leone tournait de façon menaçante devant lui, lui bloquant toute option de fuite.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Kyoya brûlait visiblement d'en découdre. Ginga comprenait. Il balaya les environs du regard, espérant trouver un adversaire pour lui mais il n'y avait personne.

Yû et Tithi les rejoignirent.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Kyoya plissa légèrement les yeux. L'homme déglutit et ramena ses jambes contre lui, incapable de reculer davantage.

\- Il recommence à faire son grand méchant blader, marmonna Tithi.

\- Alors ? le pressa Ginga.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça : Leone !

Le bey émeraude recula puis se rua sur l'homme qui cria.

\- Tu vas pas faire ça ? s'inquiéta Ginga.

\- Je vais me gêner !

L'homme se jeta sur le côté. Leone s'enfonça dans l'écorce de l'arbre, où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Tu as failli le tuer...

\- Leone !

La toupie tourna avec plus de force. Elle traversa l'arbre et, à peine sa pointe de performance toucha-t-elle le sol qu'elle se rua de nouveau vers l'homme de la Nébuleuse Noire. Celui-ci se releva et se mit à courir. Les dents de Kyoya se dévoilèrent.

\- Reviens ici !

Et de se lancer à sa poursuite, comme un lion voyant détaler une proie devant lui.

\- Attends Kyoya !

Mais son compagnon ne l'écouta pas. Ginga dut lui courir après. Il entendit des feuillages remuer et des brindilles craquer derrière lui. Sûrement Yû et Tithi qui essayaient de les suivre. Il n'avait ni le temps de s'en assurer ni celui de ralentir pour se laisser rattraper.

Il rejoignit Kyoya. Celui-ci s'était arrêté, Leone tournoyant à ses pieds, et scannait les environs.

\- Il est passé où ? demanda Ginga.

\- Aucune idée.

Kyoya ramassa Leone. Il se redressa et se mit à avancer pas à pas, faisant attention au moindre détail de son environnement. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et grogna.

\- Il a disparu.

\- Il n'était pas loin pourtant...

Yû surgit entre eux. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de sursauter alors que Kyoya se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé.

\- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? La base de la Nébuleuse Noire n'est sûrement pas très loin.

\- Tu as raison !

\- On y est presque alors.

Kyoya observa les alentours avec un regard neuf. Ginga s'approcha de lui avec un sourire. Il voyait la curiosité et le désir de combattre de Kyoya briller dans ses yeux. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Tu avais raison : on a fini par les trouver.

\- Hm.

Ginga s'écarta pour le regarder.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste à l'approcher des combats.

Lui-même sentait son esprit de blader s'enflammer. Surtout que leur objectif était de vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes Doji.

\- On peut se faire encercler et piéger n'importe quand maintenant. Il n'y a pas de quoi sauter de joie.

L'enthousiasme de Ginga s'effrita.

\- Tu es obligé d'être toujours aussi pessimiste ?

\- Réaliste. Tu devrais essayer un jour, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

Une lueur moqueuse brilla dans ses yeux. Ginga eut le temps de la capter avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et ne se remette en route.

\- Sympa.

Mais il avait du mal à se sentir vexé quand Kyoya réagissait avec une telle légèreté.

\- Il parle d'être réaliste mais ça fait dix ans qu'il dit qu'il va vaincre Gingy et c'est toujours pas arrivé, murmura Yû derrière eux, un rire dans la voix.

Les épaules de Kyoya se crispèrent. Il tourna lentement la tête. Ginga était bien content que ce regard ne lui soit pas adressé, même si Kyoya ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Par contre, il n'était pas prêt à parier que Yû – et Tithi – possédaient eux aussi cette immunité.

\- Et... et si on continuait ? proposa-t-il.

Kyoya demeura immobile un instant supplémentaire. Il opina lentement puis se détourna d'eux. Ginga sentit la tension le quitter. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Finalement, Kyoya avait peut-être raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir invité Yû et Tithi à se joindre à eux. Il avait trop de mal à les supporter... Quoiqu'il avait réussi pendant la quête des bladers légendaires. Pourtant, il avait été seul avec eux. Tout le monde survivrait donc à cette expédition.

Kyoya s'enfonça dans la forêt de plus en plus dense. Ginga fit de son mieux pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il y eut un bruit de glissement.

\- C'est quoi ? s'inquiéta Tithi.

\- Un serpent, répondit Kyoya sans se retourner.

\- Tu t'en rends compte au bruit ? s'étonna Ginga.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de normal, répliqua Ginga. Pas un animal sauvage qui se ait passer pour un être humain.

Un gamin des villes ne devrait pas être capable de reconnaître un animal au bruit de ses déplacements. Ni effrayer les grands fauves par un simple regard.

\- Carrément ?

Kyoya semblait plutôt fier de lui. Ginga lui donna une tape sur l'épaule sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé.

\- Continue d'avancer.

Kyoya lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant d'obéir. En une fraction de seconde, il retrouva tout son sérieux. Ils étaient sur le point de combattre – encore une fois – une organisation maléfique. L'amusement de Ginga s'évanouit. Ils devaient être sérieux jusqu'à l'avoir vaincue. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'amuser ni de rire.

\- On ne risque pas de se perdre ? demanda Yû, sans inquiétude.

\- Non, répondit Ginga.

Kyoya les guidait. Ils ne pourraient jamais se perdre, même au plein milieu de cette jungle.

Kyoya avançait sans hésitation entre les arbres. Il ne jeta pas un regard au sol, ne redoutant pas de poser son pied où il ne fallait pas. Il se figea et prit son Lanceur. D'un seul mouvement, il projeta Leone entre les arbres. Ginga entendit distinctement deux pièces de métal s'entrechoquer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas fuir, grogna Kyoya avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Hors de question que je manque une occasion de m'amuser ! s'écria Yû en se lançant à sa poursuite.

\- Kyoya ! Yû ! Revenez !

Ils disparurent avant la fin de sa phrase.

Tithi plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, affolé.

\- Ils nous ont abandonné ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tithi : nous allons les rattraper.

Ils allèrent dans la direction prise par les deux bladers. Seulement, ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance et c'était difficile de deviner où ils étaient partis exactement avec toute cette végétation.

\- Kyoya ?

Des bruissements attirèrent l'attention de Ginga. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse. Ginga posa une main sur son Lanceur. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il en était certain. Si personne ne répondait, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : c'était un ennemi qui cherchait à les prendre par surprise.

Ginga enclencha Pegasus dans son Lanceur. Un buisson remua. Ginga assura sa position. Une ombre jaillit de la végétation. Alors que Ginga allait propulser sa toupie, il figea son geste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec confusion.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Une petite bestiole se tenait devant le buisson. Elle passa ses pattes avant sur son museau à plusieurs reprises.

\- C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Tithi.

L'adolescent s'accroupit près de la bestiole qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Le bout de son museau bougea avec insistance, remuant ses longues moustaches.

Ginga baissa les bras.

\- C'est ça qui a fait tout ce bruit ?

Tithi ne répondit pas, trop occupé à admirer l'animal.

Un sifflement caractéristique déchira l'air. Ginga se décala d'un pas. Un éclair argenté et violet lui frôla le visage avant de se ficher dans le tronc d'un arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Le sol céda sous ses pieds. Il se sentit tomber. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Un autre cri résonnait à ses oreilles. Sûrement Tithi qui tombait aussi. Le carré de lumière d'où ils venaient se referma, les plongeant dans un noir complet.

Ginga percuta un sol dur et rebondit. Il roula sur un mètre avant de s'immobiliser. Son corps était douloureux. Il lui semblait que pas une seule zone de son corps n'ait été épargnée. Il allait être couvert de bleus. Encore une fois.

Il se releva péniblement. Il reconnaissait bien là l'attitude de la Nébuleuse Noire : tendre des pièges, essayer de déstabiliser et de piéger l'adversaire... Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait rester en mouvement.

\- Tithi ? souffla-t-il.

\- Euh... Je suis là.

Ginga cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait toujours rien mais Tithi n'était pas très loin.

Il avança à tâtons sur quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire mal.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai mal partout.

Ginga s'en doutait. Ils avaient fait la même chute après tout.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Faut bien.

Il opina. Il avança, les bras tendus devant lui, les pieds traînant sur le sol pour ne pas tomber dans un autre piège. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure. Il la tapota puis posa ses paumes dessus. Ça ressemblait à un mur.

\- Tithi ? Viens ici. Il y a un mur. On va pouvoir s'en servir pour nous diriger.

\- D'accord.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu seras arrivé.

Des pas résonnèrent.

\- C'est bon.

\- OK. Partons vers la droite.

Ginga garda seulement une de ses mains posée sur le mur et commença à avancer. Il se demandait comment Kyoya allait... si ça se passait bien de son côté... Non. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il y penserait plus tard.

Il rencontra un autre mur qu'il suivit aussi. Il se trouvait donc dans une salle souterraine. Il le suivit jusqu'à sentir les délimitations d'une porte. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la poignée. Il posa une main sur son Lanceur et l'actionna de l'autre. Il l'entrebâilla. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la soudaine lumière. De l'autre côté, un couloir gris s'étirait. Il était désert. Ginga ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Il n'y a personne...

Il se pencha en arrière.

\- Tithi ?

\- Je suis là ! s'exclama l'adolescent en le rejoignant.

\- Parfait. Allons-y.

Ginga se dirigea dans le couloir, Tithi sur les talons. Il se tenait sur ses gardes. La Nébuleuse Noire ne l'avait pas fait tomber dans un piège pour se contenter de le laisser errer dans des souterrains.

Piégé, encore une fois. Kyoya allait se moquer de lui. Encore. Comme s'il n'en entendait pas assez à propos de l'épisode de Baihu...

Ses pas résonnaient trop forts entre les murs vides et se répercutaient au loin. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

\- Tu crois que Yû et Yoyo vont bien ?

Ginga sourit à Tithi.

\- J'en suis sûr. Ce sont d'excellents bladers et ils ne se laisseront pas piéger sans combattre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer.

\- Dis...

\- Hm ?

\- C'est vrai que toi et Yoyo allez vous marier ?

Ginga s'emmêla les pieds et manqua de trébucher. Il se redressa et se remit en route d'une démarche saccadée.

\- Tu- tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler d'un truc pareil ? On est chez l'ennemi là.

\- C'est Yû qui m'en a parlé.

\- C'est pas une raison !

Même si ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de Yû. Il avait dû recevoir le message de Madoka. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour se faire des idées et les taquiner.

\- Nous sommes en terrain ennemi. Nous devons nous concentrer.

\- Tu ne veux pas... ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? C'est qu'un grand méchant blader.

Ginga ralentit et le regarda.

\- Tu as compris quoi au juste ?

\- Que tu veux pas te marier avec Yoyo.

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Tu veux te marier avec lui ?

\- Oui... Non... Enfin si mais...

Mais il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Kyoya.

Son visage s'embrasa.

\- Pourquoi on parle de ça alors qu'on doit se battre contre la Nébuleuse Noire ?

Ce n'était pas du tout une tentative de fuir la conversation. C'était la situation actuelle qui l'exigeait. Ils étaient en terrain ennemi après tout.

\- Yû avait raison ! Tu veux te marier avec Yoyo.

\- Ce... ça ne vous regarde pas. Dis-le à personne.

\- Yû va être trop content de l'apprendre !

Ginga ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Yû, juste après que Tithi lui ait rapporté leur conversation. Il s'approcherait de Kyoya avec un air particulièrement espiègle. Il entendait même ses premières paroles résonner dans son esprit : "Dis Yoyo, tu sais ce que Ginga a dit... ?"

Il eut un frisson d'horreur à cette pensée.

\- Ne lui dis rien !

\- Dommage...

\- Est-ce que tu peux te concentrer sur les combats à venir s'il te plaît ?

Les yeux mauve se mirent à briller d'enthousiasme.

\- Il y aura des combats ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Youpi ! J'ai trop envie de me battre !

Il se mit à courir et dépassa Ginga qui en fut surpris.

\- Hé ! Attends ! Il risque d'y avoir d'autres pièges !

\- Des combats !

Ginga se lança à sa poursuite. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres choix s'il voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité. Un détail attira son attention sur un des murs. Une autre porte.

\- Tithi ?

L'adolescent se mit à faire du sur-place. Il se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

Ginga lui désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. Sans attendre d'être rejoint par Tithi, il l'ouvrit. Il entra dans une pièce blanche au milieu de laquelle se dressait un stadium. Une personne se tenait déjà de l'autre côté. Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se réceptionna sur les pieds. Il leva la tête. La trappe se referma au-dessus de lui. Son nez se fronça. Ils étaient vraiment idiots dans la Nébuleuse Noire pour lui avoir ouvert un passage vers leur base. C'était exactement l'endroit qu'il espérait trouver.

À quelques pas de lui, l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi était étendu à terre. Kyoya s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Debout.

L'homme geignit. Kyoya le frappa à nouveau.

\- J'ai dit : debout. Tu dois me conduire à Doji.

Il avait hâte de se battre contre lui et de l'écraser.

L'homme déplia son bras et tendit sa main vers sa toupie. Kyoya haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu comptes vraiment m'affronter encore ?

L'homme leva la tête. Kyoya sourit avec férocité.

\- Ça devrait être... intéressant. Vas-y.

Il le toisa, attendant d'être défié. L'homme ramena son bras contre lui sans récupérer sa toupie. Kyoya fit la moue. C'était décevant mais pas surprenant. La Nébuleuse Noire n'était qu'une assemblée de lâches.

\- Lève-toi alors.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et se mit à balayer ce qui l'entourait du regard. Il se trouvait dans un couloir aux murs gris et au sol clair. Une silhouette était étendue à terre. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Évidemment, il avait fallu que Yû tombe au même endroit que lui. Il se trouvait seul avec cet insupportable gamin. Une fois de plus.

Il se remit à son observation. Un autre détail lui sautait aux yeux : Ginga n'était nulle-part en vue. Il étouffa l'inquiétude qui voulait naître en lui. Ginga était un excellent blader – le plus fort d'entre tous. Il n'avait pas besoin de protection.

\- On est où Yoyo ?

\- Dans la base de la Nébuleuse Noire. Quelle question stupide. Et arrête de m'appeler Yoyo.

\- Pas besoin d'être désagréable.

Kyoya serra les dents. Ça promettait d'être très long.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme de la Nébuleuse Noire qui était toujours par terre. Peut-être espérait-il être oublié.

\- Tu te dépêches ? J'ai pas toute la journée.

L'homme finit par se relever.

\- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Kyoya. Conduit-moi à Doji.

L'homme prit une direction. Kyoya le suivit, gardant une certaine distance de séparation avec lui au cas où il lui prenne l'envie de le piéger. En tout cas, d'essayer.

\- Hé ! Attendez-moi ! cria Yû.

Kyoya ne fit pas attention à lui. Des pas précipités lui indiquèrent que l'adolescent se lançait à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas séparés par une grande distance.

Le couloir s'étendait, immuable, sur de nombreux mètres. Il avait dû falloir de longs mois voire des années à la Nébuleuse Noire pour construire un tel complexe. Peut-être en possédait-elle plusieurs, construits d'avance, qu'elle investissait quand Doji avait un plan à exécuter. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il mettait si peu de temps pour rebondir après chacune de ses défaites.

Il n'y avait aucune porte, aucune échappatoire, rien qu'un couloir qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

\- On arrive bientôt ?

\- Ne commence pas Yû.

\- Ben quoi ? Je m'ennuie moi.

\- Je m'en moque.

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa...

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe avec lui ? Il aurait dû être avec Ginga en ce moment. Traquer la Nébuleuse Noire, leurs ennemis, côte à côte et les écraser enfin.

Mais il était avec Yû. Il n'avait pas à supporter ça. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

\- Tais-toi, s'agaça Kyoya.

L'homme qui les guidait – bien malgré lui – s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre destination n'est plus très loin.

\- Ah oui ?

Ça manquait cruellement de pièges et de combats. Même si les systèmes de défense de la Nébuleuse Noire étaient nuls, ils avaient la qualité d'exister.

\- Cool ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'exclama Yû avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Stop !

Il s'immobilisa en clignant des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Reviens à ta place.

\- T'es rien qu'un tyran.

\- Yû.

L'adolescent reprit sa place en grommelant.

\- Continue, ordonna Kyoya à leur guide.

Celui-ci obéit. Ils continuèrent leur progression dans le couloir infini. Alors que Kyoya songeait à utiliser Leone pour traverser les murs, une porte apparut enfin. Leur guide voulut s'effacer pour les laisser entrer en premier. Kyoya croisa les bras. Il se foutait de lui ?

\- Tu passes _d'abord_.

Hors de question de lui laisser la possibilité de fuir ou de les attaquer dans le dos.

Si l'homme sembla mécontent de cet ordre, il ne fut pas assez stupide pour protester. Il ouvrit la porte et quitta le couloir.

\- Waaah. Quelle autorité.

Sans faire attention à la remarque, Kyoya le suivit. Malheureusement, Yû fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une arène Beyblade. L'homme se jeta dans le stadium et courut jusqu'à l'autre côté où se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée que Kyoya reconnut comme l'assaillant de la Chine.

\- Je vous l'ai amené. Comme prévu.

\- C'était un piège ! s'exclama Yû.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien.

L'encapuchonné leva la tête vers Kyoya.

\- Comment on se retrouve Kyoya ? Je vais te vaincre cette fois et te faire payer la défaite humiliante que tu m'as fait subir.

\- T'es qui au juste ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Tu sais combien de bladers pourraient me dire ça ?

Kyoya eut un sourire narquois.

\- Plus que tu ne peux compter, sûrement, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'énerver Yoyo ? Il a l'air de déjà t'en vouloir beaucoup.

La silhouette se tourna vers Yû. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, songeuse.

\- Tiens, tu l'as amené avec toi ? C'est pas un très bon choix.

\- On se connaît ? demanda Yû.

La silhouette se tourna de nouveau vers Kyoya sans répondre. Elle leva une main dans laquelle elle tenait une toupie jaune. Kerbecs. Kyoya plissa les yeux.

\- Damian ! s'exclama Yû avec rancœur.

\- Hé hé !

La silhouette posa une main sur sa capuche et retira violemment sa cape, d'un geste ridiculement théâtral, découvrant ce qu'ils avaient déjà compris. Ça expliquait pourquoi les menaces qu'il avait faites à leur dernière rencontre sonnaient de manière si personnelle. C'était un promesse de vengeance.

Et c'était ridicule.

\- Je ne suis plus le même que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es le larbin de Doji ?

\- Nous sommes associés jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon objectif.

Ça devenait interminable.

\- Je veux t'affronter !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'affronter plusieurs fois un adversaire trop faible pour m'offrir un défi intéressant.

\- Je suis différent de la dernière fois.

\- Grand bien te fasse.

\- Moi je veux bien t'affronter ! offrit Yû. Tu me dois une revanche pour ce que tu as fait subir à Libra.

\- Je m'en fiche de toi. Je veux me battre contre lui. Sauf s'il a trop peur de moi bien sûr.

Kyoya rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu as raison. Je perdrai moins de temps pour te battre qu'à t'écouter. Prépare-toi.

Damian sourit méchamment. Yû se tourna vers Kyoya.

\- Tu es sûr Yoyo ?

\- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. Ce ne sera pas long de toute façon.

Il en avait assez de perdre son temps et de l'écouter. S'il fallait l'écraser pour le faire taire et avancer, Kyoya le ferait avec plaisir.

Il s'approcha du stadium et se plaça à quelques millimètres du bord. Il tendit son Lanceur devant lui, prêt à envoyer Leone au combat. Damian se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu te dépêches ? s'agaça Kyoya. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Damian se plaça en position de combat et lança le décompte. Kyoya assura sa position. DLorsque le décompte fut terminé, il propulsa Leone. Sa toupie croisa celle de son adversaire puis se réceptionna de l'autre côté. Dès qu'elle toucha le stadium, elle s'élança à la poursuite de leur ennemi. Elle fit deux tours avant de se placer au centre.

\- Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec toi. Leone !

Une vaste tornade commença à se former.

\- Attention ! cria Yû.

Une toupie verte et orangée frôla la joue de Kyoya. Il se tourna vers Yû avec agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce combat ne l'intéressait pas mais il ne laisserait personne y interférer.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur le stadium. Libra n'avait pas atterri à l'intérieur mais tournoyait sagement sur le rebord opposé, à côté de Damian. Trois toupies gisaient autour d'elle.

Kyoya renifla.

\- J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser facilement.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Il releva la tête vers Damian.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes prouver ta force ? En étant _aidé_?

Damian grimaça.

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois. Tu portes toujours une laisse.

\- J'ai changé.

\- Tu es le seul à y croire.

La tempête s'évapora.

\- Il hors de question que j'utilise la moindre attaque spéciale contre un type comme toi. Tu ne mérites même pas le nom de blader.

Le spectre de Leone apparut. Son rugissement se répercuta entre les murs de la salle. Il se pencha en avant, les babines retroussées, la queue fouettant l'air. Il bondit sur son adversaire. Il planta ses crocs dans la gorge centrale du Cerbère. Celui-ci couina et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Leone ne le lâcha pas. C'était sa proie. Il l'achèverait entre ses crocs.

\- C'est pas possible...

Leone s'attaqua à une autre des têtes. Kerbecs se tortilla mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il finit par abandonner. Voyant sa défaite, Leone plaqua une de ses pattes sur Kerbecs et rugit sa victoire. Quand les spectres disparurent, une seule toupie continuait de tourner. Leone.

Damian tomba à genoux.

\- C'est pas possible...

Kyoya descendit dans le stadium. Il récupéra Leone puis continua sa route. Il dépassa Damian sans même lui adresser un regard. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu viens Yû ?

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent.

\- Hein ? Oui !

Yû se précipita à sa suite. Il semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit calmement.

Kyoya marcha jusqu'à une porte. Il tendit la main vers la poignée.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 8_

* * *

C'était Damian ! Surprise !

… Bon. Plusieurs d'entre vous ont deviné. Mais j'espère que ça n'a rien enlevé à l'intérêt du chapitre.

Sinon, nous nous approchons lentement de la fin de cette fic : il ne reste plus qu'à publier les chapitres 9 et 10, ainsi qu'un épilogue. Mais j'écrirai aussi deux ou trois OS bonus.

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9 : Un dédale de pièges

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un dédale de pièges**

* * *

Ginga avança vers le stadium creusé au centre de la pièce. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la zone de combat. De l'autre côté, se tenait un blader qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Reiji ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Tithi s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu connais ce type flippant ?

\- Il travaille pour la Nébuleuse Noire et utilise le Beyblade pour faire souffrir les autres, lui expliqua Ginga.

Son poing se serra. Il avait fait souffrir plusieurs de ses amis – Hyoma, Yû, Kenta – et, même s'il l'avait déjà vaincu, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il était soulagé que Yû ne soit pas avec eux. Il avait un comportement si lumineux d'ordinaire. Il détestait le voir assombri par de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, reprocha-t-il à Reiji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Serpent fit un sourire dément. Il se tenait voûté, comme à son habitude, et ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage, ne parvenant toutefois pas à cacher son expression malsaine.

\- J'ai eu besoin de temps pour me remettre de ccce que tu m'as fait ssssubir.

\- Je t'ai seulement vaincu. Je suis prêt à recommencer s'il le faut.

\- Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Toi non plus.

Reiji commença à rire. Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réapparaissait maintenant, après toutes ces années d'absence.

Reiji leva lentement le bras et le pointa du doigt.

\- Je veux me battre contre toi et finir cccce que j'avais failli réussssir la dernière fois.

\- Tu peux toujours espérer. Je ne perdrai jamais contre quelqu'un comme toi.

D'une main, il prit son lanceur, de l'autre Pegasus. Il se prépara au combat.

\- Je suis prêt. C'est quand tu veux.

Reiji siffla avant de décrocher son lanceur de sa ceinture et de le braquer devant lui.

\- Trois ! Deux ! Un !

La main de Ginga se serra autour de la poignée du lanceur. Les muscles de son bras se tendirent tandis qu'il anticipait son futur mouvement, si familier.

\- Hyper... !

\- ...vitesse ! termina la voix de Tithi.

Un éclair jaune frôla Ginga et termina sa course dans le stadium. Quetzacoatl. Ginga suspendit son mouvement. Il ne projeta pas sa toupie. Il ne s'engageait jamais dans un combat inégal. Son honneur de blader le lui interdisait. Même si quelqu'un comme Reiji – il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le considérer comme un blader – ne méritait pas un combat à la loyale.

Tithi se jeta en avant et bouscula Ginga qui recula de quelques pas. L'adolescent sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Un énorme sourire fendait son visage d'ordinaire si réservé. Son esprit de blader s'enflammait déjà alors que sa toupie ne faisait qu'avancer sur les parois de l'arène.

\- Désolé Gingy mais j'ai vraiment trop envie de combattre !

\- Ce n'est rien... soupira Ginga.

À part que ça faisait des jours qu'il traquait la Nébuleuse Noire et qu'il attendait une occasion comme celle-là afin de se battre avec Pegasus. Au moins, vu l'enthousiasme de Tithi, il ne risquait rien de la part de Reiji.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! Je te décevrai pas !

Les épaules de Ginga s'affaissèrent. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire des combats et...

...et passer du temps avec Kyoya.

Malgré lui, l'inquiétude qu'il avait réussir à enfouir se réveilla. Il _savait_ que Kyoya allait bien : non seulement il le sentirait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose mais Kyoya était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul et il se vexerait si jamais il apprenait que Ginga s'inquiétait tant pour lui. Il considérerait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa force, même si c'était faux. Pourtant, malgré tous ces arguments logiques, impossible de faire taire cette voix insistante qui lui demandait où son compagnon se trouvait et comment il allait alors qu'il était incapable d'avoir une véritable réponse.

Ginga secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rêvasser ici. Que dirait Kyoya s'il le voyait faire si peu attention dans l'antre de leur ennemi ? En fait, Ginga connaissait la réponse. Il le lui reprocherait et serait déçu par son attitude. Et il aurait raison. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. La Nébuleuse Noire était retorse. Elle risquait à chaque instant de lui tendre d'autres pièges. Il devait se tenir prêt. Il ne parviendrait pas à les éviter tous mais il pourrait les affronter en face et aurait ainsi bien plus de chances de s'en sortir.

Ginga s'obligea à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Surexcité, Tithi bondissait sur place pendant que sa toupie pourchassait Serpent. Comme à chaque fois qu'il combattait, il s'était métamorphosé. Sa timidité habituelle était complètement effacée par sa passion du combat. Son enthousiasme mettait déjà à mal la stratégie – si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi – de Reiji qui ne pouvait ni l'effrayer ni abîmer sa toupie – celle-ci étant de constitution bien trop solide. Tithi était l'incarnation même de son pire cauchemar. Ginga le comprit en quelques secondes et il ne le plaignait pas. Reiji mériterait amplement sa défaite – et bien plus encore.

Reiji commençait à comprendre la situation lui aussi. Son expression se crispait et ses yeux allaient et venaient entre Tithi et sa toupie.

\- Ssserpent ! Attaque de la Méduse !

Quetzacoatl s'immobilisa. Tithi fit de même. Il fixait sa toupie en clignant de ses grands yeux mauve. Une grimace triomphante déforma les lèvres de Reiji. À sa place, Ginga ne crierait pas victoire trop vite...

\- C'est une attaque aux ondes sonores, c'est ça ? analysa Tithi. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que les attaques de Libra.

Quetzacoatl se mit à vibrer, créant des ondes sonores différentes. Il repoussa sans mal les attaques de Serpent. Une fois libéré de son emprise, il se rua vers son ennemi et le harcela de coups. Les yeux de Tithi se remirent à briller.

\- J'adore le Beyblade ! s'écria-t-il.

Ses coups successifs entamaient progressivement l'endurance de Serpent qui tourna de plus en plus lentement. Bientôt, sa vitesse ne fut plus suffisante pour assurer son équilibre. Il cessa tout simplement de tourner.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Tithi, déçu. J'aurais voulu combattre plus longtemps.

C'était une fin de duel peu reluisante. Surtout que Quetzacoatl continuait de tourner avec vigueur.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas fait de progrès.

Il semblerait même que Reiji n'ait pas du tout progressé ces dix dernières années. C'était étrange mais ça expliquait pourquoi Tithi l'avait battu aussi facilement.

Reiji tomba à genoux, l'air dévasté par cette défaite.

\- Pas... encore...

Ginga avisa une porte derrière le vaincu, de l'autre côté de la salle. Peut-être menait-elle vers le centre du complexe, là où étaient réunis les informations importantes de la Nébuleuse Noire. Là où se trouvait Doji.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- Allons-y Tithi.

Ginga contourna l'arène en trottinant. Il dépassa Reiji sans lui prêter attention. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à lui pendant les dix ans où il avait disparu, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Tithi leva la main. Quetzacoatl vint se nicher dans sa paume. Il rejoignit Ginga, de nouveau sérieux et presque renfermé maintenant que le combat était terminé. Ginga attendit qu'il soit à côté de lui pour refermer ses doigts sur la poignée et appuyer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre couloir. Ginga regarda des deux côtés. Personne. Il s'y engagea, Tithi sur les talons. La porte se referma avec un claquement derrière eux.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On avance.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Il espérait juste qu'ils tomberaient vite sur Kyoya. Et Yû.

Ginga se mit en route. Leur lente progression lui rappelait beaucoup celle qu'ils avaient terminé moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, avant de tomber sur la salle de Reiji. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient tant qu'il lui était impossible de savoir s'il revenait sur ses pas ou s'il progressait. Il pourrait tourner en rond pendant des heures, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps dans leur traque de la Nébuleuse Noire avec des fausses pistes. Il se réconforta en songeant que Doji avait certainement mis au point un plan plus tordu pour l'arrêter que le laisser errer à l'infini dans des couloirs.

Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait exister autant de surface de couloirs en un seul et même endroit.

Alors qu'il marchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et qu'il essayait de relativiser – ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près du but depuis le début de leur voyage –, son pied s'enfonça d'un centimètre dans le sol. Ginga se figea, n'osant plus bouger. Normalement, s'il ne bougeait pas, le piège ne pouvait pas se déclencher.

Il entendit un déclic. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Voilà. Ça lui apprendrait à prier pour de l'action alors qu'il se trouvait en terrain ennemi.

Un choc derrière lui le poussa à se retourner. Il y en eut un autre, puis un troisième, puis ce fut un déferlement toujours plus proche. De petits objets tombaient du plafond et traversaient le sol. Il fallut un moment à Ginga pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de toupies. Un autre pour se rendre compte qu'elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus et qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour le transpercer lui. Voilà qui ressemblait bien plus à la Nébuleuse Noire qu'il connaissait. Il devait être sur le bon chemin.

Il attrapa le bras et Tithi qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, fasciné par ce spectacle, et le poussa en avant.

\- Cours !

Il s'empressa de suivre son propre conseil. Les bruits s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Ils parvenaient à les distancer. Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient hors de danger...

Progressivement, les chocs gagnèrent du terrain. Ginga jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait voir les couleurs des toupies et presque reconnaître leurs roues de fusion. Il ne comprenait pas. La cadence de lancement n'avait pas accéléré.

Pris d'un doute, Ginga baissa la tête. C'était une impression ou le sol se relevait peu à peu... ?

Tithi et lui prirent de la vitesse mais le sol se soulevait, les ralentissant de plus en plus. Bientôt, ils feraient machine arrière.

Les mollets douloureux, Ginga attrapa son lanceur d'une main et sa toupie de l'autre. Ce mouvement compromit son équilibre déjà fragile dans la situation présente. Il enclencha Pegasus dans son lanceur juste avant de tomber et de glisser vers le bas, bien trop vite à son goût. Il se retourna sur le dos et envoya sa toupie de toutes ses forces. Son coude heurta le sol mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire attention à la douleur qui se répercuta dans son bras. Pegasus décrivit un arc de cercle et fendit le plafond, où se trouvait le système qui contrôlait la projection des toupies. Il y eut un grésillement, des étincelles puis de la fumée. Les toupies cessèrent de pleuvoir. Ils avaient réussi à déjouer ce piège.

Ginga se laissa glisser jusqu'à un pan de couloir qui était droit. Il se leva tandis que Tithi arrivait à côté de lui. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à revenir sur leurs pas...

Avec un soupir, Ginga marcha en prenant garde à éviter les trous laissés par les toupies. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il trébuche ou qu'il se coince quelque part, devenant à la merci de n'importe quelle attaque.

Il attrapa Pegasus sans cesser d'avancer. Tithi marchait à ses côtés. Le bruit de leurs pas de répercutaient dans le silence et leurs échos les précédaient.

Ils dépassèrent la porte qui menait au stadium et continuèrent leur route. Le couloir forma un angle qu'ils furent obligés de suivre. Ginga commençait à trouver le temps long. Ils devraient bien finir par arriver quelque part, non ?

Un éclair noir fusa devant son visage. Il fit un bond en arrière. Des cavités s'ouvrirent sur les deux murs, dévoilant des propulseurs de toupie automatiques. Ils les mitraillèrent. Ginga se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol, les mains plaquées derrière le crâne. Avec un cri, Tithi fit de même.

Cinq longues minutes passèrent avant que leurs réserves ne soient épuisées. Ginga se redressa vivement. Il attrapa le col de Tithi et l'obligea à se lever. Ils coururent de toutes leurs forces et franchirent une dizaine de mètres en une poignée de secondes. Un vrombissement leur indiqua que les propulseurs avaient rechargé leurs réserves. Ils se remirent à mitrailler.

Hors de danger, Ginga se retourna, le souffle court. Tant de toupies fusaient qu'il distinguait à peine l'autre bout du couloir.

En face de lui, Tithi prenait de grandes inspirations en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

\- Est-ce que... c'est comme ça... à chaque fois ?

\- Plus ou moins.

L'adolescent s'appuya contre le mur.

\- C'est fatiguant.

Il s'y enfonça avec un grincement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et affolés. Ginga se crispa. Sa main se posa sur son lanceur. Qu'est-ce qui les attendrait cette fois ?

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Il tourna la tête vers son origine. Une gigantesque toupie venait dans leur direction avec un sifflement. Elle occupait tout l'espace du couloir. Derrière eux, les centaines de toupies continuaient de fendre l'air. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Tithi se mit à courir en rond. Ginga fit un pas en arrière pour lui laisser de la place. Est-ce qu'une attaque spéciale pourrait vaincre cette chose ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Il prit son lanceur et le dirigea vers l'énorme toupie. Il n'aurait pas plusieurs chances de la vaincre.

Ginga entendit un craquement sec au loin. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour lancer Pegasus.

Le sol céda sous ses pieds. Il tomba. Encore. Il était trop stupéfait pour crier. Il y avait combien de sous-sols dans ce complexe ?

Un bruit sourd indiqua que la toupies géante s'était écrasée. Ça leur faisait un problème de moins à gérer.

Il s'exclama à peine en percutant le sol malgré la douleur – il avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus qu'un immense bleu. Il serait dans un triste état demain.

En même temps, si tout se passait bien, demain il serait chez lui et Kyoya s'occuperait de lui – entre deux moqueries, bien sûr. Ce serait si bien...

Il se leva, le corps douloureux, et leva la tête vers le plafond avec défi. L'agacement commençait à se faire sentir en lui – et pas seulement à cause de l'influence de Kyoya.

\- C'est tout ?! Pas d'autre pièges ?

Des jours qu'il les pourchassait – et espérait combattre – et voilà comment il était récompensé. Par des pièges. Innombrables et successifs. Si ça continuait ainsi, Doji aurait le temps de lui échapper. Peut-être que c'était déjà fait même.

Tithi se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les provoquer Gingy ?

Tous les pièges qu'ils avaient traversé avaient quelque peu refroidi son enthousiasme. Sa victoire écrasante contre Reiji semblait déjà bien loin.

Les épaules de Ginga s'affaissèrent. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur leur objectif. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

\- Peut-être pas.

Il soupira.

\- D'accord. Il nous reste plus qu'à repartir.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix de toute façon. Ils s'éloignèrent. Ils traversèrent une succession de salles plutôt vastes. La méfiance de Ginga, toujours alerte, s'accrut peu à peu. Tout était trop calme. Il n'y avait pas une personne, même pas un bruit hormis ceux de leurs pas et de leur respiration. Ce calme, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ne présageait rien de bon.

Enfin, son oreille capta un bruit. Il s'arrêta pour pouvoir mieux l'identifier. Des bourdonnements d'ordinateur. Il se remit en route, cherchant leur origine. Il arpenta la pièce en long, en large et en travers. Ils provenaient de l'autre côté d'un mur où il n'y avait aucune porte. Ginga laissa ses mains courir sur les carreaux jusqu'à en trouver un qui lui parut différent. Il appuya dessus. Il se tendit en attendant sa réaction. Il pouvait s'agir d'un nouveau piège, après tout.

Plusieurs carreaux fondirent dans les autres avec un chuintement, créant une ouverture assez haute et assez large pour laisser aisément passer un adulte.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Ginga entra. Une faible luminosité bleutée occupait la salle. Elle vacillait selon les crépitements des ordinateurs qui occupaient chaque espace de la pièce.

Ginga enjamba un paquet de fil et progressa dans la salle. Il eut beau regarder tout autour de lui, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'était pas Madoka. Il n'y connaissait rien en informatique. Il ne pourrait extraire aucune information de ces machines. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, cependant, devait être importante. Elle ne serait pas si bien protégée et équipée sinon. C'était sans doute pour ça tous les pièges : Doji ne voulait pas que les personnes non-autorisées y accèdent. Il avait tendance à surprotéger ce qu'il considérait comme important.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait.

Ginga regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des ordinateurs. Peut-être qu'il devenait parano. Ou alors Merci se cachait dans l'un d'eux prêt à leur tendre une embuscade ?

Il se pencha vers l'un des écrans. Celui-ci continua de grésiller sans changements notables. Il se redressa, perplexe. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi calme.

Un immense fracas retentit. Le mur opposé au sien s'effondra sur lui-même. Ginga fit un bond en arrière tandis que les gravas roulaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Des ordinateurs éventrés et des câbles lacérés laissèrent échapper quelques étincelles. Un nuage de poussière et de fumée rampa sur le mur, camouflant l'ouverture. D'un geste vif, Ginga prit son lanceur, y enclencha Pegasus et le brandit devant lui. Si quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – tenait à l'attaquer, il réagirait aussitôt.

Une toux se fit entendre.

\- T'étais obligé de faire ça, Yoyo ?

Le cœur de Ginga manqua un battement puis l'espoir fleurit en lui. Il baissa les bras, sans lâcher son lanceur – on n'était jamais trop prudents. Ses yeux grand ouverts fixaient le nuage de poussière. Il ne comptait pas manquer un seul détail.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo, soupira la voix de Kyoya avec agacement.

Une silhouette qu'il connaissait parfaitement apparut dans le nuage de fumée.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, on aurait dû faire demi-tour.

Puis Kyoya se matérialisa devant lui. Ginga le détailla avidement. À part des vêtements froissés, il semblait aller parfaitement bien. Aucune blessure ne transperçait sa peau, aucune douleur ne transparaissait dans son expression. Le soulagement de Ginga fut si intense et brutal qu'il vacilla. Ce fut à ce moment que Kyoya le remarqua. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense le parcoururent, vérifiant son état. Ginga eut un sourire attendri. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à s'être inquiété.

\- Tu comptes m'attaquer ? demanda Kyoya en désignant son lanceur d'un signe de tête.

Ginga baissa les bras un peu plus.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était toi.

Yû choisit de moment pour sortir du nuage de fumée. Il prêta à peine attention au couple, préférant se ruer vers son ami.

\- Tithi !

\- Yû ! Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non. Même si ça n'était pas de tout repos de voyager seul avec Yoyo. Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est.

\- Oui, soupira Tithi. Yoyo a vraiment un mauvais caractère.

\- Ne m'appelez _pas_ Yoyo.

Ginga ne pouvait qu'admirer sa persévérance : dix ans qu'il connaissait Yû et il s'obstinait à refuser le surnom qu'il lui avait donné – pendant que Yû, évidemment, continuait joyeusement à l'utiliser.

\- Ça a dû être plus sympa pour toi avec Gingy.

\- Oui ! En plus j'ai pu me battre tout à l'heure !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais. C'était contre un certain Reji ou Leji. Je sais plus.

Les yeux de Yû s'écarquillèrent.

\- Reiji ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Nous, on a rencontré Damian.

Ginga ressentit une vague de surprise. Il retourna son attention sur son compagnon. Ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de lui depuis des années. C'était étrange, ces anciens ennemis qui réapparaissaient d'un coup.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il a été facile à battre, déclara Kyoya avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. En même temps, je ne vois pas ce que Doji peut espérer en nous mettant face à des bladers qu'on a déjà écrasé. Ils ne peuvent pas gagner. Même pas nous ralentir. C'était vraiment trop facile d'arriver ici.

Ginga tiqua.

\- Facile ?

\- Ça manquait de pièges.

\- Comment ça "ça manquait de pièges" ? Vous êtes passés par où au juste ?

\- Par les escaliers.

\- Des escaliers ? Il y avait des... escaliers ?

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent tandis qu'il le scrutait. Il essayait de comprendre son ton affligé. Il n'eut pas besoin d'explication : son regard s'éclaira et se lèvres tremblèrent avant de s'incurver légèrement en un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es tombé _deux_ fois de suite dans le même piège ?

\- Tombé est bien le mot, murmura Tithi en se frottant le bras.

\- Tu essayes de battre un record ?

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle.

\- Je me demande dans quels ennuis tu serais si je ne t'avais pas accompagné.

Ginga résista à grand mal à son instinct premier qui était de croiser les bras et de faire la moue. Les insinuations de Kyoya étaient vexantes, même s'il s'y attendait.

\- Tu devins prévisible, marmonna-t-il.

Kyoya le regarda avec un air supérieur avant de se remettre à observer la pièce. Il devint songeur.

\- Quand même, pourquoi nous pousser à affronter des gens que nous avons déjà vaincu ?

Ginga soupira.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça paraît un peu trop facile.

Un rire résonna dans la pièce. Ginga se crispa. Malgré les grésillements, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Il leva la tête. Tous les écrans clignotèrent. Ils s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans le noir. Ginga était tendu. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Doji savait où ils étaient.

Le rire continua de se répercuter entre les murs. Il n'avait rien de joyeux – seulement une moquerie froide. Ginga s'avança dans la pièce. Les ordinateurs s'allumèrent tous en même temps et formèrent en une immense mosaïque le visage de Doji. Ginga grimaça. Ce nouveau face à face ne se passait pas comme prévu. Doji pouvait être n'importe où. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais été dans ce bâtiment, que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense piège particulièrement élaboré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Doji ? s'agaça Ginga.

\- Tu n'as donc toujours rien compris ? Je veux la même chose que la dernière fois : ta destruction totale. Ça a été si simple de t'amener ici.

Il regarda Kyoya puis Yû et Tithi.

\- En plus, tu as amené des amis à toi. Ce n'en sera que plus amusant. Ha ha ha !

Il les dévisagea avec un rictus de mépris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas : je ne serai pas loin pour te voir _ne pas_ sortir de mon piège. Ha ha ha !

\- Doji ! grogna Ginga.

Soudainement, le sol se mit à vaciller. Ginga se campa sur ses deux pieds pour assurer son équilibre. Des craquements résonnèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des fissures lézardèrent le plafond, formant des figures complexes prêtes à se détacher et à leur tomber dessus.

\- Hyper vitesse !

Ginga sursauta. Leone détruisit les écrans, faisant disparaître Doji, puis se réceptionna sur le sol.

\- Partons. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Tu as raison.

Kyoya se précipita hors de la salle, Leone avançant à ses côtés. Yû et Tithi le suivirent. Ginga ferma la marche. Il voulait s'assurer que tout le monde s'en sortirait indemne. Derrière eux, le plafond s'effondrait.

Kyoya les conduisait sans une seule hésitation parmi les salles et les couloirs jusqu'à des escaliers. Ginga entendit des craquements sur leur gauche. Il envoya Pegasus réduire en miettes un pan de mur qui voulait s'effondrer sur eux.

Ils grimpèrent les marches, lui et Kyoya à l'affût du moindre danger. En tête de leur groupe, Kyoya se figea. Yû et Tithi l'imitèrent. À moins de deux mètres des escaliers, le sol était effondré. Leone percuta le mur le plus proche et le perfora. Ils passèrent par l'ouverture ainsi créée et se remirent à courir. Ils n'avaient pas un instant à perdre.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un étage à gravir pour se retrouver à l'extérieur et être de nouveau en sécurité. Ginga ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit dans lequel ils progressaient mais il avait une confiance aveugle en Kyoya et en sa capacité à les sortir de là.

Ils débouchèrent dans un immense hangar, baigné de lumière naturelle. Le toit avait été rétracté. Deux hélicoptères s'y trouvaient, bien qu'il y ait suffisamment de place pour beaucoup d'autres. Ginga s'en inquiéta. Peut-être qu'il y en avait eu d'autres mais que Doji et ses hommes les avaient pris pour s'enfuir.

Il tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Cet endroit ne semblait pas atteint par la destruction méthodique du complexe. Sûrement pour laisser à la Nébuleuse Noire le temps de fuir.

L'idée énervait Ginga. Ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Mais, au moins, Kyoya et ses amis n'étaient plus en danger.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Ses yeux se plissèrent et fixèrent l'un des hélicoptères. Il ramassa Leone et prit son lanceur.

\- Sortez de votre cachette.

La menace était limpide même si elle n'était pas formulée à voix haute.

\- Je vois que nous sommes repérés.

Ginga reconnut la voix de Theta. Il se tint sur ses gardes. Le soldat de la Nébuleuse Noire contourna l'hélicoptère et se plaça face à eux. Son visage n'exprimait rien, comme toujours.

\- Nous avons pour mission de protéger Doji.

\- Nous ?

\- Moi et mon équipier. Viens maître de Persei.

Un garçon de son âge sortit de l'ombre et apparut à ses côtés. Il portait le même uniforme que Theta et devait avoir le même âge qu'elle mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Il arborait un sourire suffisant.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez échappé au piège du Maître. Ça aurait été tellement dommage de ne pas avoir l'occasion de me battre contre l'un de vous.

Du coin de l'œil, Ginga vit le poing de Kyoya se crisper et la colère marquer ses traits. Il était sur le point de les défier. Ginga le lisait dans son attitude. Il fit un pas en avant et se plaça légèrement devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

\- Tu n'es pas censé vouloir que Doji réussisse tout ?

\- Si, mais je veux surtout me battre contre toi. Tu imagines ? Vaincre Ginga, le plus grand blader de tous les temps, le héros qui a sauvé le monde ! Ça va faire une sacrée impression, et pas seulement sur la Nébuleuse Noire. Je serai au sommet, juste grâce à un petit combat de rien du tout.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de le vaincre. Ginga aurait voulu le faire taire mais un combat bien plus important l'attendait. Doji avait dit qu'il resterait dans les parages pour les voir être détruits. Il s'y trouvait peut-être encore. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une autre occasion de l'arrêter.

\- Yû, Tithi, occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna-t-il malgré son envie de répondre à la provocation. Kyoya et moi allons chercher Doji.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Yû, les yeux brillants.

\- Chouette, un combat !

Il se tourna vers son compagnon. Deux envies se tiraillaient en lui : se venger de l'affront de Theta et écraser enfin Doji. Il finit par acquiescer. Ginga se mit à courir vers le fond du hangar. Les pas de Kyoya résonnaient juste derrière lui.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vous laisser faire ? demanda Theta.

Le chuintement caractéristique d'une toupie propulsée se fit entendre, suivi d'un choc métallique.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? intervint Yû. Ce sera moi ton adversaire.

Ginga n'aimait pas laisser ses amis se battre à sa place mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait arrêter Doji. Alors, il continua de courir.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 9_

* * *

Bravo Nicori. Tu avais bien deviné pour Reiji ;)

Il n'y avait pas assez d'anciens méchants bladers pour toutes les étapes prévues dans l'histoire : l'attaque dans les Ruines du Conflit et la fin de ce chapitre. C'est pour ça que j'ai inséré Theta et son équipier qui n'a même pas droit à un nom. Il fallait de nouveaux bladers qui intrigueraient Kyoya et Ginga, pas des personnes qu'ils peuvent battre en deux secondes.


	10. Chapter 10 : Traquer Doji

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à le poster. L'épilogue sera posté ce week-end, avec deux OS bonus. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Traquer Doji**

* * *

Ginga suivait Kyoya de près tandis qu'il courait au milieu du hangar. Les silhouettes imposantes des hélicoptères se succédaient de chaque côté de l'immense salle. Derrière eux, des chocs métalliques et des cris indiquaient que les combats faisaient rage. Ginga résistait difficilement à l'envie de se retourner pour voir comment ils se déroulaient mais Kyoya et lui avaient une priorité : retrouver Doji. Il ne devait s'en détourner sous aucun prétexte.

Ils atteignirent le fond du hangar. Kyoya s'immobilisa. Ginga en fut surpris mais il l'imita. Un mur se dressait face à eux. Il avait cru que Kyoya savait où il allait. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'avait pas de destination précise en tête : il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant et, même s'ils avaient été séparé un moment, il n'avait pas pu avoir le temps d'explorer le complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire en détail.

D'un mouvement brusque, Kyoya prit son lanceur et y enclencha sa toupie. Ginga posa une main sur son poignet. Il reçut en réponse un regard agacé.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on cherche où Doji se cache sans faire s'effondrer le mur sur nous.

Kyoya plissa le nez. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème, évidemment. Ginga secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-il cru que c'était une bonne idée de sous-entendre qu'il devait agir raisonnablement ?

\- Kyoya.

Son compagnon soupira mais il abaissa son lanceur et Leone.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

Ginga promena son regard autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options à disposition. Il aperçut une porte dessinée dans un mur. Il l'indiqua à Kyoya. Elle devait mener à Doji. Il ne ferait jamais autant de chemin qu'eux pour pouvoir monter à bord d'un hélicoptère et partir – fuir – quand il le voulait. Il avait forcément un accès direct au hangar.

Kyoya esquissa un hochement de tête. Il laissa Ginga le dépasser et prendre la tête de leur marche. Le rouquin atteignit la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant au pire, et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il arriva dans un couloir et, de l'autre côté, se trouvait une autre porte. Ginga l'ouvrit à son tour et entra dans une pièce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire hormis qu'elle était entièrement vide. Ginga avança précautionneusement. Ses pas résonnaient entre les murs. Kyoya marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil. Il balaya la salle du regard sans faire mine de le suivre. Il attendait certainement qu'un piège se déclenche. Et il le laissait seul à sa merci sans le moindre remord. Sympa.

\- Doji n'est pas là, commenta-t-il.

Il y eut un chuintement. Kyoya fit un pas en arrière. Le mur se referma entre eux. Ginga se figea. Il l'entendit distinctement s'indigner de l'autre côté. Au moins, il allait bien.

\- C'est une blague ?!

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Le pan de mur qui le séparait de Kyoya était en tous points identique aux autres. Impossible de deviner qu'il soutenait l'encadrement d'une porte avant.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre porte, lança Ginga. Je vais essayer de la trouver.

Il s'approcha de l'un des murs. Il le tâtonna mais il était lisse, sans défaut. Il n'y avait rien de ce côté-là. Il examina le deuxième mur. Il en était à la moitié quand Kyoya s'écria :

\- Bouge !

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kyoya envoya Leone contre le mur. Ginga se décala de quelques pas, espérant ne pas se trouver sur sa trajectoire, et protégea instinctivement ses yeux de on bras. Kyoya manquait vraiment de patience des fois.

Il attendit. Il baissa le bras et se tourna vers le mur que Kyoya essayait de détruire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait Leone s'acharner contre le mur mais il ne semblait subir aucun dommage. Il arrivait à endurer le choc.

Il pensa distraitement que ce serait un super matériau pour construire des stadiums.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Kyoya.

La force de frappe de Leone doubla. Pourtant le mur continuait de tenir. Ginga recula jusqu'à se trouver dans un angle de la pièce. Il prit son lanceur, l'arma et envoya Pegasus prêter main-forte à Leone. Sa toupie percuta le mur de l'autre côté de son rival de toujours. Il ne pourrait pas résister à leurs forces combinées. Personne ne le pouvait.

Avec un cri guerrier, il encouragea Pegasus. Des craquements résonnèrent. Des fissures firent leur apparition autour du point d'impact des toupies et s'étendirent par à-coups jusqu'à se déployer sur la totalité du mur. Redoublant leurs efforts, les toupies s'y enfoncèrent peu à peu. Au prix d'un effort supplémentaire, elles parvinrent à passer au travers. Des morceaux de murs s'effondrèrent. Leone se réceptionna juste aux pieds de Ginga, lui prouvant qu'il avait bien fait de s'écarter. Elle tournait avec rage. L'agacement de Kyoya était tangible à travers elle.

\- Salut Leone.

Il contourna la toupie furieuse puis passa par l'ouverture qu'ils avaient créée. Kyoya faisait la moue.

\- On aurait mieux fait de commencer par là, marmonna-t-il.

Ginga opina. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Ils progressèrent dans le couloir. Il y avait d'autres portes que Ginga ouvrit sans prendre le risuqe d'entrer dans les pièces. Le dernier piège était plutôt gentillet, pas le genre habituel de Doji. C'était pour l'inciter à baisser la garde afin de le piéger plus facilement. Et plus définitivement.

Ils avancèrent sans trouver de trace de Doji. À croire qu'il s'était volatilisé. Ginga savait qu'il n'en était rien : Doji avait cru sa destruction proche. Il était forcément resté dans les parages pour assister à sa fin et accomplir la vengeance à laquelle il tenait tant.

Il ouvrit une énième porte. Sa surprise ne dura qu'un instant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais jusque-là, déclara Doji.

Les poings de Ginga se serrèrent. Il entra dans la salle, suivi par Kyoya qui empoignait déjà son lanceur.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu as préparé autant de pièges si tu pensais que le premier suffirait à nous vaincre ?

Doji sourit avec méchanceté.

\- Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de t'affronter. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour te détruire cette fois.

Un câble jaillit. Ginga et Kyoya s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond. Il frappa l'endroit exact où ils se tenaient plus tôt. Il se releva comme un fouet, prêt à frapper de nouveau, laissant une zébrure sur le carrelage. Doji les regarda l'un après l'autre. Son sourire s'accentua quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Kyoya.

\- Tu es si gentil de me donner des idées. De me les apporter sur un plateau même.

Ginga sentit son sang se glacer. Il ne sous-entendait tout de même pas... ? Kyoya se redressa et le défia du regard.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là ?

Le câble frappa dans sa direction. Ginga tressaillit. Kyoya recula d'un bond. Il avait esquivé à temps. Il n'avait rien.

Ginga se tourna vers Doji, les poings serrés.

\- Arrête ça Doji !

Son ennemi se contenta de rire. Il grogna.

\- Pegasus !

Le spectre de sa toupie apparut. Le pégase d'un blanc immaculé se dessina dans les airs, incroyablement lumineux dans la pénombre qui les entourait. Il portait une armure d'argent qui reflétait chaque étincelle de lumière. On ne voyait que lui. Il savait déjà ce que son blader comptait lui demander. Il se tourna vers Kyoya et battit des ailes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! s'agaça Kyoya. Occupe-toi plutôt de Doji si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge à ta place !

Ginga hésita un instant. Il voulait l'aider mais Kyoya avait raison : il pouvait gérer et il avait une tâche importante à accomplir.

À contrecœur, il se retourna vers Doji qui le surplombait. Pegasus hennit, frappa le sol de ses sabots avant de se placer à ses côtés.

\- Leone !

Apercevant du coin de l'œil le spectre du lion s'étirer devant son compagnon, Ginga se détendit. Ça irait maintenant.

\- À nous deux Doji.

\- Tu ne comptes pas l'aider ?

Le doute ne teintait plus une parcelle de Ginga.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la confiance. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Le galop de Pegasus résonna. Il prit de l'élan, fit le tour de Ginga et se précipita vers Doji. D'un coup de sabots, il décolla du sol. Doji grimaça.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire ?

Il appuya sur un bouton. Le monde se mit à trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Doji éclata de rire. Il disparut d'un coup. Pegasus frappa le mur juste à l'endroit où il se tenait avant. Ginga voulut le rejoindre pour voir où il avait disparu. Il commençait à escalader quand un grand bruit l'immobilisa. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Kyoya faisait de même, confirmant son impression. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Il y eut un craquement. Il vacilla... ou plutôt le sol vacilla sous ses pieds. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, il quitta son perchoir d'un bond et se réceptionna sur le sol qui tremblait.

Les murs s'effritaient. Tout s'effondrait autour d'eux. Ginga grimaça. C'était une blague, non ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que Doji ait prévu autant de pièges cette fois.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il à Kyoya.

Il reprit l'escalade des meubles et regarda l'endroit où Doji avait fui. Ça ressemblait à un puits sans fond, obscur et insondable. Ça n'avait rien de réconfortant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit un signe de tête à Kyoya et fit mine de descendre.

\- Attends.

Il se décala. Il trouvait que la situation était un peu trop critique pour faire preuve de patience – Kyoya ne se gênait pas pour foncer dans le tas d'habitude. Le vert se posta au bord du trou. Il tenait son lanceur et Leone. Il propulsa sa toupie. Le sifflement devint de plus en plus léger jusqu'à disparaître. Kyoya attendit un peu. Ginga sentait ses nerfs à fleur de peau – ils étaient en danger de mort ! – mais il faisait suffisamment confiance à Kyoya pour parvenir à ignorer la salle qui s'effondrait autour d'eux. Il avait un plan. Ses plans étaient souvent excellents et il n'y avait aucune raison que celui-ci soit différent.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- Danse endiablée des Crocs du Vent, souffla-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas. Une tornade dansante jaillit dans le tunnel. Il y eut un grand fracas en bas. Et un cri. Le sourire de Kyoya devint féroce.

\- Bien joué, commenta Ginga, admiratif.

\- Il est pris au piège. On va le cueillir ?

Ginga opina.

\- On devrait le prendre en tenaille.

Kyoya le couva du regard.

\- Excellente méthode de chasse. Séparons-nous.

Bien que le plan ne plaisait pas trop à Ginga – même si c'était lui qu'il l'avait proposé – il se sépara de Kyoya. Il sortit de la salle, traversa un tas de couloirs et trouva enfin des escaliers qui descendaient. Il les prit, espérant que Kyoya ait eu autant de chance – quoique, le connaissant, il avait peut-être juste sauté dans le puits.

Il se sentit mal. Pourquoi il sortait avec ce type déjà ?

Il arriva dans un sous-sol. Les recherches se prévoyaient plus facile que les fois précédentes puisque la majorité du complexe était effondrée. Peut-être qu'avec quelques déblayages, ils pourraient retrouver des indices sur les plans précis de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Il entra dans une salle aux ordinateurs. Il regretta une fois de plus que Madoka ne soit pas là, avec eux. Elle se serait révélée utile dans ces circonstances.

Il trouva une clé USB. Elle ne contenait sans doute aucune information utile mais il la prit quand même. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté.

Il alla dans un couloir adjacent. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il se tendit mais la cadence lui parut familière. Kyoya. Il se précipita vers lui. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient un peu plus ébouriffés et froissés que d'ordinaire. Ginga ne posa aucune question. Il se doutait pourquoi et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en avoir la confirmation.

C'était un véritable danger public.

\- Alors ?

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Il y avait juste quelques morceaux de son armure métallique, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça a dû le ralentir.

\- Il est encore pire qu'un cafard.

Ginga ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent les couloirs et suivirent sa piste. Effectivement, des éclats de métal parsemaient le chemin que Doji avait pris. Kyoya lui avait porté un grand coup.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffi pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

Ils montèrent une volée de marches, puis une autre.

\- Comment il fait ?

Ginga n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait réussi à prendre beaucoup d'avance sur eux malgré sa blessure.

Ginga s'immobilisa. Il entendit le raclement du métal. Il fit signe à Kyoya de ne faire aucun bruit. Kyoya esquissa un hochement de tête. Ensemble, ils redescendirent une volée de marches sur la pointe des pieds. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué en passant devant la première fois mais il y avait un couloir dans l'ombre. Ils s'y faufilèrent. Le raclement du métal se fit bien plus fort. De plus en plus alors qu'ils s'en approchaient. Une respiration haletante s'ajouta au bruit ambiant. Ginga continua d'avancer. Un éclat de métal attira son regard. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Doji se traînait lamentablement sur le sol. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Ginga aurait certainement ressenti de la pitié. Mais c'était Doji. Il le dépassa et lui coupa la route. Doji releva la tête vers lui. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais Kyoya lui bloquait l'autre partie du chemin.

\- C'est fini, déclara Ginga.

\- Jamais. Jamais je ne me laisserai battre par... des gamins comme vous... ignares...

\- Tu n'es pas en position de nous insulter, lui fit remarquer Kyoya.

Doji lui adressa un regard plein de mépris qui lui valut juste une moue condescendante de Kyoya qui leva la tête vers Ginga.

\- On en fait quoi ?

\- On l'amène dans le hangar. Yû et Tithi ont sûrement battu les autres à l'heure qu'il est. Nous allons appeler l'AMBB et la laisser s'en occuper.

Kyoya fit la moue. Ce plan ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Doji se mit à rire.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ?

Son corps mécanique se recroquevilla comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. Ginga se tendit. Kyoya de même. Ce n'était pas possible...

\- Il a dû se télécharger ailleurs.

\- La salle des machines ! s'exclama Ginga.

Il courut vers la pièce qu'il avait traversé plutôt, Kyoya sur les talons. Ça lui avait semblé bizarre que Doji laisse une si grande partie de l'installation à l'abri de la destruction. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il prévoyait un mauvais coup.

Il entèrent dans la salle. Les ordinateurs y étaient toujours endormis.

\- Comment ça se fait... ?

\- Il va essayer de s'enfuir. Il sait qu'il n'a plus aucune chance aujourd'hui.

\- Le hangar ! comprit Ginga.

Ils firent une nouvelle fois demi-tour. Ginga n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de l'arrêter. Après toutes ces années. Et maintenant...

Il avait l'impression que l'espace rétrécissait, se refermait sur lui. C'était...

Kyoya le poussa. Ginga émergea de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Les murs se rapprochaient. Il accéléra.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle dont un pan de plafond était ouvert sur l'extérieur. Il apercevait quelques arbres et un morceau de ciel nuageux.

Ginga recula jusqu'à se trouver à côté de Kyoya. L'espace s'amoindrissait autour d'eux. Ils lancèrent Pegasus et Leone contre les murs sans parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à les ralentir. Ginga ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir assez vite pour rattraper Doji.

Il leva la tête. Comment réussir à atteindre l'extérieur...?

L'espace se rétrécissait encore. Ils n'avaient pas un temps illimité devant eux.

\- Les forces de Pegasus ne suffiront pas, grogna-t-il.

C'était terrible à admettre pour un blader.

Kyoya le regarda. La colère marquait ses traits mais Ginga voyait autre chose. Il cherchait une solution, tout comme lui. Il en avait une à disposition, même, sauf qu'il ne tenait pas à l'appliquer. Cela attisa la curiosité de Ginga. Quelle idée pouvait-il avoir ?

Kyoya finit par soupirer avec agacement.

\- Rugit Leone !

Une tornade se forma dans le maigre espace qui leur restait. Cette attaque surprit Ginga. Ce n'était pas le coup spécial le plus puissant de Kyoya. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Il le voyait plutôt opter pour la Danse Endiablée des Crocs du Vent ou la Frappe du Roi Lion. Ginga était capable de contrer le Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion depuis longtemps – depuis leur premier affrontement en fait.

Kyoya le regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ginga échangea un regard avec lui. Kyoya attendait son intervention. Malgré la situation plus que critique, il ne put empêcher l'espoir de s'épanouir en lui. Ils allaient enfin combattre ensemble ? Comme une véritable équipe ? Même s'ils étaient du même côté depuis longtemps et qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, il n'osait plus en espérer tant. Il suffisait de voir leur échec en essayant le système Synchrome, quelques jours plus tôt : il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient trop fiers en tant que bladers trop pour pouvoir former une véritable équipe. Pourtant, c'était ce que Kyoya proposait maintenant.

\- Pegasus ?

Sa toupie se dirigea vers celle de Kyoya. Elle intégra la tornade et commença à tourner en longeant l'œil dans le sens du vent.

\- Tornade Ailée !

La tempête prit énormément de volume en très peu de temps et sa puissance accrut quand Pegasus ajouta sa force à celle de Leone. Ginga fut forcé de faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas être aspiré. Mais, même s'il gardait un semblant de prudence et de sérieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. Ce coup spécial était d'une puissance incroyable. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Derrière eux, les murs n'avançaient plus. La pression du vent était trop forte. Ginga lui-même devait lutter pour tenir debout mais il avait l'habitude. On ne pouvait pas combattre Kyoya en étant incapable de résister aux tempêtes.

Il se tourna vers Kyoya pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Évidemment, il ne se préoccupait presque pas de la tornade qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques décimètres de lui. La tête levée, il pensait déjà au prochain mouvement et réfléchissait à la manière dont ils pourraient se sortir de là. Les félicitations seraient pour plus tard. Peut-être.

Il baissa la tête et balaya ce qui l'entourait du regard. Il se figea. Ginga tourna son regard dans la même direction que lui. Le morceau d'arbre tombé pendait suffisamment bas dans la salle pour qu'ils l'utilisent pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Seul problème : le vent le malmenait aussi bien que les murs. Il risquait à tout moment de se briser et de se laisser aspirer par la tornade. Mais, comme Ginga l'avait déjà fait remarquer, on ne survivait pas à Kyoya sans développer certaines capacités, notamment du domaine de la survie. Ce serait bien moins ardu que leur rendez-vous au Wolf Canyon – qui avait été absolument merveilleux.

\- On y va ! ordonna Kyoya.

Étant le plus proche de l'arbre, il le rejoignit le plus rapidement. Il se lança dans l'escalade. Il monta avec autant de facilité et de fluidité que s'il marchait. Toutes ses prises étaient assurées. Ginga songea une fois de plus que rien ne laissait deviner qu'il avait grandi dans une ville.

Il atteignit le sommet et se permit même de se réceptionner avec élégance. Il jeta un regard en contrebas – droit vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

L'impatience vibrait dans sa voix. Il voulait se remettre en chasse. Il n'attendait que cela : traquer sa proie et l'achever.

\- Je te regardais, avoua Ginga sans cacher son admiration.

Une douce surprise passa furtivement sur l'expression de Kyoya. L'esquisse d'un sourire flatté vint jouer sur ses lèvres mais il se reprit vite et se força à afficher une expression sérieuse, voire renfrognée.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Ginga sourit. Il agrippa une branche à la hauteur de sa tête et l'utilisa pour s'élever. Il grimpa en prêtant plus d'attention à ses prises – il ne passait pas tout son temps libre à escalader des canyons _lui_. Un craquement inquiétant le força à s'immobiliser. Il jeta un regard en arrière. Un morceau de l'arbre se tordait en angle droit vers la tornade. Il reprit son ascension en s'efforçant de l'accélérer un peu. Il rejoignit Kyoya au sommet. Les épaules de son compagnons se détendirent légèrement. Ginga lui effleura la main puis se retourna pour faire face au souterrain.

\- Maintenant ?

Kyoya attendit, son regard vif fixé sur la tornade.

\- Maintenant.

Leurs toupies cessèrent leurs attaques spéciales simultanément. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espérance de vie à la tornade.

Ginga tendit la main. Kyoya fit de même. Pegasus et Leone jaillirent de la tempête qui s'évaporait et vinrent se nicher dans leurs mains. N'ayant plus rien pour l'alimenter, la tornade disparut. Les murs reprirent leur progression sinistre. Le morceau d'arbre se pencha vers le sol, de nouveau soumis aux lois de la gravité.

Ginga baissa la tête. Pegasus allait bien. Il le rangea puis se tourna vers Kyoya.

\- Tu crois que Doji est retourné aux hélicoptères ?

Lâche comme il était, il prévoyait sûrement de s'enfuir. Encore.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'aller voir.

D'un même pas, Ginga et Kyoya s'éloignèrent de la pièce souterraine et se dirigèrent vers le hangar.

\- C'était géant ! S'exclama Ginga en se tournant d'un bond vers Kyoya.

Son compagnon continuait d'avancer en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Cette attaque est la plus puissante que j'aie jamais lancée ! Que _nous_ n'ayons jamais lancée. Nous sommes devenus imbattables ! Il faut lui trouver un nom.

\- Tu veux pas te concentrer sur la traque plutôt ?

Ginga se tut. La traque était importante mais leur premier coup spécial en duo l'était tout autant, voire plus – il l'attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'osait plus l'espérer.

\- Que dis-tu de la Tornade Ultime ? Ça lui va parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ginga.

L'agacement commençait à poindre dans le ton de Kyoya et son nom sonnait comme une menace. Ginga s'en moquait. L'euphorie le gagnait. Il se sentait prêt à combattre et à vaincre n'importe quel adversaire. La Tornade Ultime – quel nom parfait ! – serait leur meilleure arme à partir de maintenant. Il avait hâte de l'utiliser à nouveau.

\- Tu imagines le nombre de tournois qu'on aurait pu gagner avec ça ? Le nombre d'ennemi que nous pourrons vaincre ?

\- T'emballes pas, marmonna Kyoya. Nous n'allons pas l'utiliser souvent.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Il tenait toujours tellement à paraître comme un lion solitaire malgré leurs années de vie commune que ça l'attendrissait.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'était la première fois qu'on l'utilisait ? Pourtant on était dans une synchronisation parfaite. Les bladers ont besoin de beaucoup d'entraînements pour réussir à créer un coup spécial en duo et nous l'avons fait en improvisant. Nous sommes _faits_ pour faire équipe.

\- Ne dépasse pas les bornes Ginga.

Il retint un rire : le moment ne s'y prêtait pas, malgré la réaction de Kyoya. Il comptait bien reprendre cette discussion quand ils auraient du temps libre. Qui sait. Il pourrait peut-être même le convaincre de s'entraîner et d'améliorer ce coup spécial. La Tornade Ultime. S'ils devaient battre un ennemi puissant dans le futur, ce serait en utilisant cette attaque.

Après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Ils pourraient tout aussi bien l'utiliser sur Doji dès qu'ils le retrouveraient. Ce serait un parfait entraînement pour Pegasus et Leone.

Une colonne de lumière verte fendit le ciel et assombrit leur environnement. Ginga échangea un regard avec Kyoya avant de reprendre leur route. Ils allaient dans la bonne direction. Le hangar aux hélicoptères n'était plus très loin. Il accéléra son allure jusqu'à courir. Son écharpe se déploya comme des ailes abîmées dans son dos. Si Yû et Tithi n'avaient pas encore vaincu leurs ennemis, ça prouvait à quel point les soldats de la Nébuleuse Noire étaient coriaces. Ils leur faisaient gagner un temps précieux en combattant à leur place. Une raison de plus pour ne pas échouer si près du but.

Ginga avança jusqu'au bord du hangar et regarda en contrebas. Au-delà des hélicoptères, il distinguait quatre silhouettes. Il n'y avait rien ni personne d'autre.

\- Doji n'est pas là, remarqua-t-il en se tournant vers Kyoya.

Le vert secoua la tête. La mâchoire crispée, il tourna le dos au vide et scanna les environs du regard. Ginga fit de même. Il ne nota rien d'extraordinaire, ne vit aucun indice qui pouvait les mener à Doji. Et, d'après son expression, il pouvait dire que Kyoya ne trouvait rien non plus. Peut-être qu'il avait bel et bien fini par se volatiliser.

Ginga capta un bruit d'hélices. Il se retourna. Aucun des hélicoptères du hangar ne montrait le moindre signe d'activité. Il grimaça. Doji avait de nouveau un coup d'avance sur eux.

\- Par là ! s'exclama Kyoya.

Il s'élança dans la forêt, se faufilant avec agilité entre les arbres. Ginga se lança à sa poursuite. Ils coururent de toutes leurs forces. Ils ne voulaient pas que Doji leur échappe une fois de plus.

Leur traversée sembla durer une éternité à Ginga. Ils franchirent soudainement le couvert des arbres et s'immobilisèrent à l'orée d'une clairière. Le grincement des hélices résonnaient avec bien plus de forces à leurs oreilles. Par réflexe, il plissa les yeux et leva le bras pour les protéger de la poussière qui se soulevait. Il s'efforça de voir au travers du nuage. Doji était à portée de main. Il ne leur restait plus grand chose à faire pour le capturer et mettre un terme à ses agissements.

\- C'est fini pour toi Doji !

Il sortit son lanceur et le pointa vers l'hélicoptère. Il propulsa Pegasus. Sa toupie atteignit le véhicule alors qu'il décollait du sol. Ginga eut un demi-sourire. Doji ne pouvait plus lui échapper à présent.

Pegasus rebondit sur l'habitacle. Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas possible. Pegasus revenait avec force dans sa direction. Ginga dut se jeter à terre pour ne pas être blessé par sa propre toupie.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? le nargua son ennemi avant de s'enfuir dans un éclat de rire maniaque.

Ginga se redressa juste à temps pour voir l'hélicoptère s'élever dans les airs et disparaître derrière une couche nuageuse. Le bruit des hélices décrut progressivement puis s'évanouit.

\- I-il m'a encore échappé ?

Il frappa le sol d'un geste rageur.

\- Mais il avait prévu _combien_ de plan pour fuir cette fois ?!

\- C'est ridicule, soupira Kyoya.

Ginga soupira. Il s'assit et ramassa Pegasus. Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait la tête levée vers le ciel.

\- C'est vrai. Il devrait se douter que j'arrêterai ses plans la prochaine fois.

\- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais mais de toi.

\- Quoi ?

Kyoya baissa les yeux vers lui. Il semblait sérieux. Ginga en resta bouche bée. Il ne trouvait pas qu'échouer dans l'arrestation de Doji alors qu'il si proche du but était assez démoralisant ? Il pourrait montrer un peu de compassion, pour une fois, et éviter d'en rajouter.

Kyoya croisa les bras et secoua la tête, dubitatif.

\- Sérieusement. Tu t'es pris l'attaque de ta propre toupie. C'est d'un ridicule.

Ginga se mit debout.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes là, marmonna-t-il. Je me souviens d'une fois où c'est _toi_ qui a fait n'importe quoi et qui a failli prendre l'attaque de Leone en pleine tronche.

D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputé malgré leurs années de rivalité. Tout n'avait pas toujours été rose entre eux mais, d'habitude, Ginga choisissait de le calmer et de l'aider à dépasser sa colère.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ginga décida d'abandonner. Kyoya pouvait être d'une telle mauvaise foi.

\- Doji s'est montré plus prévoyant que d'habitude, commenta-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je crois qu'il ne comprendra jamais que ses plans n'ont aucune chance de marcher.

Ça lui promettait énormément de travail en perspective. Il n'aurait sûrement pas à se trouver une nouvelle occupation avant plusieurs années.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui, une moue agacée sur le visage.

\- Si je résume bien, le seul combat décent qu'on aurait pu faire, on l'a laissé à Yû et Tithi ?

Ginga sourit avec gêne. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne voyant pas quoi répondre à cela. Kyoya était autant venu pour l'aider que pour combattre. Ça devait vraiment le décevoir. Sa moue s'accentua.

\- Il t'a encore échappé en plus.

\- M'a ? s'étonna Ginga. Je croyais qu'on faisait équipe.

\- C'est quand même à toi qu'il a échappé.

\- J'suis pas à plaindre peut-être ? J'ai pas eu l'occasion de combattre dans cette histoire.

\- T'oublies notre entraînement avant de partir.

\- Ça compte pas.

Ginga comprit la portée de ses paroles seulement quand il les prononça. Il adressa un regard inquiet à Kyoya qui s'était figé. Littéralement. Il déglutit. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Un masque de froideur se gravit sur les traits de Kyoya et il le toisa avec mépris. Toutefois, Ginga voyait la flamme de fierté blessée brûler au fond de ses prunelles. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ne te vexe pas s'il te plaît.

\- Je vois très bien et je ne le prends pas mal, dit Kyoya en prenant grand soin d'articuler chaque syllabe.

Il lui tourna le dos d'un mouvement qui pouvait sembler théâtral et partit.

\- Kyoya ! Attends !

Ginga le rattrapa en quelques bonds. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Kyoya ne daigna pas lui adresser le moindre regard.

\- Ça te dirait un combat une fois qu'on sera à la maison ? lui proposa-t-il. On a toujours pas réussi à nous départager il me semble.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore vaincu Doji mais ils l'avaient ralenti. Ils pouvaient bien fêter ça.

\- Hm.

Ginga prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers lui en douceur. Kyoya continuait d'arborer son air boudeur mais il était déjà bien plus calme. Il brossa sa joue du pouce.

\- D'accord...

Ginga sourit et son regard s'adoucit. Il se voyait parfaitement vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Ginga détacha à contrecœur sa main de la joue de Kyoya.

\- Rien dont on doive parler pour l'instant.

Il aurait tout le temps d'évoquer le sujet plus tard.

\- Allons chercher Yû et Tithi.

Le peu de légèreté que Kyoya avait retrouvé s'évapora.

\- On peut pas les laisser là plutôt ?

\- Kyoya.

Il soupira. Ginga lui prit la main. Ils firent demi-tour et traversèrent les bois à une allure plus raisonnable. Kyoya traînait presque des pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les deux adolescents et il le montrait bien.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé. Il savait que Kyoya ne les détestait pas autant qu'il le disait.

Son sourire s'évanouit et il regarda son compagnon. Il effleura sa nuque.

\- Dis... comme il n'y a plus de combats prévus contre des ennemis... tu crois que tu pourrais détacher tes cheveux ?

Ça lui avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment manqué.

Kyoya fit mine de le regarder avec condescendance mais un sourire dansait dans ses yeux. Il détacha ses cheveux et les ébouriffa d'une main. Le cœur de Ginga explosa. Il était magnifique. Absolument sublime.

Kyoya laissa son bras retomber contre lui. Ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ginga ne résista pas à l'envie d'y glisser sa main.

\- Ça te convient ?

\- C'est parfait, murmura-t-il rêveusement.

Kyoya eut un sourire fier et satisfait. Ginga fit glisser sa main sur son épaule et le lâcha à contrecœur. Ils continuèrent leur route vers le hangar. Les combats avaient cessé. Malgré la distance, Ginga comprit que les vainqueurs étaient Yû et Tithi : il voyait leurs silhouettes debout, au fond du hangar, pendant que les deux agents de la Nébuleuse Noire était assis à même le sol, le dos courbé. Yû les aperçut et se mit à faire de grands signes. Ginga lui répondit. Kyoya soupira. Il lui donna un coup de coude taquin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas survivre à quelques minutes de plus en leur compagnie, murmura-t-il.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris.

\- Bien sûr que je survivrai. Eux, par contre...

Ginga secoua la tête, amusé. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les rejoindre.

Kyoya ne s'embarrassa pas de tant de délicatesse. Il envoya Leone dans le hangar et détruisit en grande partie un des murs extérieurs. Il devait avoir besoin de se défouler. L'effondrement forma un chemin qui reliait la forêt au bâtiment souterrain. Kyoya parvint à le descendre sans faire glisser un seul débris. Ginga ne voyait pas comment il y arrivait.

Trop impatient, Yû se précipita dans leur direction, laissant Tithi se charger de la surveillance de leur deux prisonniers.

\- Gingy ! Yoyo ! Alors, vous avez réussi ?

Kyoya grogna. Ginga ne savait pas si c'était à cause des surnoms, de l'échec de leur mission ou d'un mélange des deux.

\- Eh bien...

Un brin gêné, il montra Theta et son collègue qui ne songeaient pas une seule seconde à s'échapper, accablés par le poids de la défaite.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien. On va appeler l'AMBB. Elle va s'occuper d'eux.

Yû lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais Ginga n'avait pas envie d'entrer plus dans les détails à présent. Il devrait déjà faire un rapport complet à l'AMBB quand elle arriverait sur les lieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui et passer du temps avec Kyoya.

Il prit la main de Kyoya et lui sourit. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient de retour chez eux.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 10_

* * *

La Tornade Ultime est un coup spécial présent dans le manga.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Et voici la fin de la fic. Elle va me manquer. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu et commenté :)

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Ginga regarda autour de lui. La fête battait son plein. Madoka avait vraiment eu une excellente idée en l'organisant. Même s'il avait croisé la plupart des participants pendant son périple, il était heureux de les revoir. Il ne se lassait jamais de la compagnie de ses amis.

Il passa à côté de plusieurs groupes. Dans un coin, Yû expliquait à grand renfort de gestes et d'exclamations son idée de bar Beyblade. Un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage et il étincelait de fierté. Tithi ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. L'expression de Tsubasa se décomposait peu à peu. Sa main était tant crispée autour de son verre que Ginga s'étonnait de ne pas le voir se briser. Il semblait à la limite de fondre en larmes, le pauvre. Ginga ne comprenait pas pourquoi : l'idée de Yû était excellente et il avait hâte de la voir se concrétiser. Les airs intéressés de Sora et King, à quelques pas d'eux, lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Plus loin, Madoka, accompagnée de Mei-Mei, discutait avec Alekseï. Leur conversation dut vite prendre une tournure scientifique car Mei-Mei parut de plus en plus confuse. Elle s'excusa vaguement et fuit vers le groupe de Dashan. Le chef des Wang Hu Zhong parlait avec Julian. Chi-Yun restait à ses côtés en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Chao-Chin qui flirtait avec Lyra dont les longs cheveux roses ondulaient jusqu'à la taille.

Dans un autre coin, Sophie, Wales et Hélios écoutaient avec intérêt Ryûto. Ces quatre-là évoquaient certainement l'archéologie – et son pendant : la chasse aux trésors.

Un peu à l'écart de l'agitation générale, Hikaru, Zeo, Toby, Nile, Damure et Bao discutaient avec sérieux. Ils devaient comparer leurs méthodes d'entraînement pour les jeunes bladers. La jeune femme prenait des notes, incapable de décrocher de son travail, même pour quelques heures. C'était sa façon à elle de contribuer au monde du Beyblade.

C'était incroyable que Madoka soit parvenue à tous les réunir malgré leurs obligations respectives. Il faudra qu'il pense à la féliciter, plus tard.

Ginga aperçut Kakeru. Il se dirigea vers lui et fut accueilli par un sourire incroyablement sincère et lumineux.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est ton frère j'imagine ?

Kakeru fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Loin d'ici ? proposa-t-il, rieur.

Ginga soupira.

\- On est venu ensemble pourtant.

Kakeru lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu le connais : il a peut-être décidé de faire demi-tour en voyant tout ce monde.

Ça avait beau être une blague, sa phrase sonnait un peu trop vraie pour que Ginga ait envie de rire.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

\- Non, ça ira. Va t'amuser.

\- D'accord. Si tu me cherches je parlerai à ses amis, déclara-t-il en montrant les anciens Wild Fang. Pardon. Je veux dire : à ses _connaissances_.

Kakeru s'éloigna avec un grand éclat de rire. Ginga ne put empêcher un sourire de courber ses lèvres – réaction qui aurait vexé Kyoya s'il avait assisté à la scène.

Ginga traversa la grande salle. Il adressa un signe de tête à tous ceux qu'il croisa sans s'arrêter pour leur parler. Il avait vraiment envie de retrouver Kyoya. S'il commençait à se laisser entraîner dans des discussions, il ne le retrouverait pas avant le lendemain.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle. La joie qui y résonnait se répercutait en lui. N'y voyant aucune trace de Kyoya, il ouvrit la porte et se rendit dehors. Il n'eut pas à aller plus loin : Kyoya était adossé contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment. Les yeux fermés, il semblait savourer l'air frais du crépuscule. Il était plongé dans un tel calme que Ginga n'osa pas le déranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le poids du coffret dans sa poche sembla s'alourdir. Ginga les trimballait, lui et son contenu, partout depuis près d'une semaine. Il tapota sa poche sans le sortir. Ce n'était pas le moment. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait jamais un moment qui lui conviendrait, qu'il cherchait des excuses pour repousser toujours plus l'échéance. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se décider.

\- La bataille royale va bientôt commencer.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, intrigué. Un éclat de défi luisait déjà au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Il y aura une bataille royale ?

Ginga haussa les épaules.

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de se provoquer les uns les autres là-dedans. Ça va bien finir par arriver. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça.

Un demi-sourire féroce courba ses lèvres.

\- Tu me connais bien.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour.

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Ginga suivit son regard. Quelques étoiles commençaient timidement à y faire leur apparition. Le ciel était dégagé. Il serait magnifique ce soir.

Ginga s'approcha de Kyoya et s'appuya contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite ?

Il avait plusieurs idées de raison, bien sûr – à commencer par le monde, le bruit, Yû, les familiarités, les discussions civilisées... – mais il aimerait bien connaître la raison exacte. Simple curiosité.

\- Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, soupira-t-il avec agacement.

\- C'est juste parce qu'ils parlaient ou pour leurs sujets ? demanda Ginga.

\- Les deux. Et je n'aime pas ce ton moqueur.

\- Je ne me moque pas, répondit-il en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Cela ne dut pas fonctionner : Kyoya lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Plus sérieusement, quel sujet a pu t'énerver ?

À part la politesse, les remarques sur son travail – enfin, surtout sur le fait qu'il pouvait être un chef d'entreprise sérieux –, le fait qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas battu, leur relation oscillant entre amour et rivalité...

Le regard étréci de Kyoya le dissuada de continuer sa liste mentale. Il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées, bien sûr. Enfin... Ginga en était presque sûr. Quoique... à cet instant... il en doutait beaucoup...

Il soupira.

\- Ils demandaient comment notre voyage s'est passé.

\- Oh.

\- Tu vois.

Ginga voyait très bien. Il releva la tête vers le ciel, posant sa joue sur l'épaule de Kyoya.

\- Doji nous a encore échappé, résuma-t-il.

\- Je déteste les échecs. Ils ont osé demander des _précisions_.

Kyoya soupira avec hargne.

\- Il est sûrement encore en train de comploter en plus.

\- Alors, nous allons devoir l'arrêter. Encore une fois.

Ginga se redressa et se plaça face à Kyoya. Il riva son regard au sien et lui offrit un immense sourire, plein de promesse d'amitié et de détermination.

\- Ça te dirait de repartir en voyage avec moi pour le chasser ?

Kyoya l'observa intensément puis esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire qui vint adoucir toute son expression.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais juste devoir m'avancer dans mon travail.

Ginga ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasser. Une porte claqua près d'eux.

\- Gingy ! Yo- Oh !

Il s'écarta de Kyoya, les joues brûlantes, son goût sur la bouche. Kyoya se contenta de détourner la tête avec une moue passablement agacée.

\- Je venais vous dire que l'ambiance est électrique là-dedans même si Madoka a voulu m'en empêcher – je crois qu'elle a peur que vous interveniez. Ça sent le combat ! Bref, je vous laisse.

Suivant ses paroles, il retourna à l'intérieur. Le ciel s'était encore un peu assombri au-dessus de leurs têtes et les étoiles s'étaient multipliées, donnant à Ginga une idée.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on regarde les étoiles ce soir ?

Eux deux, seuls, sous le ciel étoilé. Ça semblait parfait.

Il tapota sa poche pour s'assurer que le coffret y était toujours niché. Ce serait parfait.

Kyoya eut un sourire féroce.

\- D'accord. Une fois que je t'aurai mis une raclée, on ira où tu veux.

Le défi brûla en Ginga.

\- Tu ne nous battras jamais Pegasus et moi.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Quand tu veux.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ginga lui ferait sa demande. Plus tard. Pour l'heure, ils étaient de nouveau rivaux.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Deux OS ont été publiés en même temps :

\- Un week-end idéal, qui se passe entre le chapitre 10 et l'épilogue

\- Happily ever after, qui suit la fic, avec le mariage tant attendu de Ginga et de Kyoya


End file.
